Wind From Tomorrow
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: When Ron was accused of helping in Cedric's death, he tripped on a portkey and landed himself in the States. But 3 years later a deadly curse is about ruins his new life causing him to seek help of someone from his past. post GoF AU in a way
1. Prologue: Wind

A/N: I am here again! Starting up another story, I hope you like it! Please review after you have finished edit. Please do NOT flame me. In your reviews, do not point out any of my spelling/ grammar mistakes! I know that there will be some in future chapters! Well, enjoy!  
  
And yes, I had posted this story up before, but due to NO reviews I'm posting it up again  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his three year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
o X o Wind o X o   
  
o X o Prologue Part One and Two o X o  
  
        Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
  
        Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
  
        Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
  
        Break into the contents, never falling down.  
  
        My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
        Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
  
        A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
  
        Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
  
        Don't try to live so wise.  
  
        Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
        Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
        'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
        Don't try to live so wise.  
  
        Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
        Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
        'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
        You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
  
        "I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
  
        You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."  
  
        Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
  
        Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
  
        Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
  
        You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
  
        'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.  
  
        Don't try to live so wise.  
  
        Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
        Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
        'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
        Don't try to live so wise.  
  
        Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
  
        Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
  
        'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
        - 'Wind' from the anime 'Naruto'.  
  
X o X o X  
  
o X o Part One o X o   
  
"Ronald C. Weasley, you are convicted of being a Death Eater and part taking of Cedric Diggory's death." The Auror informed the boy. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Ron and the four Aurors that have come to take him.  
  
Hermione Granger looked at her once best friend with disgust. Fred and George were surprised, but both of them didn't show it. Ginny looked at her older brother with betrayal in her eyes. Everyone seemed to be glaring at him, well the Slytherins looked quite pleased though. Harry was still fast asleep in the hospital wing.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater!" Ron protested.  
  
The Auror ignored his plea and yelled out to his fellow Aurors, "AREST HIM NOW!" the Aurors stepped forward to get Ron. But when Ron stepped back he tripped. His hand landed on a plate, it started to glow.  
  
"A portkey!" one of the Aurors exclaimed. They reached for the redhead, but it was too late. Ron vanished to God knows where.  
  
X o X o X   
  
"Where... where am I?" Ron looked up; he was in an ally way, some place in this world. He looked for ant familiar signs of home as she stood up, but there wasn't any. "Wait, is it daytime?" he asked him self, if he remembered correctly it was nighttime back at Hogwarts. He dusted his clothes and took another look around.  
  
Ron looked down the ally, to where it leads to a paved road, there he saw a building, it was white with a red roof, there was a weird sign with golden arches in the shape of an 'm'.  
  
"McDonalds..." he read the sign.  
  
"Ah, I was wandering when you were going to get here." Ron turned around to see a man, an old man. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley, I have been informed by one of your former professors about what has happen in your old country." Ron gave the old man and confused look before he continued. "I am the principal, or headmaster if you will, of Western Academy of Magic. From now on, you are my student, and an American citizen."  
  
X o X o X   
  
"New student huh?" Layla asked Elaine, her best friend ever since they started school, here at the Academy at age nine. The girls are starting their fifth year, their final year, here at W.A.  
  
Everyone, second year and up, are sitting at the Eating-Room, eating breakfast and socializing, everyone just came back to school from summer break that morning. It is basically one huge cafeteria. As for the first years, they are at the Orientation at the MPR, which is just down the hall.  
  
Elaine took a bite of her blueberry muffin before answering. "Yeah, heard he is very cute. Red hair though... to bad, but if he had brown hair..." she wandered off. Layla laughed and finished off her he cinnamon roll.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked after her plate disappeared.  
  
Elaine lifted up an eyebrow. "Who? The New Kid? Right there." She pointed at the darkest corner of the Eating- Room. "Why?" she stopped when she saw her getting up. "Oh no, Layla. Get your boney ass back here!" Layla stuck out her tongue and flicked her off before continuing her way to the New Kid. "Why, Layla. Why?" Elaine said to her self before she chugged down her orange juice.  
  
"Hi, there New Kid! I'm Layla Glory! Nice to meet you! Got a name?" The girl stuck her hand out. Ron looked at the girl up and down. She wore a pair of light jeans and a baggy baby blue hooded sweatshirt that said 'Volcom' across it, also a pair of ratty looking converse shoes. Her dark brown hair was tied back and she wore no jewelry.  
  
He took her hand. Instead of shaking it she pulled Ron off his seat had head to her table, where a very annoyed Elaine Siow sat. "Come on, New Kid! Lets go meet my friend!"  
  
"I have a name!" Ron informed her as she dragged him across the whole Eating-Room to get to her table.  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Oh, and what is it, New Kid?" she asked with a smirk on her lips  
  
"Casper Ronald Witterberg." He answered rather confindently.  
  
She smiled. "Funky name. I like it! Now we are friends!" and then she continued to drag him.  
  
X o X o X  
  
o X o Part Two o X o   
  
"Mom! I love him! We are going to keep the child!" Layla said to her mother through a conversation through the Floo network. She nudged Ron to say something.  
  
He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I know, Mrs. Glory, that I have only known your daughter since September, so a total of two months and two weeks, and the fact that we have only dated for two months and that we are still in school. But I love your daughter enough to know that I will spend the rest of my life with her!"  
  
Layla then spoke up. "Mother, I am one month pregnant, we plan to marry after we graduate from the Academy. By then our CHILD will be born. As for money, I already have four job offers, and I still wont be decline because of the child. Casper is the best male student at school right now, he will probably get a good job by after graduation!"  
  
Her mother sighed. "But, you two are so young..."  
  
"Love knows no age." Ron said. He smiled at Layla who returned him a bigger smile.  
  
"All right.... I give you my full support." Mrs. Glory said. The couple smiled. "But I will provide you with money until you are able to buy your own house." Layla knew that her mother meant that they would have to live at the Glory Estate until they can move out and provide for them selves.  
  
"Thank you, Mom!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I will talk to the principal tomorrow." Mrs. Glory said. "Good night, my dear. Good night, Casper." And she disconnected the Floo.  
  
"I love you." Layla said as her mother's face disappeared.  
  
X o X o X   
  
Ron smiled. "I love you too, and my soon to be child too." He said as she placed his hand on her flat stomach.  
  
"So... going to be a Dad, huh, Casper?" Teddy looked at his best friend Ron. Layla just went into labor about three hours ago. Ron, Elaine, and Teddy were all waiting in the waiting room of Citrus Medical Center, a wizard hospital.  
  
Elaine looked at her best friend's fiancé. She raised her eyebrow. "Are you nervous?" Ron stayed quiet and kept his focus on the doors the lead to where Layla laid.  
  
Teddy rolled his eyes. "Of coarse Casper is nervous. The damn man is going to be a Father soon! Geez, woman..." she smacked him on the shoulders, playfully though.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad..." Ron stated in a dazed like voice. His two friends looked at him.  
  
"If my husband ever acts like that when I am in labor I will get off that bed and smack him!" Elaine stated triumphal.  
  
"Like anyone will marry you, let alone date you." Teddy said to him self. But when he looked up to see Ron he saw Elaine giving him an 'I'm so going to kill you when this is all over' look.  
  
"Mr. Witterberg?" everyone looked up to see one very tried medi-wizard standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" Ron said standing up. The older wizard smiled.  
  
"Would you like to see your daughter?" He stepped aside to show a nurse carrying a bundle of soft pink blankets. Ron nodded and walked up to the nurse. She instructed Ron how to carry the baby and gave him his daughter.  
  
"She so..." Ron started but Elaine and Teddy interrupted him.  
  
"Small?"  
  
"Funky looking?" Elaine hit Teddy again for this remark.  
  
Ron smiled. "Beautiful more like it." Ron looked down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Hello, Amory Grace G. Witterberg."  
  
X o X o X   
  
A/N: okay, that was the prologue; both part one and two! I hoped you liked it! Please review! NO FLAMES! And please do not point out any of my spelling/ grammar mistakes. That would just make me feel depress so no reviews that would make me feel depress! Got that? Good. Now let me explain the school system of Western Academy:  
  
You start your first year at age nine and you graduate at age fifteen.  
  
It is a boarding school, just like Hogwarts. But there are NO houses, only dorm rooms that belong in five different buildings. Pathetically known as A, B, C, and D.  
  
There are no Head girl and boy.  
  
There is a Quiditch team, but the whole school can try out for it, and they play against other schools and not other houses like in Hogwarts.  
  
Well, that is all you need to know so that you wont get confused about the school later on in the story. If you want to know something about the school then please ask about it in your review! Well, until chapter one! See you later!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	2. Illusionary Paradise

A/N: hello, well thanks to those who have read, and a huge thanks to those whom took the time to review! Here, have a pancake thank you card. Well, on with the story! Wait... (Sniffs the air) I... smell... DOUGHTUTS! But, I'm over with my doughnut crave, ever since last December of last year! I've move on to Onion Rings! Well, just go read the story....  
  
Full Summary: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his three year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
X o Wind o X  
  
X o Chapter One: Illusionary Paradise o X  
  
That is...having seen tomorrow's dreams already  
That is...a forgotten page in an old book  
What isn't an unsufficient meaning?  
Even so, I am searching for insufficient things  
  
Only you have the map, so  
I'll just stay alone in the fog  
I will go on a journey to the illusion  
Deep in my heart, your heaven  
  
Like memories held completely in the future  
Similar to predicting becoming emotionally attached  
Scenery never seen, I remember  
It's closer and farther than anything else  
  
Where is the place I'm going to?  
Now a voice is beginning to sing   
It's reaching me, leading me... Raising me to heaven  
  
I keep acscending toward the side of the sun, and greenery sprouts on the hill  
  
Those days, when I slept with a tired face  
I dreamed only dreams that would never come true  
But now, only my longings continue into tomorrow  
I know I can open the door...  
  
Just one more night will pass, and green eggplant will stand on the hill  
I see it directly below  
Your heaven, just yours  
  
Where is the place I'm going to?  
I'll just stay alone in the fog  
I will go on a journey to the illusion  
I want to return to your heaven  
  
That is...already having seen tomorrow's dreams...  
  
-Gensou Rakuen (Illusionary Paradise), Noir  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Honey!" Layla called out to her husband. "Honey! Casper!" She called out again from the second level of their home.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Casper yelled back from his office on the first floor.  
  
Layla walked down the stairs and over to Casper's office. "Elaine and I are going shopping. You know, to look at stuff for her 'wedding night'." She informed him as she entered the room. She wore a dark purple witch robe over a white laced off the shoulder top and a pair of blue jeans that she bought four years ago that still fit her and look really good on her too.  
  
"That's nice... who is she marrying again? Rick? Dick? Hick?" Casper began to list off random names that all sound likes...  
  
"His name is Nick, Casper. Remember? He played the chaser position at W.A?" she asked as she checked her purse.  
  
"Oh... never really liked him, always gave me the bad eye... maybe because I'm British?" Layla rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Remember to pick Amory up at my parent's place at four-o-clock sharp. They have to go to some charity banquet at four thirty." She kissed him on the lips and headed off. "I'll see you later, love!"  
  
POP!  
  
And she left to Penguin Avenue, the local and richest wizard-shopping place in Los Angeles. Casper sighed. Now he had some time by himself. How long has it been since he left England and his old life? Almost three years. It's the end of October, back at Hogwarts he would be in his seventh and last year there.  
  
But instead of being an underage wizard and student, he is a full legal wizard working as an Auror and vice CEO for the Wizard Games branch under the U. S magic branch; he does his work so good that even the Secretary of Magic knows his name. He made himself a new life here, heck his British accent isn't as bad as before.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he fell asleep and was soon awaken. "Master Casper, sir. Pease wake up. You must go and pick up Miss Amory now." Casper woke up and stared down at the house elf.  
  
"What time is it, Moppy?" He asked as she got off his chair and walked out of his office and to the fireplace.  
  
"It is four-o-two, Master Casper, sir." He answered. Casper nodded and took a hand full of Floo powder.  
  
"Glory Estate!" He yelled, threw the powder and disappeared into the green flames.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Did you have fun, Amory?" Casper asked his two-year-old daughter as they arrived back home. She nodded. "That's my little angel." He told her and began to walk up the stairs to his child's room when there was a popping noise in the living room. "Teddy?" Casper asked as he saw his friend. He was ghostly pale. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly holding Amory a bit more protectively.  
  
"There has been an Death Eater attack at Penguin Av." Teddy stated grimly. Even though Harry Potter killed the dark lord last year, there were still Death Eaters all over the world trying to continue his work.  
  
"What? Are Layla and Elaine all right?" Casper asked setting he child on the ground to let her walk around, but she just cling to her father's pant leg.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to head over to Citrus Medical Center quick!" Teddy was very worried over his two best female friends. Ron nodded but looked down at Amory. "Bring her too, just incase." Teddy offered the idea. Casper picked up his daughter and they appareted (sp?) to the hospital.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Casper took a seat at the waiting room with Amory while Teddy went up to the front desk to ask the nurses. There was no room in the waiting room; every seat or seatable spot was taken over by worried families and friends of the injured. Casper picked up his daughter and lend against a wall.  
  
"Here, sir, take my seat." A boy only ten years old offered. Casper took it thankfully but only Amory sat, Casper wanted to stand. "Are they okay?" Casper asked as Teddy came walking in.  
  
"Elaine only had some cuts and bruises, all could be healed with simple spells." Teddy answered his friend's desperate question. "But Layla... the doctor wants to meet us." He said.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Teddy watched over Amory, his goddaughter, as the doctor spoke to his best friend. "Amory do you want something to drink?" Teddy asked the two-year old. She shook her head. "How bout something to eat?" he asked again. Nope, she didn't want any food. Teddy sighed as he bounced his goddaughter on his knee, "Do you want anything at all?"  
  
"I wanna my mommy." Amory stated innocently.  
  
Teddy thought for a second, "Your mommy is sick right now, you can't see her yet."  
  
"Why?" she asked looking up at her godfather.  
  
"Well, uh... because... because..." Teddy tried to think of something. Just then a new person entered the private waiting room. "Elaine!" Teddy cried in relief, one because Elaine looks well (all besides the bandage wrapped around her head) and the other reason because he didn't have to explain to Amory why she couldn't see her mother.  
  
"So happy to see me, hm?" Elaine asked raising her eyebrow. "I heard about Layla, where's Casper?"  
  
Teddy handed Amory to her godmother, whom settled her on her lap. "Casper is talking to the doctor. Do you know what happen to Layla, you were there?"  
  
"Actually, I was in a store when the attack started, I tired finding her but when I a dodged a spell I hit my head against something a passed out." She looked down a noticed that her goddaughter was sleeping.  
  
"Where's your fiancé?" Teddy asked while helping Elaine place Amory on another chair so she could sleep more peacefully.  
  
"Nick is a news reporter, the attack is over and he is at Penguin Av. covering the story." Elaine answered. Teddy nodded understandingly. "Where's Layla's family?" she asked.  
  
"They can't get here. So we're here to represent her family." Teddy replied. "In a sense we are like family to Layla."  
  
X o X o X  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of this hex, Mr. Witterberg." Doctor Ni looked up from his papers.  
  
Casper looked deathly pale. "The Niru Hex." He answered. Of course Casper has heard of the hex. He closed his eyes; he didn't want this happening to his wife.  
  
Dr. Ni leaned back into his chair. "The Niru Hex was created many, many centuries, hell even before Hogwarts, by a powerful wizard who wanted to destroy another wizard that seemed like a threat to his country and power. The hex when first cast makes the victim very sleepy and his, or hers, eyes turn red for two hours. Slowly the hex absorbs the victim's life energy until there is none, but it is painful. It takes to about a year until the process of taking the life energy in complete."  
  
Dr. Ni looked at Casper. "Your wife one year to live."  
  
"There's no cure." Casper whispered.  
  
"Actually, there is and it works." Casper looked up at the doctor with hope in his eyes. "It was discovered fifty years ago by a potion master, but he died taking the cure with him." Casper looked back down, losing all hope again. "But, Mr. Witterberg, before he died he did pass down the cure to his one and only student."  
  
"Who is this student? Where can I find him?" Casper asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, his name is Severus Snape..." the doctor began. "He is a teacher right now... but you have to ask him to make to cure in person... so that means you have to go where ever he teaches."  
  
"I can't go." Casper replied rather quickly. "Can you go and ask him? Instead of me?"  
  
"Nope, I am a busy doctor, and I have to watch over your wife. I could send my apprentice Ted Yukahama, you know him, to accompany you to Professor's Snape's school." Casper nodded hearing his best friend's name.  
  
"Fine I'll go. Went do I have to leave?" Casper asked getting out of his chair. He clutched his hands to stop them from shaking.  
  
"As soon as possible, maybe tomorrow morning." Doctor Ni replied. "Would you like to see your wife? She should be awake right now. See her, say your goodbyes and stuff, go home, get rest and leave for... England is it? Yes, and leave for England in the morning." The doctor ordered him.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Mommy? Will you be okay?" Amory asked her mother. Casper sat at a chair in the corner, Teddy and Elaine already had their visit; Teddy left to get coffee and Elaine stayed outside the door.  
  
"Of course I will, baby. I'll get better before you know it." Layla whispered to her daughter. "I love you, okay?" Layla smiled at her daughter when she said 'I love you too, Mommy.' Layla beckoned for her husband to take Amory. Casper picked up his daughter, opened the door and handed her to Elaine so Layla and himself could have some time to talk.  
  
Just as soon as the door closed Casper turned to Layla and took a seat by her bed. "I've lied to you," he said in a whisper.  
  
Layla looked at her husband. "What do you mean, Hon?"  
  
Casper sighed. "I am not Casper Ronald Witterbreg." He replied. He ran his had through his red hair.  
  
The seventeen year old sifted uncomfortably in her bed. "Then... who are you?"  
  
"My real name is Ronald Arthur Weasley." He answered. "Back in my fourth year at my old school, Hogwarts, I was accused of murdering one of my classmates, an upper year. But somehow I tripped on a Portkey and landed myself here in the States."  
  
"Did you really murder him?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, someone probably set me up. But my friends, teachers, and family believed that I really did kill him." He answered truthfully. "I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Shh... it's okay, I'll forgive you for lying to Me." she said silencing him. "But on one condition."  
  
"What is that?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She smiled back at him. "When you came back, may I be Layla Grace Glory Weasley?"  
  
"Of course." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Layla."  
  
"I love you too, Ronald." He kissed her lips. She went back to sleep and Ron left to back home to get some rest.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: well, cheesy but it will do. Thanks for reading... PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! Well, till next time!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	3. Hybrid Rainbow

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Well, nothing to say really so go on a read the story!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his three year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
A deserted island which seems to have mostly sunk  
  
Not found on any globe, not even named  
  
Yesterday the ship we hoped for came close but  
  
It didn't even come to meet us.  
  
We got a little scorched staring longingly into the sun  
  
Holding a prism up, I waved my hand but  
  
Can you feel?  
  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?  
  
Even we, who weren't chosen up till yesterday  
  
Are waiting for tomorrow  
  
Our mostly deflated zeppelin is  
  
Skimming just barely over the ground  
  
The look of the colors which defy description  
  
Will probably be mercilessly pecked at by the birds  
  
Can you feel?  
  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?  
  
Surely not yet  
  
The limit can't be like this at all  
  
Not like this at all  
  
Can you feel?  
  
Can you feel that hybrid rainbow?  
  
I wanna believe that here is only partway through  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel that hybrid rainbow  
  
Even we, who weren't chosen up till yesterday  
  
Are holding onto tomorrow  
  
-Hybrid Rainbow from the Anime 'Furi Kuri (FLCL or Fooly Cooly) performed by The Pillows  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Two: Hybrid Rainbow  
  
"Weasley... where have I heard that name before?" Teddy asked himself. Ron just had revealed his true name to his best friend just moments ago. They were drinking coffee in the family room of Ron's house. Amory was sleeping in her room upstairs.  
  
"It should be familiar," Ron began, "my father, Arthur Weasley, was just elected Minister of Magic in Britain."  
  
"Oh yeah... now I remember." Teddy nodded. For a person who's best friend practically lied to him about his past and name, Teddy took it pretty well. And now there was an awkward silence. Ron took a sip of his coffee and Teddy just played with his fingers.  
  
"Hogwarts, that was your old school?" Teddy asked. Ron nodded in response. "The ages there are 11 to 17... wont you see your classmates there when we go to talk to the potion master?"  
  
"I guess." Ron took a long sip of the black liquid in his mug. "Oh well."  
  
Teddy arched his eyebrow. "That is all you say? 'Oh well'? You are going to see the people that betrayed you and all you say is that?"  
  
"I really don't hold any hard feelings against them." Ron answered.  
  
"C'mon, at least you hate them a little for them thinking that you were a murder." Teddy leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you feel hurt if everyone you knew didn't believe you?' Ron asked. Teddy thought a moment and nodded. "Besides, maybe they found out that I am innocent."  
  
"Then they would hate you because you never came back." Teddy pointed out. "Why didn't you go back if you knew you were innocent anyways?"  
  
"Well, when principal of W.A offered me to go to the Academy I saw it as a chance." Ron answered truthfully. "A chance for me to maybe start anew, to stop being in the shadows of my older brothers, and the shadow's of my 'best' friends, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch so far in England, and Harry Potter... well, you know who he is."  
  
"You were friends with Him?" Teddy asked surprised.  
  
"See what I mean?" Ron asked instead of answering hi friend's question.  
  
"Nope. I don't know what your mean, pal." Teddy told him, as he shook is head.  
  
"Once people find out that my 'best' friend was Harry Potter, that is all they see me then, 'Harry Potter's sidekick'." Ron took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Oh.... I see, I guess so..." Teddy yawned. "Look, get some sleep, man. We've got to wake up early tomorrow to catch a plane." He stood up and headed to one on the guest bedrooms. ""Night, Casper, I mean... G'night, Ron."  
  
"Goodnight, Teddy." Ron replied as he went upstairs to the master bedroom.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Where's Mommy, Daddy?" Amory asked her father.  
  
"She is sick right now and at the hospital." Ron answered. "Why don't you go with Uncle Teddy to go but some doughnuts?" she nodded happily and Ron handed his daughter to Teddy and watched them head off to a Krispy Kreme that was nearby the terminal. Ron then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
The night before he had gotten absolutely no sleep because of worry. He worried about his wife's health. Even though that was his biggest concern, he also worried about going back to England. Through out his whole job at the Magical Games branch, he avoided all trips and meetings that was held in England.  
  
But he had to go back now; his wife's life almost relies in this trip. He couldn't go and chicken out because he is afraid of meeting his past. Ron opened his eyes to find Amory standing before him with a glazed doughnut in her hand.  
  
"Here, Daddy." She offered it to him, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, princess." Ron kissed he forehead.  
  
"Awww... Kodak moment!" Teddy exclaimed in the gayest voice ever. Ron shot his best friend a glare. "Okay... so-rr-y." he took a seat next to Ron, Amory was sitting on his lap, and began eating his doughnut. "How long do we have to wait?" he asked, referring to the time they get to board the plane.  
  
"Forty-five more minutes." Ron answered, after finishing his breakfast. "God, this will be one of the longest forty-five minutes in my whole life." He looked at Amory, who was sleeping now on her godfather's lap. "She's like a cat. Sleeping when and where she wants, just like that."  
  
Teddy laughed. "She is yours and Layla's daughter. You, always sleeping in, and Layla ... okay I guess the little one got that cat trait from you."  
  
"Whatever, dude." Ron yawned. "It is still early in the morning though."  
  
"Yeah... eleven-o-clock in the morning is so damn early, if we weren't catching a flight out of here for England, we would still be in out bed snoring." Teddy replied with a hint of sarcasm. "No, wait. You snore, I don't."  
  
Ron gave a little chuckle. He wasn't really in the mood to laugh. But Teddy will always be Teddy; always trying to lighten up the mood in the room, no matter how much his jokes sucks.  
  
"Dude, get some sleep." Teddy offered. "I can tell with those bags under your eyes that even thirty minutes could to a hell lot of good."  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Ron they yawned.  
  
"I'll watch over Amory and wake you up when it is time to board."  
  
"Fine." Ron finally agreed. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds he was already snoring.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Are we gonna fly?" Amory asked her dad in a whisper as they took their seats on the plane.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied back in a whisper.  
  
"Is it safe?" She asked another question.  
  
Ron nodded. "Don't worry, Daddy is here." She smiled and settled in her seat. Teddy took the window seat, Ron in the middle and Amory near the aisle.  
  
(A/N: okay, as you know, I'm not really writing this all the way, I take breaks after some parts, like this one for example. I am on Ichat (AIM) (like Itunes) and my cousin who lives all they way in Virginia gave me a link to this page. I clicked on it and it showed me different subliminal messages. The last one was a song that when played backwards was the Our Father prayer, at the beginning of the song I thought, "Oh this is okay." Then all of a sudden it started to flash images of really SICK and CREEPY pictures for like a whole minute, I think it was a minute because a couple of seconds into the pictures it freaked me out so much that I screamed like in those horror movies. At the next family reunion I'm so going scream at her or something, it's really early in the morning here in Los Angeles and she shows me THAT! Well, back to the story)  
  
"Awe... Ca-, I mean, Ron is getting in his 'daddy' mode... it's so cute!" Teddy said in a sarcastic baby tone, which earned him a glare from Ron when he looked back at him.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Did you finish unpacking?" Teddy asked from the doorway of Ron/ Amory's bedroom. The three were staying at a muggle hotel in London. It was a pretty nice, and expensive, hotel. Their hotel room comes complete with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a sitting area w/ a TV and all, and a kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered putting a blanket over the sleeping form of Amory. "You?"  
  
"Nah, I'll wait for tomorrow." Teddy answered. "So when are we going to meet the 'Professor'?" Teddy asked as he walked into the bed room and taking a seat on the chair.  
  
"Tomorrow night, maybe around dinner, before or after it." Ron answered getting up from the bed where Amory spelt.  
  
"Uh... Dude," Ron's best friend began, "you do know that tomorrow is Halloween."  
  
'So...?" Ron arched his eyebrow. "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
Teddy shrugged. "I don't know but, want to partying tonight?"  
  
"Teddy, we are here on business, my wife, and your cousin, is in the hospital, she's got one year to live if this potion doesn't work, and I have my two and a half years old daughter with me. You still want to go out?"  
  
Teddy shrugged again. "First, who cares if we are on business? Second, if we go out a tonight, and not in THAT way, you can let lose, leave the stress, and have a good time because maybe tonight might be the last time you can. Third, I heard that this hotel is pretty swanky, and they have a 24 hour day care service."  
  
Ron looked at Amory's sleeping form on the bed. "I don't know," he thought for a minute, which was hard considering that Teddy kept saying stuff like, 'you know you wanna.' And 'part-ay!'  
  
"Fine." Ron finally agreed.  
  
Teddy squealed in joy. "Now what will I wear?" he asked in a valley girl tone. Ron chuckled at his friend's antics and closed his bedroom door.  
  
X o X o X  
  
(The next morning, 10 am)  
  
Ron, Teddy, and Amory woke up and went to a cafe to have breakfast. As they were seated, Ron made sure the Amory of comfortable and Teddy made sure that no one though he was gay, because the last time he ate out with Ron the waitress thought that they were a couple. And to Teddy's misfortune, the waitress was really cute.  
  
"And she will have a bowl of cereal and milk." Ron told the waiter Amory's order and handed him the menus.  
  
"Your breakfast will be just a moment." And the waiter left. When he came back with the food, the waiter winked at Teddy before he left.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" Ron asked as he ate his food and noticed that Teddy wasn't even touching his.  
  
"He winked at me..." Teddy whispered.  
  
Ron wiped Amory's mouth. "So? Incase you haven't noticed, a couple of guys winked at you, gave a certain look or smile at you a certain way every time you and me go and hang out, even back at the Academy." Ron then took a bite of his own food before continuing. "Face it, Teddy. You attract more gay guys then you do hot women."  
  
"Can it." Teddy muttered. "So, Ron. When do we have to leave for the train?" Teddy changed the subject.  
  
"Right after breakfast." Ron answered; he noticed that Amory already finished her food with no hassle. "There are only four train rides for students that attend Hogwarts and they are very, very long. But since we are not students and going there for 'business' once we get to the train station, there will be the Hogwarts express ready to take us and the ride will be shorter, maybe by six we will be there."  
  
'Ron, that is still one freakin long trip." Teddy replied. He finally starts to eat again. "How long is the trip for students?"  
  
"Well, Hogwarts Express leaves at eight in the morning and arrives at seven at night," Ron answered. "Dude, try the sourdough bread."  
  
"Nah... well that is way more longer. Thank God I was born in California." Teddy replied. He looked at Amory. "Lucky you." He addressed Amory. "When you go to W.A you don't have to go on one hell of a train ride."  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Man, this is one really long trip... are we there yet?" Ron glared at Teddy; it was the tenth time he asked that question.  
  
"No." Ron answered.  
  
"How many more hours?" Teddy asked again another question, which he asked for the twelfth time.  
  
"Five more." Ron looked at Amory, who was yet again, sleeping right next to him. "Teddy! Even Amory doesn't ask the same questions!"  
  
"Sorry..." Teddy muttered. "How long now?"  
  
"ARRRG!" Ron moaned out loud, Amory didn't even stir.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Teddy sat quietly next to Ron on the Hogwarts Express. "Are we there yet?"  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: YAY! Four new reviewers! ... That makes me happy. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter! Stay tune for chapter three, which should be up around in a week or two. Sorry if this seems late, my house is getting remodeled and I have one really paranoid mother, so I am out of the house and away from my beloved computer almost every day. And I really hate going out, especially since I wear a back brace... oh the joy, eh? Well, until next time,  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	4. Deep Forest

A/N: hello, well, thanks to those whom reviewed! Sorry if this is late, but my house is still being remodeled and I'm typing up three other chapters for three other stories right now. Well, please check out my other stories that I have uploaded, and yeah... uh... enjoy this chapter!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest  
Exhausted, without the strength to strength to search  
People vanish into the infinite darkness  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
We lose a little bit more  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
The days pass by and change,  
Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
Over come that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
Wandering to the ends of the earth  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
In search of the light  
  
As we live on,  
We lose a little bit more  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
We live out lives  
Wandering to the ends of the earth  
Closing off  
The way back,  
We walk on for eternity  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
Unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
-Fukai Mori (Deep Forest), Inuyasha  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Three: Deep Forest  
  
"Did you finish the essay?" Hermione asked Harry as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Harry nodded and held up the five-foot parchment.  
  
"Hello Head Girl." He stated calmly. "Why did you ask if I finish it?"  
  
"Don't know, reflex I guess." She answered. "Besides, today is Halloween, and feast and all, you don't want to spend Halloween night writing that essay for Professor Grey." No one liked the new DADA Professor Grey.  
  
"True..." Harry stated simply. "So how's dating the ferret?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hermione glared at her best friend. "Draco and I aren't dating."  
  
"But you have been spending LOTS of time with him." Lavender pointed out, coming into the conversation.  
  
"He is a Head too, so we have to spend time together because of out duty." Hermione gave her reason.  
  
Neville was about to say something when Dean came running into the common room screaming, "RON WAS INNOCENT! IT"S IN THE DAILY PROPHET!" He waved the newspaper over is head before tossing it to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"What!" Harry grabbed the newspaper before Hermione and read it out loud. "Ronald Weasley, youngest son of the newly elected Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley... blah, blah... was accused of being a death eater three years ago in his fourth year at Hogwarts... during a resent capture of three death eaters during a death eater attack in California, USA, one confessed, though vetersium (sp?), that he took a polyjuice potion and disguised himself as Mr. Weasley and left fake evidence to mislead the ministry.... blah... but the real Mr. Weasley has yet to be found."  
  
Harry cursed as he finished reading the paper. Hermione burst into tears and left the common room and headed back to the Head's dorm. People started to whisper and mutter things as the crowd dispersed. Ginny walked into the common room, she was in the library.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked her boyfriend, Dean, as she saw Harry suddenly get up from the couch and go up the stairs to his dorm. She looked at the Daily Prophet that was spread on the couch that Harry sat at. She gasped as she scanned the front page from where she stood. "Ron was..." Dean nodded. Ginny then left the common room and headed for her dorm.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Dude... Ron... wakey, wakey." Teddy shook the sleeping form of Ron. "Amory is easier to wake up." He muttered as he glanced at Amory. He continued to shake Ron in order to wake him up. "We're here already."  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh, we're here already?" he looked out the window; it was night already. He stood up and stretched. "I'll carry Amory." He bends down to pick up the quiet little girl. Once she was in his arms she fell asleep, causing her father to chuckle.  
  
"Come on Teddy," the three got off the train and made their way out of the Hogameade station and up the hill towards Hogwarts. As they walked up the hill, Amory woke up and wanted to walk by herself, but when Ron placed her on the ground she broke into a run and disappeared before her father or godfather had time to catch her.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Welcome to the Halloween feast!" Dumbledore greeted. The four houses began to eat Halloween themed food and enjoy the merriment of the holiday. As Dumbledore sat back down he glanced at the sad faces of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and other Gryffindors. The aged headmaster smiled weakly and then turned to Professor McGonagall who was talking to him.  
  
As the feast progressed the caretaker Filch (sp?) appeared to the side of the Professor's table. "Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention to him. "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
  
Filch nodded. "I found this little girl on school grounds." The professors turned and looked down at two-year-old girl with light skin, brown hair and freckles. She waved at them and smiled, causing some teachers to gush.  
  
By then the whole student body noticed the little girl that the caretaker brought in. "What's you name?" Dumbledore gently asked getting out of his chair and made his way to the little girl. Filch made his way out of the Great Hall, and back outside.  
  
"Amory." She simply replied.  
  
"Where are you parents?" Dumbledore asked her as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Um..." her eyes darted every where looking at her new surroundings. "My mommy is sick and my daddy has to go somewhere to get help." Students where standing from their seats to see what was going on.  
  
"What's a little kid doing here?" Hermione asked once she caught a glimpse of the little child. "Where are her parents?"  
  
"She must be a witch since she was able to get in this school." Harry commented. Ginny nodded.  
  
Then again, Filch appeared again and muttered something in Dumbledore's ear. The headmaster nodded and called Professor Snape. Then Dumbledore, Snape and the little girl by the name Amory left the Great Hall and headed for Dumbledore's office where two men waited.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore greeted when the fiery redhead came to view. Snape stopped walking and stared at his former student in shock.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore." Ron greeted. He saw his daughter as she walked up to him and cling on to his leg. "So, you two already met Amory, my daughter?" Snape looked at the three year old, surprised that he was only seventeen, a legal wizard, married, and with a two year old kid. "This is my friend, Ted Yukahama, who accompanied me."  
  
"Hello." Teddy shook Dumbledore's hand, but only nodded at the Potion Master.  
  
"I think that we should talk in my office." Dumbledore turned to the statue of the Griffin and told the password. The statue opened up to reveal stairs, and once everyone got on, it began to go up. As soon as they reached the top and entered the Headmaster's office everyone took their respective seats. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and Snape sat rather distant from Ron, Teddy and Amory.  
  
"So, Mr. Weasley. What brining you back to you back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Well, my mater mostly concerns Professor Snape." Ron answered. "Have you heard of the recent Death Eater attack that took place at Penguin Avenue in Southern California?" Snape and Dumbledore nodded. "My wife was shopping there when the attack happened, and was struck with a hex." Ron's eyes began to get watery, but he didn't shed a tear.  
  
So Teddy continued his story. "The hex that was preformed on her was the Niru Hex."  
  
"It leaves the victim with only one year to live, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked. Ron slowly nodded. "And the only person who knows the cure would be our very own Potion Master?"  
  
"That is why we came here, to ask you if you can make the potion." Ron turned to Snape. "Will you make the potion?"  
  
Amory looked up and at Severus and asked, "You can save my mommy?"  
  
Snape looked down at the little girl. "Fine, but the potion takes two months to make, and takes two weeks for it to start taking effect."  
  
"Well, then, Severus." Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "You should start making it right away. Do you have all of the ingredients?"  
  
"Yes, my old teacher left them for me to use for any future batches." Snape answered. "I'll start on it tomorrow night."  
  
"Well, I do believe since it does take two months to make, that you three," Dumbledore looked at Ron, Amory and Teddy, "will be staying at our school for two months before returning back to the states to give your wife the potion. Are you fine with that, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron tightens his griped on his chair. "Yes, perfectly."  
  
"One more thing before I send Severus to take you to your rooms. You are no longer our student and a full legal wizard, Mr. Weasley, so please call the whole faculty at this school by their first name" before heading up the stairs in his office he turned to Teddy. "That includes you Mr. Yukahama."  
  
"Follow me." Severus beckoned to the three as the Headmaster left them. "Your new rooms will be near the Slyhterin house."  
  
"Why?" Ron burst out asking. "Why not Gryffindor?"  
  
"You need to be nearby since this potion is meant for you wife." He sneered. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, your rooms will not be in the dungeons, only nearby."  
  
X o X o X  
  
Ron lay in bed. The room that they were staying at had on common room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third bedroom was for Amory, and was connected to Ron's room. Their languages was but will be sent to the school while they sleep.  
  
Ron looked at the door that led to his daughter's room; he already had put her to bed. He knew that Teddy was out like a light. As he fell asleep, he wondered what his wife was doing at that moment.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Elaine asked her best friend as she entered the room.  
  
Layla shrugged and asked, "How are the wedding plans going?"  
  
Elaine sighed and took a seat right next to the hospital bed. "Rick and I are going to postpone it until you have fully recovered."  
  
"Your original date was in three months! Now you have to wait about an year just because of me!" Layla said. "I want to my best friend get married." She whispered.  
  
"You are not going to die." Elaine stated forcefully. "There is a reliable cure and your husband is getting it made for you as we speak."  
  
"It is not that reliable." Layla turned her head away from her friend. "It only works 70% of the time, what about that 30%?" she said rather bitterly.  
  
"It will work." Elaine said. "It will."  
  
"But if it doesn't!" Layla screamed. She looked at her best friend. "I want to see you get married, I want to be there to see your child be born. I want to see my baby girl off on her first day of school. I want to see her graduate and become a witch. I want to be there when she marries the love of her life and when she give birth to her own little angel." Layla cried out.  
  
Elaine looked at her friend in the eyes, she wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid for the people she would leave behind.  
  
"I don't want, my mother and father burring their only daughter. I don't want Ron to be a single parent, or Amory growing up without a mother's love." Layla whispered through her tears.  
  
Elaine embraced her best friend with a hug, and whispered, "You will live, and see everything you want to see, witness everything you want to witness."  
  
Layla then whispered, "Thank you."  
  
After they let go, Elaine left so Layla could speak with her cousin, Kay, who had come to visit.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Hermione looked at the fireplace in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked up from his homework. The two where the only ones awake.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked the Head Girl.  
  
"You know who I mean." Hermione whispered as she continued to look at the fire.  
  
Harry nodded, now knowing whom she meant. "You said that he tripped on a Portkey. Who knows where he has gone. My guess is that he now lives in a foreign country, attending a wizard school under a false name. I wonder how he is doing in school, maybe not good since you are not there." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around to face Harry, who was still working on his homework. "Do you know what happen to that little girl?" She asked, referring to the two-year-old girl that was found during the Halloween feast earlier that night.  
  
"Probably her parents found her already, cause Filch came and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and he left with the kid with him." Harry said as he scratched out an answer on his parchment.  
  
"Yeah, but Snape went with them." Hermione said. "Well, maybe all will explained tomorrow morning. I'm heading back to my dorm." She stated as she head out of the Gryffindor house to go to the Head dorm that she shared with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well you better hurry! Malfoy might be getting lonely!" Harry called out jokingly. Hermione turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back around. Harry chuckled to himself and tried to finish his last homework of the night, but threw down his quill. He couldn't focus on his homework, he kept thinking about his other best friend, the one whom everyone betrayed.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: YAY! Finished this chapter! Now I can lie back until the next one! Just to make something clear, this story takes place AFTHER GoF book, but before OoTP book, so that means that Sirius is ALIVE in this fan fiction story!  
  
YAY! I'm so hyped up about tomorrow! ANIME EXPO! It is like heaven on earth, besides school. I'm going as Icchan the crazy, pervey scientist from Angelic Layer! For the costume I'm borrowing my older brother's old doctor lab coat because it doesn't fit him anymore (It is size large! It looks flabby on me!). Man, I'm like going to be fourteen this month on the 16th, and my older brother is like 27!! Well, half of the day I will be Icchan, but then the other half I will be my very own Neon Genesis Evangelion Character called: Lala the Mary Sue! I can't wait for all the nasty looks I get!  
  
Well, I cannot wait for the expo! My friend Marisa and I are leaving early so we can get a one day passport for the expo, and we don't want to wait in line! When we get in we will look for every Sesshomaru, Icchan, Genjo Snazo, and Spike S. CosPlayers!  
  
Well, review please!  
  
-LalathePanda 


	5. Half Pain

A/N; Hello! Well, thanks to those whom reviewed! I just want to say that this story takes place AFTER GOF but OoTP never took place so Sirius is ALIVE! Well... now go on and read!  
  
Ps: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
How far back should I have to go? Tell me.  
Everything is so painfully vivid.  
  
The truth is, we couldn't understand each other,  
So I left and didn't look back.  
  
Fall unto a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
I never carry out my promises  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness  
And like the light from the morning, it can never return.  
  
It lies beside this cold heart, frozen  
So completely mindless that it persists forever  
  
Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions,  
And searching for redemption, I...  
  
Fall into a light sleep, on a lonely night  
I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow  
The hiding away of your warm presence  
Makes me fear the overflowing darkness  
  
Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
I never carry out my promises  
So long ago, I threw away my brightness  
And like the light form the morning sun, it can never return.  
  
-Half Pain, from the anime Witch Hunter Robin  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Four: Half Pain  
  
"Is it me or has Snape been acting oddly during class?" Hermione asked during lunch. Harry shrugged. "Do you think it has to do with the little girl?" Hermione pondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe it's his kid." Harry said with his mouth full. "Argh... Snape being a father... crap, I've lost my appetite." Harry placed his fork down.  
  
Hermione ignored the last part of Harry's comment. "I'm going to the Library for the rest of our lunch. I'll see you in DADA class?" Harry nodded as Hermione got her stuff and headed out.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," Harry counted as he played with his food, "three, two, one, and he goes after her." Harry looked up to see Draco get up from his seat and leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, Harry. What the hell is up with you counting down from ten every time Hermione leaves for the Library?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry then began to pack his books. "I'm heading to Grey's class early today, later." As soon as Harry left the Great Hall he went immediately to an empty hallway and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He quickly looked for the Library. When he found it he smiled when he saw that the dot with Hermione's name and the dot with Draco's name was right next to each other.  
  
"I so knew it!" he said to himself. He was about to roll up the map and put it away when he noticed something. It was a dot, by the looks of it the person was sleeping, and it was labeled 'Amory Weasley'. "What the-" Harry began to say but was soon cut off when he saw a dot that was heading to Snape's classroom. His eyes widened when he saw what it was labeled.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione standing there. "Oh, hey, Hermione." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Hello, Harry. What are you doing with that map?" She asked eyeing the piece of parchment.  
  
"Well... I.... Um, err... well I found something interesting."  
  
Hermione arched one of her eyebrows. "Oh really. What?"  
  
"Well it is two things really."  
  
"Oh please do tell." Hermione said sarcastically as she leaned on her side against the wall.  
  
"Well, first thing. The little girl, her last name is Weasley." Harry said.  
  
Hermione's eyes widen. "What-?"  
  
"And second," Harry cut her off, "right now, Ron is in this school."  
  
Hermione got off the wall and yelped, "WHAT?" Harry then repeated, "Ron is here!"  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. What do I owe the pleasure?" Snape sneered at Ron as he entered the dark dungeon/ classroom.  
  
"Hello, Severus. I just want to make sure that you will make the potion tonight." Ron answered as he took a seat at one of the desk.  
  
"I do plan on starting it tonight. Don't worry, you don't need to be there." Severus turned back to his papers that he was grading. When he looked up he noticed tat Ron was still there. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was just wondering if you knew who was responsible for placing that portkey, enrolling me into Western Academy, and making me an American citizen the moment I stood up." Ron replied.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I planed your escape?" the potion professor questioned. Ron nodded. "Well, I heard in a Death Eater meeting about their plan that had to do with getting you falsely accused, so I told Albus who got the portkey and talked to the headmaster of your school. From there on it were all Albus and that other headmaster's work. I was just the messenger. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, thanks." Ron then got up and left the classroom. Severus glared at door before returning to his papers.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Okay, he left Snape's classroom..." Harry muttered as he looked at the map. "Where are you going?" he asked the dot that was labeled 'Ronald Weasley'.  
  
Hermione paced around the empty classroom. "Harry, do you think that Ron is avoiding us?" Harry just shrugged. "I don't think Ron wants to see us, Harry. C'mon lunch is almost over-"  
  
"He disappeared!" Harry exclaimed as the dot disappeared from the map.  
  
Hermione turned around to face Harry. "What do you mean, disappeared?"  
  
Harry showed her the map. "I was following the dot, but when it came to here," Harry said pointing with his index finger, "It just disappeared!"  
  
Hermione looked at the spot where Harry pointed out. "Lets go... classes are about to start." She sighed and picked up her stuff and walked out of the empty classroom.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Ron entered the common room find Amory sitting on the floor with a bunch of crayons and drawing pictures on a parchment. Ron smiled, she was to busy with her picture to notice her father was in the room.  
  
When she did notice Ron was just about to enter his bedroom. "Hi, Daddy." Ron turned around and waved at his daughter before entering his room. Once upon entering he head to his desk and took out a parchment and began to write four letters, one to Dr. Ni, another to Elaine, one to his in-laws, and another to Layla.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Where's the professor?" someone asked. Seventh years Gryffindors and HufflePuff were gathered in the DADA classroom waiting for Professor Grey. Just then a man who looked exactly their age entered the classroom.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ted Yukahama, call me Mr. Yuka. I'll be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts for today. Your professor became ill, and wasn't able to teach for today." Mr. Yuka walked up to the front of the room.  
  
"Aren't you our age?" Harry asked from his seat in the front row.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a full legal wizard. I received my education in America, and we graduate at age 15, just like you teacher Professor Faye Grey." It was then when people noticed his American accent. "Well today your teacher had plan you guys to do a fifty page worksheet... screw her. What do you guys want to learn?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, girl who is seating right next to The Boy Who Lived?"  
  
"Can we talk about-"Hermione started but was cut off when the door opened.  
  
"TEDDY YUKAHAMA!" Professor Grey looked mad. "WHAT THE HELL?" she bellowed at the 'substitute teacher'.  
  
"Hey baby! Long time no see! What's crackalackin?" Mr. Yuka said with a grin on his face.  
  
Prof. Grey looked at Mr. Yuka then at her class. "What are you doing?"  
  
        "Teaching your class since you came down with a nasty cold." Mr. Yuka answered.  
  
"DO I LOOK SICK TO YOU?" she screamed at Mr. Yuka.  
  
"You look angry." Said a student who received a glare from the DADA teacher.  
  
"Besides, you seem stress. I remember the old Faye, you were like a hippie stuck in the 90s, ah... good times." Mr. Yuka said with a smile on his face as if he was remembering. "Well, anyways. Can I speak with you, Faye?"  
  
"I have a class to teach." Prof. Grey said through her teeth.  
  
"Well, then." Mr. Yuka turned to the class. "No class for today!" Everyone was caught off guard when he announced it. "Like I said: SCRAM!" and with that the class pick up their things and began to file out of the DADA classroom.  
  
As Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Hannah Abbot, and other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs passed by Mr. Yuka and Prof. Grey they over heard their conversation:  
  
"Why are you and Casper here anyways? And why is Casper's daughter-?" Prof. Grey began but Mr. Yuka cut her off mid-sentence.  
  
"Look, remember the attack at Penguin Av. From three days ago? Layla was there and got hit by a hex." Mr. Yuka told the DADA professor. That was all Harry and Hermione heard, everything else was inaudible, but they caught the last part of the conversation, "And we need that potion, cause if we don't got it then she dies..." following that your could hear Grey's gasp.  
  
Once out in the hall Harry turned to Hermione. "Who dies?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Obviously the little girl's mother, remember? I heard her say something about her mom being sick last night during the Halloween feast."  
  
"And that little girl's last name is Weasley." Harry said.  
  
Hermione's eyes widen when she made the connection. "I've got it! Harry, Ron went to the States got his education there and graduated when he was 15. He married and had a kid, that little girl." Hermione was about to say something but stopped when she realized something. "When you do the math, the little girl should be born some time in June.... When Ron was 15..."  
  
Harry stopped Hermione before she got any farther. "Look, Hermione. Lets just find Ron, get the story from him instead of making all these guesses. Besides from what we over heard Ron's wife might be dieing."  
  
"Yeah, tonight. Lets go find Ron and get the real thing." Hermione said nodding.  
  
"What about Ron?" The two turned around to see Ginny standing there. "You guys know where Ron is?" she whispered.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Molly Weasley sat on the couch in the family room of the Borrow. It was been three days since it was declared that her youngest son was innocent. 'What kind of mother am I? How could've I believed that Ron was a Death Eater?' Molly asked herself.  
  
The mother of seven children sat alone in her house. She looked up at the clock. Arthur was at work, so was Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the Twins. Ginny was in school. But to Molly's surprised the hand with Ron's face on it moved from Home to Unknown.  
  
She remembered for the very first two weeks that Ron went missing and was still thought of being a Death Eater, the clock said Unknown until min September when it went to between Home and School. But, Ron was never at the Borrow, nor at Hogwarts. By seeing that Molly believed that Ron found another place to call home and probably started a new life.  
  
The redhead woman sighed heavily and took a sip of her tea. Then the door open from the kitchen. Molly turned around with hope when see saw some red hair. But she was soon disappointed when she saw another son. "Fred?"  
  
"Are you that disappointed to see me, Mom?" Fred asked jokingly. He laid some of his stuff on the kitchen table and made his way to where his mother sat. "I told George to watch the shop while I came to see you, ya' know, to check up on you to see how you are..."  
  
"I see." Molly continued to stare at her teacup. "I was hoping for... never mind..." she sighed.  
  
"You were hoping that I was Ron, eh?" Fred asked. "Don't worry, now that the bounty thing on his head is off, he will come out of hiding. Don't worry, Mom. We will have Ron back with us." Fred said hopefully.  
  
Molly stared at the clock. The hand with Fred already moved to Home. Oh how she wished that the Hand for Ron was at Home, but it wasn't.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: Okay, I hoped that you all like this chapter! Please, please, please REVIEW!  
  
Just to let everyone know, this story is the first version to an idea I had. Once I finish this one, there will be a second version, but the plot will be different (in away) and some OC characters from this story will be in it(like Layla), but other will not (like Amory!). I just wanted to let you know, so now I did...  
  
The last part in this chapter reminds me of a quote I found in a manga (comic book) called Saiyuki. I plan to use that quote in the finial chapter of this story, don't worry, that will be a LONG time from NOW, so once you see the chapter with the quote at the beginning, or end, then you know that this story is truly finish! But this is the quote:  
  
        "Who do you suppose decided birds are free? They can fly wherever they choose... But if there is no branch for them to return to... They might regret having wings, don't you think? Perhaps true freedom is having a home to return to." –from the anime Gensomaden Saiyuki .  
  
I just love the quote! SANZO-SAMA IS SO SEXY! (Even though he was not the one who said it but still...) well, here is a special thanks to the people who reviewed:  
  
Sha're  
  
S.R  
  
Lisitea  
  
Janette  
  
Sara  
  
MyLoveSnape  
  
Onyx  
  
Emerald  
  
Artemis  
  
Kungzoune  
  
And Demora  
  
Thanks you all! Please keep on reading! (and check out my other fanfics!)  
  
-LalathePanda  
  
PS: so... does anyone read the songs at the beginning of each chapter? 


	6. 1000 Words

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, nothing new to say right now.... so just READ and REVIEW!  
  
Ps: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
  
The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say  
  
"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh  
  
And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
  
        -1000 Words (International Version), from Final Fantasy X-2  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Five: 1000 Words  
  
"Don't lie to me." Ginny said as she stepped forward to Hermione and Harry. "I know you are hiding something from me and it is Ron's whereabouts huh?"  
  
"Look, Gin, lets talk about this outside where no one can over hear, classes are done for today anyways." Harry suggested.  
  
Ginny looked at the Head Girl then at the Gryffindor Quiditch Caption before agreeing. "Fine, lets head to the group of trees nearby the lake, no one is there usually at this time of day." She then turned around and took the closest way out of the castle with Harry and Hermione following a few steps away.  
  
As soon as the three Gryffindors reached the trees Ginny turned around and crossed her arms. "What do you know about Ron?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"We think that he is in the school." Harry answered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "He's come back?"  
  
Hermione took a seat on the ground. "In a way, yes. But I don't know if he really wants to see us though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry leaned against one of the trees. "If he came back to see us then he would of made his presence known." He answered.  
  
"Then we will go see him." Ginny stated. "Lets go find him! Besides you have that map right? Shouldn't it tell you where Ron is if he is in school grounds?"  
  
"Yeah, I did found him on the map, but when he passed by this certain spot he just disappeared." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione then looked up and said, "Maybe that is where he is staying at! Harry where was the place that the dot disappeared?"  
  
"Somewhere near the Slytherin common rooms." Harry answered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, "I don't know, what are you thinking?"  
  
"We could wait nearby that place and wait for him to show up." Harry answered.  
  
"Okay, but when?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, how bout tonight guys?" Hermione suggested. "Or the sooner the better, right now."  
  
"I vote for right now." Harry said. Ginny nodded too. "Okay lets go."  
  
X o X o X  
  
Ron sat at his desk; he had just finished writing the letters and was about to send them. He got up and began to make his way to the window. But when he opened it a dark brown owl came zooming in and perched it's self on Ron's desk. Ron looked at the owl and noticed it was familiar; it was one of the Glory's owls. Ron set his letters on his bed and made his way to the owl. He unhooked the letter from the owl and began to read it.  
  
Ron,  
  
I have received word from Dr. Ni that Professor Snape will be making the potion for my daughter. But I also heard that you might have to stay there for almost two months! My daughter is lying in a hospital sick, I would feel better if her husband, daughter and one of her best friends would be here and not in some other country over seas. Please come back, tell the Potion Master that he will come to the hospital that Layla is staying at when he is finish with the potion.  
  
I know you don't need to be there, I heard it from the doctor. I'll be sending the jet to take you back to Los Angeles. This isn't an option, you are coming back!  
  
-Mr. And Mrs. Glory  
  
Ron placed the letter down and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I'm heading back," he said out loud. He then picked up the letter that were on his bed and threw them into the fireplace; he didn't need to send them, since he was going to see everyone the next day. After throwing the letters into the fire he began to pack Amory's and his things. By the flick of his wand everything was packed and ready to leave.  
  
"Why are you packed?" Ron turned around to see Teddy. He held up the letter and gave it to his friend who quickly read it and nodded understandingly. "Okay, I'll pack my stuff and you take Amory and apparate (sp?) to the jet. I'll go tell the headmaster that we have to leave."  
  
Ron nodded. "Amory!" he called into the common room. "Come, we have to leave." He told her when she came up to him. Ron then gathered their luggage and picked up Amory before they disappeared with a pop.  
  
Soon after that, Teddy finished packing, he shirked he stuff and placed it in his pocket before heading out to go tell Dumbledore that they must leave. Just as the secret entrance to the rooms closed, and as Teddy turned the corner, at the opposite side of the hall, three students walked into the hallway and tried to find the door that just closed.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore." Teddy greeted as he entered the office.  
  
Dumbledore looked up. "Didn't I tell you no formalities?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Layla's parent's sent us a letter and wants us back in L.A. Ron and Amory are already at the jet and once I get there we will leave." Teddy said.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I guess that you will be seeing Severus and I in two months." Teddy nodded. "Well, I'll tell Severus of the new devolvement, and you will have a nice flight."  
  
"Thanks you, sir." Teddy said before turning around.  
  
"One more thing." Dumbledore stopped him before he opened then door. "Would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"No, sir. I really don't like lemon flavored candy." Teddy declined.  
  
"Ah, to bad. More for me then." Dumbledore smiled as Teddy left his office and apparated to the airport.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Where is that door?" Hermione pondered out loud as she, Harry and Ginny looked for the door that might lead to the room at Ron was staying at. "Come one, where are you?"  
  
"We've looked for at least half and hour, guys." Harry complained. "Maybe he left." he suggested.  
  
"No he is still here! Thrust me!" Hermione argued. "He just has to be here! I have to tell him I'm sorry! Ron is here God damn it!"  
  
"Give it up!" Ginny shrieked. "Ron isn't here anymore! He left! He left us again!" the redhead cried out as she slumped against the wall. "He left the school, he doesn't want us anymore, he doesn't need us..." she whispered.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny then looked at the floor before she screamed out in anger and walked off to go back to the Head dorm. Harry stared at Ginny and let out a sigh of frustration. "Damn, why must you make this hard for us?" Harry asked to the thin air. He might have been asking Ron or maybe that mysterious force up there.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Ron sat in his seat on the jet. It has been two hours since the jet took off. He looked to his left to see Teddy and Amory watching a Disney movie on one of the screens with a pair of headphones on their heads. He smiled to himself as he watched his daughter and her godfather spend some time with each other. He yawned and turned the other way before falling asleep.  
  
X o Flashback/ Dream o X  
  
"Casper!" Casper turned around to see Layla run towards him, when she caught up with her boyfriend she cling to his arm. "Hey, are we still going out tonight?" that day was Saturday, and there were no classes on that day. And on that day, Casper was planning on taking Layla out to the local town.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked as the couple passed by a group of third years.  
  
"Um... I have to tell you something." Layla said rather slowly.  
  
"Is it really important that I have to wait for tonight?" He asked her. Layla nodded. "Okay then." He kissed her on the lips. "I have Quiditch practice, I'll see you tonight then, Babe." He then left and headed to field.  
  
X o scene changes o X  
  
"Casper!" Casper looked up as he saw his four-month pregnant girlfriend waved to him from the not so far distance. He picked up his pace as he walked down the snowy hill and to the three that Layla waited at. As soon as he came to reach Layla hugged him and gave Casper a quick kiss on the lips. "How detention, Mr. Troublemaker?"  
  
"It was okay... how was the tutoring session with the fourth years, Miss Teacher?" he asked slyly.  
  
She smirked at him, "It was good, but I wish I was spending that time with my fiancé."  
  
"Well, we have all the time in the world when we graduate." Casper smiled at her as they took a seat on one of the big roots of the tree. "Isn't this beautiful?" He asked as they looked out to the magical winter landscape of their school in Northern California.  
  
"Breath taking. Did your old school in Scotland look just as magical as this?" She asked as her eyes scanned the area slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but every time I looked at it, I felt something was missing in a way." Casper told her.  
  
Layla turned to Casper. "What would that be?"  
  
"You." He whispered.  
  
She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lip. "That was so cheesy, but it was sweet." He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As they sat there Layla slowly began to hum.  
  
"You have a nice voice." Ron commented midway through her humming. "Does the angel of lyrics to her song?" Layla grinned and shook her head. "No? Aw, why not?"  
  
"It's cold." Layla said stating the obvious  
  
"Want to go inside then?" He asked. Layla nodded. Casper then got up and helps his girlfriend off the root of the tree and head back inside the school to get warm.  
  
X o End of Flashback/ Dream o X  
  
Ron then awoke to the sound of the pilot announced that they were about to land in LAX airport. Ron stretched his arms and look to his left to find the two fast asleep. He gave small grim smile before waking them up, and telling them that they were almost home.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: Please review! PLEASE! Well, if I don't update for a long period of time during this summer break, then I am off on a vacation. I just wanted to get that cleared... well, later... please review! and also, the song, 1000 Words, is in a way referring to Layla with Ron leaving to go to England, and with Hermione and Ginny with Ron dissapearing three years ago... well, just review!  
  
- Lala-the-Panda  
  
PS: sorry if this story seems rushed and for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! 


	7. Myself

A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been very busy... actually, no, and I have just been very lazy sorry. Well, in personal news, last Friday was my birthday! Well, I was in self-loathing on that day, and I spent the almost the whole day in my house doing nothing even though I should have started on this chapter, oh well! Please, PLEASE review! I'm starting to think that no one reads this story anymore... (Sobs)  
  
PS: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know!  
  
PSS: this chapter will be a break from the storyline; it will focus on a certain part in Ron/ Casper and Layla's relationship.  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
Why, oh why do I love you so much?  
My tears overflow this much.  
Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything  
A place just a little ways away- that was where I was  
  
That day deep in your eyes, I saw loneliness  
Are the two of us alike?  
If I'd realized it now...  
  
Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
From afar, I realize it now  
  
Like a last child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever  
"It was okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike  
And I decided then I would protect you  
  
Why can't I turn them to memories?  
You're too far, too near for me to reach  
The more I tell myself "I will forget"  
The larger you loom in my thoughts  
  
Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
I realize it now from afar  
  
Why do I love you so much?  
It's so easy I just can't answer  
  
-Myself from the anime Full Moon o Sagashite  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter six: Myself  
  
X o Two months later o X  
  
Ron looked out into the grey scenery and rested his head against the coolness of the glass window. The past two months have been hard on him. Layla has been in and out of the hospital, like that morning, she had to go back and stay there for the rest of the week, Snape was coming from Hogwarts with the potion tomorrow to give it to her. But that meant that Layla might stay even longer at the hospital this time, so the doctors can check if the potion is working.  
  
And he knew that Amory knew that her mother wouldn't be spending Christmas at home that year. The little girl was currently staying at the Glory Estate with Ron's in-laws. He slowly left his head of the glass of the window and made his way to his office to go back to work, he only had a couple of papers to sign then he would send it off to the Head of his department.  
  
As he walked down the hall to get to his office he noticed how gloomy, and uninviting that house felt. This holiday Ron didn't bother putting up the holiday decorations. But it wasn't the lack of holiday spirit that brought the despair feeling in the small manor, it was the lack of people that Ron loved. There was none of Layla's cheerful smile and warmth, and that made the place seem cold and dark. The halls were silent; he couldn't hear Amory's innocent laughter, child like crying, or her tantrums ringing about.  
  
Ron entered his office and went back to work. Soon, after two hours of proof reading and signing, the seventeen year-old felt tired. He leaned back into his leather chair and closed his eyes.  
  
X o X o X  
  
Memory  
  
(A/N: in this part I will refer to Ron as 'He' or 'Him', because he is reliving it, and would be confusing both ways if I called him Ron or Casper for parts like 'He said...' and 'He felt a tug on his sleeve'. But I will only use the name Casper when necessary, like, "Casper! Over here!" She called out, see? Well, I thought that I might just make that clear... okay? Now read on!)  
  
X o X o X  
  
A fifteen year-old redhead woke up with the sun from his window beaming on his face. He turned to his right to she the nude back of his girlfriend. He smiled when he remember about the night before but quickly came to his senses that Layla had to get out of his dorm before they got caught and get in trouble with the school.  
  
"Wake up." He said as he gently shook her. Layla began to stir and woke up. "C'mon, get your clothes on and leave before we get caught."  
  
"Well, good morning to you too!" Layla said brightly and sarcastically. He smiled and just stuck his tongue at her. "Fine, fine." She muttered as she got out of bed to get her clothing on. As soon as she was finished she gave him a kiss before leaving. "Last night was wonderful." She whispered as the kiss ended. "It was my first time."  
  
"Me too." He whispered back. Layla smiled at him then left his dorm to sneak back to hers.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A week later...  
  
"Hey, have you seen Layla?" He asked that morning during breakfast.  
  
Elaine shook her head. "Nope, she's back at the dorm puking her guts out. Probably food poisoning, she ate a bit more then usual last night." She answered her best friend's boyfriend's question. "Well, see you later, Casper. I'm going to check up on Layla."  
  
"Can I come?" He asked, stopping Elaine before she left the Eating Room.  
  
"No, remember? Boys can't go to into our dorms." She said with a wink before leaving the room.  
  
That afternoon...  
  
(A/N; if you remember, this is the same part from the last chapter)  
  
"Casper!" Casper turned around to see Layla run towards him, when she caught up with her boyfriend she clings to his arm. "Hey, are we still going out tonight?" that day was Saturday, and there were no classes on that day. And on that day, Casper was planning on taking Layla out to the local town.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked as the couple passed by a group of third years.  
  
"Um... I have to tell you something." Layla said rather slowly.  
  
"Is it really important that I have to wait for tonight?" He asked her. Layla nodded. "Okay then." He kissed her on the lips. "I have Quiditch practice, I'll see you tonight then, Babe." He then left and headed to field.  
  
That night...  
  
"Layla, is something wrong? You looked distracted during dinner." He told his girlfriend as they got back from their date at the local town nearby their school. They entered her dorm, and went to her bedroom. "Where are all your room mates? Weren't you planning on telling me something?"  
  
"I asked them to leave so we wont get disturbed." She quickly explained. "Can you please sit?" She asked. He nodded and sat on her bed. "Um, you heard this morning that I was sick, right?" he nodded and she continued, "Well, when Elaine came back we performed this spell to find out what was wrong with me so I wouldn't go see the nurse and well... um..."  
  
Layla's eyes began to well up with tears. He motioned her to sit right next to him, which she did. "What, what's wrong? You're not really sick right?" He asked gently as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her.  
  
"I'm..." Was all he heard and the rest was just mumbled out.  
  
"I couldn't hear-"He began but was cut off when Layla cried out, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
He froze. "Wha-what?" he barely whispered because he was shocked.  
  
"I-I'm not sick! I'm carrying your kid!" She cried to him. He brought her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, still shocked about it. "What are we going to do?" she cried into his chest.  
  
"We'll figure out something." He reassured her.  
  
"You're not leaving me?" She asked surprised looking up at him with her tear stained face.  
  
"Why would I ever leave you?" He asked, brushing the hair strands from her face. "Don't worry, it will be all fine."  
  
"But I'm pregnant! We're still in school! We're not even married yet!" Her eyes widen when she realized their real situation. "Oh my god... I've committed a sin..."  
  
He looked at her, "Marry me then."  
  
"What?" she looked up and into his eyes.  
  
"Marry me, become my wife, give birth to my kid."  
  
"I don't know what to say-"  
  
"Say yes then." He cut her off.  
  
She smiled and flung herself at him yelling out "YES!" He fell back on her bed with her lying on top of him with her arms around his neck. "Everything will work out, wont it?" She whispered into his hear.  
  
He grinned at her and whispered "Don't worry, we'll be fine."  
  
X o X o X  
  
End of memory  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: sorry it is short! Maybe because this really had nothing to do with the plot... oh well, the next chapter is one of the big ones! Now... REAVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
-LalathePanda 


	8. A Cold Flower

A/N: sorry! I've just been lazy, and never get around to getting a chapter done! But I have a lot in my mind! Plus, my back brace makes me all lazy... man this sucks, I'm going to be a freshman in high school with braces, back brace, fizzy hair, eye glasses, acme, I'm short... damn I'm babbling again... sorry... um... probably once school starts again I'll be on track and updated more often! Well... REVIEW! I'm starting to think your all dead!  
  
PS: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know! Well, if you haven't been reading the songs, I suggest you go back though the chapters and check them out!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
We loved each other so much it hurt  
Before we noticed, dreams turned into despair  
The piercing light, the drafty wind  
Hurts my wet cheeks, like it's trying to sink in  
  
Anyway, there will still be a day called tomorrow  
Something will be fulfilled, someday  
A new, small dream without basis  
I can feel it in the palm of my hand  
  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better now  
The wind that shakes the cradle  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better yeah  
As if turning back, I wake from a dream  
  
With an unclean heart, I want to smash them to pieces,  
Dreams, hopes, everything, with these hands  
What was it I was afraid of?  
I still don't know  
  
And I don't want to know   
The sun will come up again In this sky, even if I feel something keenly  
Memories and things I speak of sadly  
What help will they be?  
  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better now  
I want to break it carefully  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better yeah  
Like kicking a cold flower  
  
I can feel it in the palm of my hand  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better now  
The wind that shakes the cradle  
  
I'm feeling myself again  
I'm feeling better yeah  
As if turning back, I wake from a dream  
I'm feeling myself again  
  
I'm feeling myself again I'm feeling better yeah Like kicking a cold flower  
  
- Tsumetai Hana (A Cold Flower), The Brilliant Green  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Seven: A Cold Flower  
  
"So, this is it." Ron looked down at his wife who lay on the hospital bed.  
  
"Don't worry, it will work." He took a seat at the side of her bed and held her hand. "Your parents visited you already today?"  
  
"Yeah, this early morning but they had to leave soon, because Amory was still at home asleep." Layla sighed. "So, when's the professor coming?"  
  
"He should be here any moment now."  
  
Layla looked at her husband, "You know, we should be grateful for him. He saved your life back then, and now he his saving mine's."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ron replied. Soon after that, the couple sat in her hospital room in an eerie awkward silence, then a knock at the door broke it and a nurse, who was a witch, walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, but Mr. Snape has arrived, and we will give her the potion." The nurse explained. The two nodded to acknowledge what the nurse told them. As soon as the nurse left Ron turned to Layla and asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a potion..." Layla rambled.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Ron asked with a silly grin on his face. Layla returned the grin and nodded. "Alright."  
  
A couple moments later, Dr. Ni and Severus entered the room. "Harry Holidays." The doctor greeted.  
  
Severus ignored the pleasantries, and got down to business. "This potion took two months to make. It will also take about two months before it starts to go into affect-"but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Why two months?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"The potion gradually makes its way all over her wife's body. It goes to every single vein and blood vessel very slowly." The potion master explained quickly before returning to what he was originally talking about. "During those two months while the potion is taking affect, your wife will be losing a certain amount of her life energy, making her weak, sleepy, and her immune system weak too, meaning that a simple flu could be- "  
  
"I get it." Layla interrupted. "So it's like I'm an patient with AIDS."  
  
"What?" both Severus and Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind." Both Dr. Ni and Layla replied.  
  
"After that two months, and the potion starts to take affect, how long will it take until she is fully recovered?" Ron asked looking down to Layla.  
  
"Six to seven months. The potion has to take some time to get back her life energy, and that takes awhile." Severus answered.  
  
"And that's if it works." Dr. Ni said.  
  
"What will happen if it doesn't work?" Layla asked.  
  
"70 percent chance it will work, and for that 30... if it doesn't work we will know by doing a test by the end of the seventh month, and if more then 70 percent of her life energy is regained then you are well on your way to recovery with no side affects. If it is between 69 percent and 40 then you would most likely survive but with minor and major side affects, like frequent headaches, muscle pains, your sight being bad, and unable to reproduce children. If it is 39 percent and bellow..." Dr. Ni hesitated and Severus picked up where he left off.  
  
"If you life energy is 39 percent or below, then on the night before you were hexed you will fall into a coma. On the following day, being the date that you were hex, on the hour it happens, you will die peacefully." Severus looked at Ron then at Layla. "Lets just hope for the best."  
  
He then pulled out the vile out of his robes and handed it to Dr. Ni who took a look at it before giving it to Layla. Layla held in her hands, popped the cork, and took a glance at Ron before drinking all of it. As the last bit of it left her mouth, she looked like she was going to throw up. "Taste like crap." She said wishing the taste on her tongue were gone.  
  
"Glad you liked it." Dr. Ni said jokingly. "Well, Mr. Snape, I do believe that you have to being going now."  
  
"Well, then, until next time." Severus said and with a pop he was gone.  
  
"Am I able to go home?" Layla asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you will have to stay over night so we can check up on you. Then you will be able to go home for Christmas. Originally you were scheduled to stay for the rest of the week, but Mr. Snape assured me that you are able to go home and spend Christmas with your family."  
  
"Thanks you." Ron said before the doctor left.  
  
"Oh no, don't thank me." Dr. Ni said. "Thank Mr. Snape."  
  
X o X o X  
  
Soon the holidays pasted, and they year 1996 fade into the New Year, 1997. The current month is late January.  
  
Layla still sifted from her home to the hospital every now and then, she started to become weak, but tests showed that the potion is half way done with her body, by the end of February the potion should be in full affect and she should be getting some of her life energy back.  
  
During the days and weeks she wasn't resided at the hospital, she stayed at her childhood home, the Glory Estate, with her parents, daughter, and Ron. Teddy watched over the manor for Ron; Ron would stay at the manor during the times Layla stayed at the hospital. Elaine continued to plan her wedding, which was reset for April 12.  
  
Amory was always by her mother's side when she wasn't in the hospital. The only times she wasn't with her mom was when Ron had to speak with her privately or when Layla requested her to leave for a while. When Layla stayed at the hospital, Amory would visit every single day with out fail. Sometimes it would be her mom, and, or, dad that would bring Amory, or one of her godparents. Sometimes Ron would bring Amory, but it was really a lot, he was busy, he was an Auror part time (but still worked for the magical games branch full time), two more ex-Death Eater attacks as happen in the west coast, in total about six attacks have happen world wide in the past few months since the one that took place at Penguin Avenue.  
  
Currently at moment, Layla was at home, with her mom, her dad was at work. Elaine and her fiancé were at a meeting with a wedding planner. Ron was taking a break, well, sleeping in his office; he had just finished signing a bunch of papers. As for Teddy, he decided to take Amory out for the day.  
  
"Do you like that?" Teddy asked Amory as he crouched besides her. They two were in a muggle mall and had pasted by a toyshop the sold new toys that were made the old fashion way. The store caught the young girl's eyes. The window displayed toys that looked like they traveled through time from the Victorian Era.  
  
Amory nodded to Teddy's question. "Can I go inside?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, and the two walked into the store. Teddy knew that Amory would like stuff from here. She was just like her mother, loved toys just like theses. Layla always had a thing for Teddy Bears, and it was no exception with Amory. Both parents, grandparents, and godparents would give Amory a teddy bear on a certain day, on her birthday, Ron and Layla would give her a stuff bear as a gift, on Christmas, her grandparents would give her one. As for Elaine and Teddy, both agreed to give Amory a bear together when a special event happens, like when she wins a award, or when she graduate from school. She so far had a total of eight bears, each which she loved.  
  
(Layla so far had a total of 20 bears, 17 given to her by her parents, one for each of her birthdays, and three by Ron, given on each of their wedding anniversaries)  
  
The little girl headed straight to the Teddy Bear section. "Wow..." she said in her three year-old voice. Little did she know; this was one of the shops that most of her bears came from.  
  
"Uncle Teddy! Uncle Teddy!" she cried out to him in joy as she walked over to her. "Looky at this one."  
  
Teddy picked up the bear she pointed to. It a small Panda, it was soft, had a light yellow ribbon tied around it's neck, and the arms and legs were attached by these joint things that enabled them to move the arms and leg forward. 'Well, this is cute...' Teddy thought. He say the price tag attached to it's ear, it read $55.  
  
(A/N: I've decided that the toys in the store are all hand made! So the price is a but pricey.)  
  
"Can I get? Please!" Amory showed him her puppy-dog face. They only person who can resist that face was her mom, everyone lese would fall victim to it.  
  
"Okay. But... do you really want it?" she nodded. "Are your really, really, really, really, really sure?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Yah, I'm really, really, REALLY sure, Uncle Teddy." She paused for a moment before speaking up again. "If you buy it then I wont tell my daddy that you've been eating his cookies from his secret cookie jar."  
  
"Darn! Alright, lil' lady. You win." Teddy said with a wink.  
  
"Yay for me!" she said joyfully. Teddy then purchased the bear and they left the store.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Looky what Uncle Teddy bought me today!" Amory called out to her mother as she climbed the stairs and headed to the wing of the house that her mother and father stayed at (Amory's current room was her mother's old bedroom). She quickly found the door and opened it. "Mommy! Look what I got..." but stopped mid-sentence when she found the room empty. "Mommy?"  
  
Teddy soon followed and peered into the room. "Uncle Teddy? Where's Mommy? She doesn't need to go back to the Care place until next week!" the Care place meant Hospital, Amory, couldn't pronounce it.  
  
"I know..." Teddy looked around. "She had to go back." he said to her has he knelt down in front for the crying girl.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Your Grandma just flooed me and said that she caught a cold and had to go to the Care place so they could get rid of it." Teddy explained. Because of Layla's weak immune system a common cold can be bad. "Look, I'm going to go get your daddy. Stay here in the house and don't leave, the house elves will take care you. Your Grandpa will come home soon and will take you to Mommy. Alright?"  
  
Amory nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to your room and then I'll leave." They eighteen year-old picked up Amory and the bag that had the teddy bear. As soon as they reached their room, Teddy left Amory in the care of the House Elves.  
  
"Would Miss like anything?" one of the house elves asked.  
  
"I wanna sleep." She replied. The house elf tucked her in, she didn't want to dress up, and she fell asleep. Before the elf left he noticed a shopping bag, he took out the teddy bear and placed it right next to Amory, under her arms.  
  
Just as the house elf closed the door Amory's eyes fluttered open. She got up from her laying position and saw the stuff toy next to her. 'I forgot to name It.' she thought. She got out of bed, bear in hand, and walked over to the bookshelf. She remembered when her parents and her started to live in her grandparent's home; her mother showed her a book of names that she kept in her room.  
  
Amory quickly found the book and pulled it out of the shelves. She blew the dust off, opened it, and began to scan its pages until she found a suitable name for her new bear. A couple pages later she found it. Amory closed the book and looked at the toy panda. "From now on your name is Mika." She whispered to the teddy bear. "I hope you like it."  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: Aw... now wasn't that cute and sad at the same time? ... Okay, well, I updated... now some please review! What happen to all my reviewers? Can I get at least three reviews? C'mon! PLEASE!  
  
Well, I just want to give a brief description on how Amory looks: she has dark brown hair, but when you put light directly on her hair it looks a bit red-ish. I don't know what eye color Ron has, so Amory's eyes will be this bright blue, and she has a slightly tanned skin (from Layla) and some freckles. Oh, and her birthday will be some time in June. Okay, that's all cleared...  
  
So, if you are reading this story then review! Please! Damn it! I'm begging!  
  
-LalathePanda 


	9. For Fruits Basket

A/N: Hello! Thanks to those who have read AND reviewed! BWAHAHAHA! Well, please review! I want at least TWO reviews!  
  
PS: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know! Well, if you haven't been reading the songs, I suggest you go back though the chapters and check them out!  
  
Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!  
  
X o X o X  
  
I was so happy, you were laughing  
With a smile that melts everything away  
  
Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,  
Waiting for the time to sprout  
  
For instance, even if today is so painful  
And yesterday's wounds remain  
I want to believe that I can feel my heart and go on  
  
I cannot be reborn  
But I can change as I go on, so  
Let's stay together always  
  
Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers  
This simple desire is everlasting  
  
I want things to be simple  
Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow  
  
For instance, even if today is painful  
Someday it will become a warm memory  
If you leave everything up to your heart  
  
I understand the meaning our living here  
It is to know the joy pf having been born  
Let's stay together always  
  
For instance, even if today is painful  
Someday it will become a warm memory  
If you leave everything up to your heart  
  
I understand the meaning out living here  
It is to know the joy of having been born  
Let's stay together always  
  
-For Fruits Basket, from the anime Fruits Basket  
  
X o X o X  
  
Wind  
  
Chapter Eight: For Fruits Basket  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? HEEELLOOO?" Elaine called out as she flooed into the house. "Ron?" she called out, "I know you're here!" she walked down the spiral staircase (she came by the fireplace upstairs) and went right to Ron's study. She pulled open the door and smiled in triumph. "Ah ha! There you are, just like I suspected."  
  
Ron saw standing up with his back facing her looking through his books. He turned around. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Just me!" Elaine cried out, being over dramatic but in a playful way. "All jokes aside, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Ron said, not even taking his eyes away from the book he had just open up.  
  
"Can Amory be the flower girl in my wedding?" Elaine asked.  
  
"Of coarse! She is your goddaughter." Ron answered as he finally looked at her as he made his way to his desk.  
  
"YAY! Yippee! Thanks a bunch Ronnie!" Elaine exclaimed. "I feel like kissing you!" she said in her usual singsong voice.  
  
"I'll pass." Ron told her with a small grin as he sifts through his papers.  
  
"Maybe you should quit being a Auror part time." Elaine advised him as she saw his work.  
  
"Nah, I like my work." Ron replied.  
  
"But, you have to much going on and with Layla..." she let her best friend's name linger.  
  
"I'm fine." Ron said, without raising his voice. "So, how are the plans?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Ronnie!" Elaine whined.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"You know... the two months are almost over. How's Layla lately?" Elaine asked. The two months were about to end in a couple of days. Severus was to come from Hogwarts again. From what Ron had research, near the end of the two months, before the life energy is restored; the victim grows very weak, until they can't move without help, that's where Layla is. But once the two-month period ends, the potion is to start taking affect and she is to slowly recover.  
  
"Oh the usual, sleep, dizzy, hungry, and all that stuff." Ron told Elaine. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, only a couple more days, eh?" Elaine said optimistically as she began to leave the study.  
  
"Yeah, only a few more days." Ron replied. 'Then, Layla will be getting well... and I'll have her back...' He thought, silently to himself.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"It's good to see you home, Bill." Molly greeted her oldest son as he took a seat at the kitchen table that early night.  
  
"Yup." Bill replied as he took a sip of the tea his mum placed in front of him.  
  
Molly took a set next to her eldest child and sipped her drink. "So, how's work?"  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful. It's nice to go back to my original job." Bill replied. When the Dark War began he started a desk job at Gringotts (sp?) but once Harry defeated Voldemort he went back to his original job back in Egypt.  
  
"That's wonderful." Molly replied.  
  
"How's Dad?" Bill asked.  
  
"Oh, he is doing fine. Everyone loves him as Minister." Molly answered with a chuckle.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So, how's Fleur?" His mum asked.  
  
"Um, we broke up, a couple of days ago..." Bill replied slowly.  
  
"Oh, I see. But you two made such a good couple." Molly replied a bit disappointed. None of her boys, besides, Percy, had a serious relationship with a girl; she was hoping for them to get married soon, she really wanted some grand children.  
  
"But I've been seeing someone lately." Bill said. "Her name is Maria, she's a witch from Spain."  
  
"Oh, how lovely. Well, she better stick." Molly joked as got up from her chair to put her teacup in the sink. As she pasted by the clock, a certain hand went from Home to Hospital. It was the hand with Ron.  
  
Every since it was declared about Ron's innocence the kids tried to sneak him into the conversation with their parents, but every time he was mention Molly would burst into tears and go on ranting about how she was a bad mother to Ron and should have treated him better.  
  
Bill saw the hand changed and wondered, 'is Ron okay?' it disturbed him because the hand went to Hospital. Bill later shrugged it off, considering that he could do nothing about it. A few moments later, Arthur, Percy, and the twins came home for dinner. Charlie was still with his dragons.  
  
As soon as Fred and George took their seats Fred said, "So Mum, what's for dinner? It better not be-"  
  
"Something with leeks. You know how we don't-"  
  
"Like leeks." Fred finished George's sentence.  
  
"Don't worry, George, it isn't leeks this time." Molly said.  
  
"Hey! I'm Fred!" Fred exclaimed, but his mother ignored it.  
  
"Well, let's dig in." Arthur said with his utensils in hand ready to eat his dinner.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"Dude... every wonder what's going on?" Teddy asked Ron. The two just got back from the hospital and where hanging around Ron's kitchen, both eating a sub sandwich from yesterday's brunch or lunch.  
  
"Going on were? At the hospital?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"No, dude, back at England." Teddy said.  
  
"I don't know, there's a time difference and all." Ron replied as he ate is lunch.  
  
"So? It's night time, guess."  
  
"I don't feel like it." Ron replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll back off." Teddy said putting his hands up. "But, man, I wonder. When will you visit your family? I think your mom might want to know her youngest boy is married, very young I might add, and has a kid, out of wedlock, may I add."  
  
"Teddy! Cut it out..." Ron said angrily before taking a bite.  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Well, I was thinking, once Layla gets better, maybe I'll go. Keyword: maybe." Ron said.  
  
Just then an owl flew into the kitchen and landed right next to Ron. Ron unlatched the letter and saw the Auror crest on the seal. He placed down his sub and broke the seal.  
  
Dear Casper,  
  
This coming Easter Break the prefects and Heads students of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be coming over from England to visit the country. They will be staying at Western Academy during that week (all of the students of WA will be already away for their break). They will be visiting many place here in California, and during the times they are at Southern California, we asked for you to follow them to assure their safety due to all the Ex-Death Eater attacks. You don't have to make your presence know, you just have to follow the group to make sure that they are safe.  
  
You are not the only one chosen to do this, there are five others assign to this. Thank you for your help, we'll see you this coming April.  
  
Signed,  
  
Mark Ark  
  
Head of the California's Auror Department (CAD)  
  
"Looks like you will have to meet them a bit to soon, eh?" Teddy said jokingly. Ron said nothing but he crumpled up the letter and asked a house elf to throw it away.  
  
X o X o X  
  
"I'm heading to America!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just got back from a Head and Prefect meeting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he settled his broom next to him on the couch (he just got back from practice).  
  
"Well, during out Easter Break Head Boy, Head Girl, and all the prefects are heading to California!" Hermione said very excited. Ginny squealed in joy, she was a prefect too.  
  
"Is this safe?" Seamus asked. "With all the Ex-Death Eater attacks there! I heard about three happen over in California!"  
  
"Yeah, his true, you know." Harry said looking at Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, but there will be Aurors that will keep us safe!" Ginny said. "I can't wait, I want to shop at Penguin Avenue! They have the best clothing stores there!"  
  
"It's all designer labels there, and all expensive!" Lavender said.  
  
"But, a girl cant help but look." Ginny said a bit dreamily.  
  
"But, that was where the first Ex-Death Eater attack in California happen!" Seamus informed them.  
  
"Really?" both Ginny and Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said. "But, I heard it's reopened already, besides there's always Rodeo Drive. It's nearby."  
  
"Rode-a what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a muggle shopping place, like Penguin Avenue... they have all the muggle designers there! Like Gucci and Versace! Did you know that Versace is also sells clothing in our world?" Lavender said. "But it is really, really pricey. Probably people like the Malfoys, and all those purebloods can afford them..."  
  
"So, anything else?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it. I remember hearing the tour guide in Southern California is around our age. Because the person is like Professor Grey, graduated at age 15." Ginny told them.  
  
"Well, any who, I cant wait to go!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You know, Mione, that you and Draco have to share the same room..." Ginny told her.  
  
"I'll survive." Hermione said pretty confidant. Harry smirked at that, knowing the real truth.  
  
"Hey, while your there, maybe you can try finding Ron." Dean suggested. Everyone looked at him. "What? You never know!"  
  
"Thanks Dean, but I highly doubt he would live in the golden state." Ginny said looking at her boyfriend.  
  
X o X o X o  
  
"Aw man! Why me!" Elaine exclaimed as she entered Ron and Layla's house and then their kitchen to find Ron and Teddy there (Amory was at her grandparent's estate). "So, you're one of the Aurors assigned to baby-sit?" she asked, eyeing the letter that the house elf was taking away.  
  
"Yup... how do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, how?" Teddy asked, after finishing his sub.  
  
Elaine sighed. "Remember I work for CDTMB (California's Department of Tourism for Magical Beings). I was just assigned to be their tour guide while their here in L.A"  
  
"But, then, your wedding will be in a few days!" Teddy exclaimed, noticing that dates.  
  
"Yup. Damn!" Elaine took out her wand and burned the letter. "They know I'm getting married soon so why did they give me work only four days before my day!"  
  
"Aw, poor Elaine... why don't you let me give you a hug?" Teddy said with his arms open.  
  
"I rather vomit to death." Elaine said glaring at him.  
  
Ron laughed to himself. "I wonder how you guys ever became friends."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Elaine said. "I know..."  
  
"Yeah," Teddy said, "You and Elaine got together... "  
  
"Bwahaha!" Ron cackled jokingly. Both Teddy and Elaine grinned at this. They both knew that Ron need more moments like this to keep his sprits high.  
  
X o X o X  
  
A/N: well, nothing new... just... just go and review! I want at least two reviews. TWO! T-W-O! The number TWO! Okay people?  
  
Well, thanks to:  
  
Kungzoune: Ron will be seeing some familiar faces, (this chapter gives off a lot of hints who), but he wont be seeing his whole family until later chapters... don't worry it wont be near the end. I have something planned... well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Asdf- thanks for reviewing! Just like what I told Kungzoune, Ron will be seeing familiar faces, but he will see his whole family later on in this story.... When? Where? How? Don't worry; it's all planed out... I think... and this will have a happy ending, an I can assure you that and... what do you mean I'm back?  
  
Well, please continue reading my reviewers! And keep those reviews coming! So if you are reading this story and you have not reviewed! Then I order you too! Yeah, and also please read and review my other story, Cynical World... NOW!  
  
-LalathePanda 


	10. Fiction

A/N: THANKS TO THOSE WHOM REVIEWED! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, enjoy chapter nine, and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! MWAHAHAHA!

PS: does anyone read the songs in the beginning of the chapter? I just want to know! Well, if you haven't been reading the songs, I suggest you go back though the chapters and check them out!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

I'm living with false hope, and my eyes

Just wanna see a ray of light

I'm gonna find it in my fairy tale

I hear, long forgotten broken toys

Tell me ancient lies of a boy

I will sing of them in my fairy tale

I was just a silent girl

Always dreaming of a little angel

Close to my reality

Sing, la la la ...

The midnight sun hangs in the sky

Show me your smile, my little angel

Hear me, my fantasy

Sing la la la...through the night

See, how my flights of imagination

Help me discover comprehension

I can find it in my fairy tale

I know, only a man can dare to dream

Nothing is really as it seems

Keep on telling, your own fairy tale

Now wake up, my silent girl

Take to flight, like a foolish angel

Sing me your fantasy

Sing, la la la....

My midnight sun hangs in the sky

The first and last wondrous invention

Show me the horizon

Sing, la la la....

The summer is here, we kiss and fall in love

But we've got to go, leaving nothing here

I wanna share the memories of long forgotten love

I was just a silent girl

Wishing for better understanding

This is my melody

Sing, la la la ...

My midnight sun hangs in the sky

Help me to tell my history

With painted scenery

Sing, la la la ...

In my fairy tale

I'm living in my fairy tale ...

-Fiction by Yuki Kajiura

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Nine: Fiction

"The potion is going quite nicely. In a few days you should be able to move around normally." Severus informed Layla as he looked through her charts.

"So it is working?" Layla asked eagerly.

"Yes. But still, don't work too hard and such. You are still sick." The potion master warned the seventeen year-old. "Now, I will be seeing you in two months again." Severus turned to Dr. Ni. "And if anything happens that's out of the ordinary, contact me please." And with that he left the room.

The doctor turned to Layla and Ron. "Well, you are free to go, and remember if you get sick come right back to the hospital, this is flu season after all."

"Don't worry, Doc. She'll be fine." Ron assured him as he helped his wife up from the hospital bed and on to an enchanted wheelchair, she still cant walk yet.

"Are we going home now?" Layla asked sleepily as they entered the parking lot. Going home by floo is out of the question, and aparating (sp?) will be too much for Layla to handle, so they were heading back by car.

"Yes we are, back to the Estate." Ron replied. They planed to stay with her parents until the end of February (it was still early Feb.) then they would go back to their manor, which was in a wizard/ witch neighborhood, and the Estate was nowhere near civilization (The Glory family was like the American version of the Malfoys, but no where as mean and evil as them), by the way. Their home was small compared to Layla's childhood home by the way, even though it is pretty big.

Ron can't drive, so they have a chauffer to take them places. The chauffer opened the back door, and Ron helped Layla into the Mercedes before getting in himself. As soon as everyone was ready, the car started and left the parking lot and into muggle L.A.

X o X o X

Two weeks later...

"So, how are things at home?" Teddy asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee. They two best friends were eating lunch at a nearby café. Both of them were on their lunch break from work. The L.A magical government building, where Ron worked, and the hospital where Teddy worked were close to each other.

(Ron worked for the state of California's magical communities, but the main building was in Sacramento, so Ron just work in the southern California part)

"You mean, my in-laws home?" Ron said, drinking his drink. "It's okay so far, I mean, once you learn to tune out you mother-in-law's nagging then life is okay there. Layla can finally walk now, Amory is happy that her mom can join her in the gardens." Ron took a bite out of his steak.

"Hey, wasn't Elaine and that Rick guy joining us for lunch?" Teddy asked as he ate his food.

"She called, the meeting with the baker who was going to make the cake ran a bit long, and all the cake samples made her and Rick full." Ron replied.

"I see. Man, what am I going to get her for their wedding presents?" Teddy pondered as the two continued their lunch.

"Well, me and Layla are getting them a set of drinking glasses, maybe some other things, but Layla is the maid of honor so probably we don't have to give a lot" Ron replied. He finished half of his lunch when he noticed the time. "Crap, I have a meeting with two minor quiditch teams that want to trade players in half a hour." Ron took out some muggle money and placed it next to his plate and asked for a box for his food. As soon as his food was boxed he bade goodbye to his friend and left.

X o X o X

The very next day was busy for all four friends. Ron had two meetings to attend for his job in the government, and one meeting to go to for his part time as an Auror. Teddy was about to do his first operation, and that just made him very nervous. As for Elaine and Layla they went to go find the prefect wedding dress for Elaine and the right brides maid dresses for the Layla and the other girls.

The two best friends were in a muggle wedding gown shop. The prices were a bit on the high side, but Elaine came from a rich muggle family (she is a muggelborn, but she ahs a total of five other witches and wizards in her family, all her close cousins). Her father was a well-known businessman in muggle L.A and her mother was a soap opera actress since, like forever.

"Remember your wedding dress, Layla?" Elaine asked as they looked through the many dresses. "It was the most beautiful bride's dress I have ever since in my whole life."

"Yeah." Layla replied, feeling the fabric of one dress. "It was costume made by a designer for New York, and the fabric was from France and the bedding done in Milan."

"You looked like a Queen." Elaine commented, looking at a price tag.

"I felt like one." Layla replied, dreamily. She had given birth to Amory only a few weeks before the wedding, and she was fit, thin, and had her figure back. Hell, she still can fit in her wedding dress even now. Her and Ron planed to renew their vows on their fifth anniversary by having a small ceremony, and she plans to wear her wedding dress on that day.

(A/N: Amory was born early June and Ron and Layla were married on the last day of June)

"Oooo... this one looks nice." Elaine pulled out a creamy white spaghetti strapped dress that was laced, long and flowing.

"Oh my.... that would look so good on you!" Layla exclaimed.

"I'll try it on after I find two more." Elaine told her. And with the help of an assistant, they found two more, and Elaine went off to the dressing room. Layla and the assistant, Mary, sat in awkward silence. Mary was about 23 year old and looked at the 17 year old.

"Isn't your friend a bit too young to marry?" Mary asked.

"Her and her fiancé wants to get married before college." Layla lied. In the muggle world 17 was too young to get married, and 15 was way too young to get hitch. But in the Wizardry world, if you were over 15, then it was okay, because the legal age was 15 (as in England it is 17).

"I see. And you?" Mary asked.

Layla smiled to herself. "I was married at 15, it was an arranged marriage." Well, half of it was true.

Mary stared at her but turned her attention to Elaine who had just stepped out. "What do you think?" she asked, wearing the third dress.

"I like it, but I would go with the second one." Layla said, and Mary agreed.

"I see, well the second one it is!" Elaine went back into the dressing room to put on the dress to get it fit. Soon after they found the right dress, the two headed to find the perfect maid of honor dress and the bride's maid dresses.

X o X o X

Later that day...

"Good evening Mrs. Glory." Teddy greeted as he entered the drawing room.

"Oh, good evening to you, Teddy." She smiled. "Come in, have seat and drink some coffee with Me.," she offered. Teddy took a spot on the sofa across from Mrs. Glory. "I heard from the girls that today you preformed your very first surgery. Did it go well?" she asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"It did, and the patient is on his way to recover, I'm glad to say." Teddy drank some of his coffee. "Mm, this is really good."

"Thank you, I got a bag of it during my last trip to Hawaii." Mrs. Glory replied. "Now, what brings you here tonight?" she asked, setting her cup on the table.

"I'm here to see Layla."

"I see, you can go, but she might be asleep. Amory also might be in the room too." She poured herself another cup and Teddy stood up to leave. "It was lovely to speak with you again Teddy. You are such a fine friend to Layla and a good godfather to Amory." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Glory." And with that Teddy left and headed to the wing of the estate where Layla stayed. Ron had sent him to check up on his wife and kid, the meeting was running a bit long then expected. Moments later Teddy found himself out side of Layla's room and turned the knob.

Just as Mrs. Glory thought, she was asleep, but Amory must have gone back to her own room. 'She seems okay.' He thought and was about to close the door when he noticed that there was a book lying next to Layla wide open. He walked up to her bed and picked it up. Teddy was able to see that it was a photo album, and not wanting to disturb his friend, he walked out and sat himself on the floor in the hallway and opened up the book again.

It was an album that contained ALL of their pictures from W.A. he flipped through the pages remembering what happened before and, or, after the picture was taken. He continued to look until he suddenly stopped. The picture included all four of them, and also, it was Ron's first picture in the whole album. He was giving Elaine devil horns while she tried stomp on his foot, Layla was right next Elaine and Ron was right next to him. Teddy looked closely at the picture; you can see that Ron kept looking at Layla while she tried not to look at him at all. The people in the picture noticed Teddy and waved. Teddy remembered the day before this picture and what happened after it was taken.

X o X o X

Flashback to the day before the picture...

(A/N: hey, Flashback! Like that one Asian Kung-Fu Generation song, Flashback! ...okay, back to that fanfic!)

X o X o X

Teddy had just got back from the first dueling club meeting of the year (for sixths and sevenths year students) and was going to a empty classroom so he can do his homework in peace, this first week was killing him. After an hour or so alone, someone entered the classroom. Teddy looked up from his papers and books to see one of his closets friends, Layla Glory.

"Sup' Layla." He greeted.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked. "I need some advice."

Teddy arched his eyebrow. "It's gonna be a girl thing huh? Why don't you go ask Elaine for help?"

"Well, if I ask Elaine, she might make it obvious to the whole school and such, well you know how she is..." Layla reasoned.

"Well, no I don't know how she is considering I'm not friends with her." Teddy pointed out. "Well, what advice do you need, my pal?"

"Well, I um... there's this guy..." She began.

"And you like him?" Teddy questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure he likes me... he might think of my as a good friend..."

Teddy sighed. "I see, what makes you think he doesn't like you?" he asked, taking a seat on the ground, and beckoning her to sit on to floor too, which she did.

"Well, there was this one time when I dropped my quill and we both bent down to pick it up and we touched hands by accident, but he pulled his hand away from me as if I was giving him a rash or something...." She said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, who ever this gut is, it's either his first time touching a girl and it feels bad to him, so he might b... well, gay, or... he likes you too, but also thinks you don't like him..." said Teddy.

"Really? So, he might be gay or he likes me?" She asked. "How do you know this?"

[1] "Well, I touch enough women to come up with my educational guess." Teddy replied in a deep, suave voice. Layla just stared at him, complete clueless. "Oh, this is the part you say, 'Oh, Teddy, you perv', and smack me or what ever you girls do when a guy says something like that." Said Teddy, returning back to his playful tone.

"Oh...TEDDY YOU SICKO!" Layla bellowed and smacked him hard on the back [1]. When she realized that she hit him a bit too hard she exclaimed, "Oh my... I'm soo... sorry, Teddy!"

X o X o X

End of Flashback...

X o X o X

The very next day Elaine exclaimed she wanted to take a picture, so she rounded out Layla, himself, and Ron that Saturday, in the hang-out room (Common Room) of dorm building B (That's the dorm building the four lived in.) and took out her wizard camera and took pictures. As Teddy remembered, after the little photo session, Ron pulled Layla aside, and confessed his feelings.

"Good times..." Teddy thought out loud. He heard foots steps and turned his head to see a tired Ron walking his direction. "Yo."

"Hey.... Why are you out side me and my wife's room and holding her photo album." Ron questioned as he stood outside the door.

"Remembered, you called and asked if I can go and check up on her, which I did. And I saw the album and I looked through it." Teddy explained.

"I see, well hand it over." Ron held out his hand, and Teddy gave him the book. "Night, Teddy."

"Night, Ron." Teddy said good-bye before he apparated (sp?) out of the estate lands.

X o X o X

A/N; well.... Please review!!! And sorry, if I don't updated so much between now and mid October! I'm going to be a freshman in high school, which starts Aug. 30, so I'm going to be busy. But don't worry; I will finish the story... no matter what!

[1] From the part when you see the [1] sign to the second [1] sign, is a part that is very similar to a scene in Fruits Basket, episode three. From what I remember it went like this:

Shigure S: Well, I have felt enough women to say so...

Kagura S: huh?

Shigure S: Oh, the is that part when you say, "Shigure! You perv!" and slap whatever and me....

Kagura S: Ohh.... SHIGURE! YOU PERVERT! And she hits him repeatedly with a very big fist

Yup, ...man that is one funny anime... (Quotes favorite quote from Shigure S.) "High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!"... BWHAHAHA! Well, please review! And check out my other stories on !!! ... Or FEEL THE PAIN OF MY BACK BRACE!

-LalathePanda

PS: sorry if this chapter seems rushed!!


	11. Key of the Twilight

A/N: OMG!!! School is two weeks away! TWO WEEKS! I'm going to be a freshman!! I'm so paranoid about that I highlight all my classes on the map and placed numbers right next to them! Oh well, two more weeks to be lazy! And just a reminder, probably until mid-October there wont be a lot of updates, because I'm going to be busy, and getting use to the high school life and all. But don't worry! I will still updated as much as possible!! I WILL finish this story no matter what!!

PS: wow... it's the TENTH chapter!! ... Please review!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile

Tell me of a story never ever told in the past

Take me back to the land

Where my yearnings were born

The key to open the door is in your hand

Now fly me there

Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind

Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth

Consolations, be there

In my dreamland to come

The key to open the door is in your hand

Now take me there

I believe in fantasies invisible to me

In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sing

To the door of mystery and dignity

I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun

Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile

Tell me of a story never ever told in the past

Take me back to the land

Where my yearnings were born

The key to open the door is in your hand

To the land of the twilight

-Key of the Twilight; .hackSIGN

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Ten: Key of the Twilight

The month of April (and Easter break) was just around the corner; in fact it was it was the next Sunday, which was in two days. So on this Friday, everyone was busy, on both sides of the Atlantic. Ron and Layla had just came back from another doctor appointment, Teddy had another operation, Elaine and her soon-to-be husband, Rick, were making sure that everything for the wedding was going to be perfect and on schedule, and Mr. And Mrs. Glory were getting ready for a charity event (they were also bring Amory with them).

But on the other side of the ocean, the whole school of Hogwarts was getting ready for their long awaited Easter Break. Everyone not staying at school was getting pack, especially the Heads and Prefects since they were all heading to another country for the next week. As of the moment, Hermione was scolding Harry, who was procrastinating.

"Harry! You should be packing! The train leaves tonight!" Hermione scolded the raven-haired boy.

"I get to pack when ever I want today." Harry stated simply as he flopped down on one of the couches.

"Is that so?" Hermione questioned as her eyebrow arched.

"Yep, I get to leave tomorrow morning, I'm heading back with Remus." Harry replied. Harry was going to spend his second Easter break with Sirius and Remus at Sirius's old childhood home.

(A/N: the fifth book didn't happen, because this story starts off after the fourth book, so the lovable mutt is still alive... YAY! And no, Remus and Sirius are NOT a couple... sadly.... LOL)

Hermione just rolled her eyes and left in a huff to go to the head dorm to make sure she had everything. Just as Hermione left Dean appeared. "Harry, Luna is outside." He informed the other Gryffindor. Harry got up and existed the common room and into the hall to be greeted by his girlfriend.

"Hello, love." Harry greeted the RavenClaw sixth year.

"Hey, are you leaving for the break?" she asked as the two leaned on the wall.

"Yup, going to spend the whole week with my godfather and Professor Lupin. Are you leaving too?" he asked.

"Yeah, going to hunt down Big Foot with some of my cousins in Alaska." She replied in her usual dreamy voice. Harry chuckled. Everyone knew the Big Foot didn't exist but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Well, good luck." Harry replied giving her a kiss and the cheek.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a week or so, Harry." She kissed his cheek before leaving. As soon as Harry saw her turn the corner he went back into the common room.

X o X o X

"It's not fair!" Elaine whined again for the fourth time that night. Ron, Layla, Teddy, and his latest girlfriend Jackie, Elaine and Rick were eating out that night. The six all were seated in a round table at a local Japanese restaurant.

"I know, babe. But you get a nice big bonus check and that will cover for the honeymoon." Rick pointed out. Elaine pouted.

Teddy chuckled. "Poor Elaine and Ron, having to work during your break. Well, I get to be lazy!" Jackie coughed and gave a look at Teddy. "And spend time with my lovely Jackie." He quickly added.

"Whipped." Both Layla and Elaine coughed out. Everyone laughed at this, excepted for Teddy who turned a bit red.

"Shut it." Teddy muttered and ate some sushi.

"Aw.... We're sorry Teddy-Pooh." Layla said in a baby-voice.

"Okay, okay, now, how many days to you have to show them around?" Ron asked, before Teddy uttered another word.

"Just one day, but still! I should've had that whole week off!" Elaine exclaimed.

"But, as Rick pointed out, you will get a lot extra." Jackie pointed out. Layla nodded. "That also means Ron gets extra."

"I don't need extra money." Ron commented a bit softly as he remembered his family's old position.

(A/N: Remember? Arthur is the new Minister of Magic in England?)

"Well, it is only one day, you two can live right?" Layla asked.

"I guess..." both muttered.

"Okay since that is settled, what are we going to do until the wedding?" Layla asked changing the subject. (Amory was going to spend the whole week with her grandparents up at their beach home until the wedding.)

"Hmm..." and everyone ate and brain stormed for the rest of the dinner.

X o X o X

Wednesday...

"We have arrived!" Ginny joked as they appeared in the Portkey room of the Government Building in L.A. Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a small laugh. Just then the door opened to reveal a seventeen year-old Asian looking girl wearing muggle clothing under her Government robes.

"Can Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please step forward." The girl ordered with an American accent. Hermione looked at Ginny who gave her a nudge, soon she stood right next to Draco a few steps away from the girl.

"Hello, Heads, my name is Elaine. I would give you my last name but then you all will be calling me by that and it will make me seem all old even though I am you age, but I am adult in this country, unlike you guys, well at least in the Wizardry world but still..." Elaine ranted but soon stopped herself. "Sorry, about that, some times I tend to go on and on."

"Well, I am your guide, please follow me!" She added a bit to cheerful. Ginny ran up to catch up with Hermione.

"She's a bit odd." Ginny commented. Hermione laughed.

X o X o X

"And this place is Penguin Avenue, one of the top fashion centers in the Wizardry world." Elaine said as they entered the shopping center. "As you all know the first Ex-Death Eater attack in California took place here." She soon stopped walking and turned around to the group. "I hope you are all hungry, we will be stopping by at restaurant for lunch before continuing our tour."

"Thank God." Hermione heard Draco commented to a Slytherin Prefect. Hermione turned to see Draco winked at her and she smiled back but then returned her attention to Elaine because the group began to move and entered a big restaurant, which turned out to be one of those buffet kind of places. Elaine led the group into a private dinning room.

"Yes! All you can eat!" Ginny exclaimed causing some of then to laugh. Soon everyone found them selves a table and got their food. Hermione sat at a table with Ginny, Hannah Abbot, and Colin Creevey.

Hermione was eating her salad when Hannah said something. "What did you say?" Hermione asked,

"I said, that guy has been following our group." Hannah repeated. She pointed out the doorway of the room to the back head of a dark-red haired that was near by the entrance.

"So?" Colin asked, not really getting it.

"Maybe he is a Ex-Death Eater!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Why would Ex-Death Eaters be here? They normally don't strike the same place twice." Ginny said, a bit curious.

"That is true, Hannah, don't get all paranoid." Hermione said returning to her salad. The four continued to have their small talk, and Ginny kept noticing the Hermione kept sneaking looks at Malfoy, as he did that same, but she said nothing about it. Then their conversation was interrupted when they heard Elaine's loud voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE STOLE THE CAKE?" She bellowed into her muggle cell phone. She stopped and noticed that all the students were staring at her. "Excuse me." she muttered and stepped out of the private dinning room.

"What was at about?" Ginny questioned as their tour guide walked out. The three shrugged and continued their meal until a few moments alter it was interrupted by Elaine's yells again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Everyone in the room turned to see Elaine yelling at another seventeen year-old.

'He looks familiar.' Hermione thought.

"Hey, chill." The man said. "What is it this time? PMS?"

"ARRRG!" She groaned and pulled him into the dinning room. "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit more quietly, but she was nearby Hermione's table and the four caught it.

"Just checking on my favorite soon-to-be hitched friend." He said cheerfully.

"I'm at work, Teddy." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hey." Hermione exclaimed finally releasing where he has seen him. "He was that guy who pretended to be our substitute for DADA back in October."

"That's him?" Hannah asked. "Wow... he is nice looking."

"I just had to sit with girls..." Colin muttered to himself.

Elaine sighed. "Why are you really here?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, just stopping by to say that your wedding cake is in good hands..." and before Elaine could ask what he meant by that and strangle him to death, he disappareted (sp?).

"DAMN HIM!" Elaine yelled before leaving to get herself some sugary sweets.

"Well, that was just odd." Hermione commented before returning to her food again.

"He seems funny." Hannah said.

"But seems he is a lot to handle." Colin replied.

"Reminds me of the Twins." Ginny said out of the blue before taking a sip out of her drink.

X o X o X

Ron sat alone in a booth, slowly drinking a cup of coffee as he kept his eye on the entrance. Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Richard, the other Auror that was assigned to this.

"Hey, your watch is up." Richard said as he took a seat across from Ron. "You need some rest, Casper."

"Yeah." Ron replied. He got up a placed some money next to his cup. "See you later, Richard." The other man tipped his hat and Ron apparated (sp?) back to his Manor.

X o X o X

"Okay, is everyone done eating?" Elaine asked, in her oddly cheerful voice. Everyone nodded as they got up from their table. "Good, good. Now if you will follow me-"

"AHHH!" Elaine whipped around when she heard the scream of the other people on the restaurant. Her eyes widen when she saw the black cloaks and white mask of the four Death Eaters that popped into the restaurant.

"Oh my God." Hannah whispered as she saw one of them send an Unforgivable to a young wizard.

Elaine acted quickly by closing the doors shut and placing two locking charms on them.

"Uh huh, they don't attack the same place twice." Hannah said and looked at Ginny.

"Maybe they changed the rules?" Ginny asked, her voice quivering out of fear.

"Everyone!" Elaine called. "Hold hands together, make sure you are all connected to me!" she pulled out a Portkey and everyone felt the familiar or unfamiliar tug on the stomach just as the door's burst open and the Death Eater entered to see everyone disappear.

X o X o X

"Everyone here?" Elaine asked as they reappeared in a whole different place. Elaine did a quick head count.

"Where are we?" Colin was the first to ask. Hermione looked around, they appear to be in a living room, of, well, one really rich witch or wizard/.

"Is this your place?" asked a fifth year Prefect from HufflePuff.

"Well, you see..." Elaine began.

Just then a male voice from upstairs called out, "Hello? Is someone down there?"

"You don't live here." A sixth year prefect from RavenClaw stated, as if it was a fact and not a question.

"Well, you see... uh... yeah.... a friend's house. First place that came to my mind." She walked into the hall and called back to the man. "Uh... Casper! It's me Elaine! I... uh..." she looked at the group of Hogwarts students. "I have to tell you something in your uh... drawing room upstairs!"

"Oh, okay. Come on up." The man called back.

Elaine turned back to the group. "I'll be right back," she said and she head up the spiral staircase.

"What do we do until then?" Ginny asked as they were left alone in the living room.

"Chill and wait until she come back." Draco said casually as he sat on the couch.

X o X o X

"So let me get this straight, there was another attack at Penguin Avenue right after I left, and so your first action was to send them to my place?" Ron asked as he paced.

"Yup, that is all to it." Elaine replied.

"So, my ex-classmates, my old school rival, my used to be best friend, and my little sister are all downstairs in my living room."

"I guess." Elaine looked at Ron. "Look I owe you for this okay?"

"Yes, you really owe me big time... fine they can stay, but I am not to see them, and they are not to see me. Got that?"

"What about Layla?" Elaine asked before she left the room.

"She left this morning to go to the beach house, she'll be back this evening."

"Is she allowed to meet them?" Elaine asked as she opened the door.

"Whatever she wishes." Ron replied. Elaine just gave him a small smile and closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Okay." Elaine got their attention as she entered the room. "My friend said you could stay here until the government says it is safe for you to go back to the school you all are staying at."

"So we eat dinner here?" a Slytherin Prefect asked.

"I suppose so..." Elaine replied. "I have to go call my Fiancée, excuse Me." and she left to room and went into the hall.

"She's getting married?" Hannah asked no one. "She's so young."

Just then someone flooed into the living room. She was covered with dirt and soot but did a quick cleaning spell. She was their age and was wearing really nice, but casual, clothing. She stood up, still not noticing the people around. But when she did the first thing out of her mouth was, "What are you all doing in my living room?"

"Layla!" Elaine greeted as she came back into the living room. "There was a attack at Penguin Avenue again so I brought the students that I was touring around here." She explained to the girl named 'Layla'.

"Oh I see." She said a bit quietly. Hermione noticed that her right hand was playing around with a bracelet on her left wrist, it was one of those hospital ones.

"Well, everyone this is Layla, my friend, and wife of the owner of this house." Elaine introduced her. "Layla, this is Hogwarts's Heads, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, and the Prefects." She looked at Layla. "Casper said that you were at the beach house." Elaine had an unusual emphasizes on 'Casper'.

"I was, but the area was attack too by Ex-Death Eaters, so my parents apparated back to the Estate but I flooed back here with Amory." She told her, not really caring if everyone heard their conversation.

"Estate? Beach house?" Ginny whispered to Hannah. "Someone rolling in gold."

'Amory? That names sound very familiar.' Hermione thought.

"Amory?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah, speaking of her, where is my daughter?" Layla asked.

"You were the only on the came." Some fifth year Gryffindor said.

"WHAT?" Layla turned to Elaine. "Do you think she got sent somewhere else?" she asked franticly.

"That is possible..." Elaine replied with thought. "He is upstairs, look in the second floor library."

"Okay thanks..." Layla then rushed out.

"She doesn't look to well." Hermione said to Elaine.

"Well, her daughter is missing." A Slyhterin pointed out sarcastically.

"My friend, Layla is sick at the moment, got hit with a slow death hex during the last Penguin Avenue attack." Elaine explained. "But she got the cure, so she will survive but..."

"It doesn't work all the time." Hermione stated.

"Yeah..." Elaine replied softly. "I'm going to head to the kitchen and have a house elf prepare some snacks." And with that she left.

"House elves?" Hermione asked, getting into her S.PE.W mode.

"Please, Hermione, too much as happen, don't start..." Ginny moaned as she rested her head on a couch pillow.

X o X o X

A/N: now, isn't that a twist! Is this a cliffhanger? Oh well, if it is, then I'll try to updated sooner... Thanks to those whom reviewed! Please review this story! I want at least three reviews this time! THREE! Well, and please check out my other fanfic Cynical World, I will included a small excerpt from it just to give a little taste of it!

Until the next chapter,

-LalathePanda

Excerpt for Cynical World:

"Shit." Harry woke up to hear someone cursing.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he saw the blond Slytherin standing a few feet away from where he laid.

"Great!" Draco threw his hands up into the air as if he was giving up. "Not only am I stuck in this forest where my wand doesn't work, but I'm stuck here in this bloody forest where my wand doesn't work AND the golden trio is here! Just my bloody luck!" He growled as Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Wait." Harry said causing Ron and Hermione to stop what ever they were doing and Malfoy's pacing. "We can't use our magic?"

"I tried, noting works." Hermione said disappointed.

"If my father ever heard of this!" Draco began.

Ron cut him off, "That is if we ever get out of here," he mumbled. Draco looked like he was ready to kill, so did Ron.

Hermione stepped between the two before they attacked each other. "Cool it. If you two fight it will get us nowhere-"She paused. "Did you here that?" the boys stopped and listen.

"Someone, or thing, is here..." Harry said. Both Malfoy and Ron looked as if they were going to piss in their pants. There was a rustle coming from Harry's left.

"You stepped on my foot, retard!" someone yelled. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Who's there?" Ron called out.

A/N no.2: no if you want to know what happens next.... Go read Cynical World! And review it! Please! :: begs::


	12. Tears Know

A/N: hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Okay.... ONE MORE WEEK OF SUMMER! ...Well, I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed and will fit your appetite!

PLEASE READ THIS:

And I think the title Wind doesn't really fit it, so I'm going to change it! BWAHAHA, but I need help with a new title, I will have a poll at the end of this chapter of possible title ideas, and which ever one gets the most votes by the time I post up the next chapter will be the new title! MWAHAHA!

Ps: I know most of the songs I use at the beginning don't really make sense, like they don't rhyme, and all but they are translations from the original lyrics, which are in Japanese. Just thought to let you guys know!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

When you did nothing but weep,

I was also at a loss.

I looked up at the sky

And my heart was in pain.

When you are uninjured

You can be hit at anytime by anyone.

It is the same surprise as when

Touching cold water.

I'm only next to you

And I cant do anything, but

For you only I'll make a present of

All the happiness in my smiling face,

Carrying you anytime.

You can believe your dreams are coming

Just for you.

You can cry because you can make any sadness

Into wings in your heart.

Protecting someone

Is not easy thing to do, is it?

I can't stop the rain

From falling on your head either.

Even with only a little courage-

I don't want to give up.

Someday, if I become used to my

Real strength...

Even a small butterfly

Can cross an ocean/

"Someday, for sure," is all I can tell you,

But that frustrates me.

You should believe a rainbow is coming

To the tips of your toes. You should believe your time will come,

Soon in the middle of a new breeze.

So yes, a dream is definitely coming-

Spread open that heart.

Your tears knew that, without a doubt.

I think they came from tomorrow to tell you.

You can believe your dreams are coming

Just for you.

You can cry because you can make sadness

Into wings in your heart.

Tears Know, Rurouni Kenshin.

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Eleven: Tears Know

Elaine watched the students as she leaned on the doorframe. She glanced upstairs with a worried expression on her face. The last time she check on them, Ron was about to leave for the government building to check the floo system files, to see where Amory ended up, and Layla was sitting on the Amory's bed crying her eyes out, she should be asleep at the moment, Elaine gave her a dreamless sleeping potion before returning downstairs.

Doctor Ni sent an owl once he heard about Amory's disappearance, and instructed Elaine to make sure Layla got some rest, because the stress could do a number on her body. With her health, stress was not good.

"Hey, Elaine you don't look so good." A girl by the name of Hannah walked up to her.

"To much has happen, and my wedding has been postpone because of the attacks..." Elaine moaned.

"Maybe fate is telling you not to marry?" some Slytherin suggested.

Elaine glared at the boy. "Shut it, kid. If it weren't for me you would be hurt or even dead..." she growled. She walked back into the hall and head for the kitchen, leaving them all alone in the living room again.

"Hey, Hermione! Looked what I found!" Ginny walked over to the head girl who was sitting on the couch, with Draco on the opposite side, Ginny took a seat between them and turned to Hermione.

"A photo album?" Hermione questioned as she saw the album on Ginny's lap.

"Yup, not only a photo album, it's a baby album!" Ginny whispered to her friend.

"I'm not looking at it. It doesn't belong to us, and we're invading their privacy!" Hermione reasoned.

"We're already crashing in their living room and eating their food, Her- Granger." Draco said casually, Ginny smiled to herself when she heard Draco almost called Hermione by her first name.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked the other way. "I'm not looking at it."

"Suit your self, Draco, care to look at pictures with me?" Ginny offered the head boy.

"Nah, I'm leaving this couch. See you later She-Weasel." Draco got off and left the two girls on the couch to join some other Slytherin Prefects.

"What a prick, I was trying to be nice to him." Ginny muttered as she opened the baby album.

X o X o X

The government building as very busy, no suspected another attack to take place at Penguin Avenue. Ron made is way to floor 2D, the Magical Transportations Department (MTD). He walked into the Floo file room after getting his wand checked and all.

"Casper? What are you doing here?" Ron turned around to see one of his co-workers, Robert, he was like Ron, a part-time Auror, and worked for the MTD full time. "I thought you were out on the field."

"I was, but my watch was over a few minuets before the attack." Ron replied as he opened the door to the file room. "You haven't been sent to the scene yet?"

"I did, just got back." He pointed to his arm that was all bandage up. "I heard the fighting stopped, I know we kicked their ass, but that's all."

"I see, well, later, Robert." Ron closed the door and walked up to the lady behind a desk. "Hello, I'm looking any floo activity during the last two hours in the L.A coast, from the Glory Villa to where ever."

The lady nodded and took out her wand and flicked it. Then a file cabinet drawer opened and apiece of parchment came zooming to them, and landed on the desk. "Here you go, Sir, this is a copy." She handed him the parchment.

"Thanks." Ron took the paper and left the MTD to go to his office to look at it.

X o X o X

"So far, all cute baby pictures of the girl, and no pictures of the parents." Ginny though out loud. She turned a page and then let out a gasp loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"What?" Hermione whipped around. "What is it?"

"It's the little girl from the Halloween feast!" Ginny whispered.

Hermione grabbed the album and looked closely at the picture. "Oh my... it is..." then she remembered something Harry told her the day after Halloween.

X o X o X

Flashback

Well... I.... Um, err... well I found something interesting."

Hermione arched one of her eyebrows. "Oh really. What?"

"Well it is two things really."

"Oh please do tell." Hermione said sarcastically as she leaned on her side against the wall.

"Well, first thing. The little girl, her last name is Weasley." Harry said.

End of Flashback

X o X o X

Hermione gasp, her hands covered her mouth, and her eyes widen. "Oh my God..."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "What is it?"

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear. "Do your really think?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "C'mon, Gin, lets go ask Elaine some questions."

X o X o X

Ron sat himself on his chair and placed the paper on his desk. "This cant be happening," he muttered to himself. Ron picked up the paper again and scanned it. It read:

1: 25 PM: Glory Villa, CA (US) to The Borrow (England)

1: 26 PM: Glory Villa, CA (US) to Glory Witterberg Manor, CA (US)

X o X o X

Molly looked at the little girl sleeping on her couch. It was the oddest thing ever, the child just flooed into their living room, while she was knitting. The girl has said nothing since she has gotten here, because she was too busy crying when she ended up in an unfamiliar place, so Molly calmed her down, and she fell asleep.

"Molly, I'm home! You said something was urgent." Arthur walked into the kitchen. Molly looked at her husband and placed her index finger on her lips to indicate for him to whisper. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice.

Molly pointed at the living room to the couch. Arthur saw the sleeping form of a little girl and his mouth made that "O" shape. "Who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just flooed in, started to cry and I calmed her down and she fell asleep." Molly replied. The two saw the girl began to stir and slowly rise up from the couch. The girl looked at Molly and Arthur.

Molly got up from the table and walked over to the little girl. "Hello, my name is Molly."

"Mah name is Amory." The girl replied.

"What a cute name." Molly commented. "Do you know where you are?" Molly asked gently. Amory shook her head. "Do you know where your parents are?" Molly asked another question. Amory shook her head.

"Why did you floo?" Arthur asked as he walked into the living room.

Amory thought for a bit before answering. "My mommy said we were being attacked by Ex- Death Eaters so we had to leave the beach house and go back to the manor." Amory replied.

Arthur looked at his wife. "Stay here, I will get you something to eat, okay?" Molly asked. Amory nodded as Molly pulled Arthur into the kitchen. "Has there been any attacks today?" Molly asked as she got out some milk and cookies for Amory.

"Well, um... I think there was another attack in California, about two." Arthur replied. He looked at the little girl again. "Should we go to Dumbledore?"

"I... I don't know right now." Molly went back into the living room with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in hand and placed them next to Amory. "Amory, are you from California?"

"Yup." Amory replied before taking a bite from a cookie.

"I see, what do your parents do?" Molly asked.

"Um... Daddy works for the government and Mommy owns a business with Auntie Elaine, they draw clothing." Amory continued to eat her cookie. "But lately Mommy hasn't been going to work and has been in the hospital a lot. Daddy said because she is sick."

"Is your Mommy going to be okay?" Molly asked as she watches Amory drink her milk.

"Yup! Daddy said she will be better in no time!" Amory grinned at the older woman. "Then Daddy wont try to be busy with his work, Uncle Teddy said he works a lot now to keep his mind off Mommy's sickens. And Mommy wont have to leave with out telling me to the Hospital."

Molly looked at Amory with sympathy. 'She hardly spends time with her parents. Poor girl.'

X o X o X

Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Elaine turned around at the sound of people entering. "Hello girls. Do you need anything to eat? Drink?" she offered. Elaine poured herself a glass of water.

"No thanks, we just need to speak with you about something." Ginny replied.

"Oh, about what?" Elaine asked as she sat on a barstool. She took a big sip of her water.

"We want to know if this is Ron Weasely's house, and that lady was his wife and the kid that is missing is his." Hermione stated simply.

Elaine spitted back her water back into her glass. "What?" she asked, stunned. "Why do you say this?" she questioned as she placed a silencing charm around the kitchen.

Hermione quickly explained about the girl from the Halloween feast, and what Harry found on the Marauder's Map. "So, is Ron here?" Hermione asked.

"Well... I... uh... you see..." Elaine was lost for words.

X o X o X

A/N: BWAHAHA! Okay, please review... I want at least three reviews! THREE! Okay, here is the poll!

What should be the new title for this story to replace Wind?

True Freedom

A Home to Return To

Your Past is Always There

Other (AKA do you have a title in mind?)

Okay, so please vote! And in order to vote you have to review! So ha! LOL well, until next time!

LalathePanda


	13. Ask DNA

A/N: Hello everyone! GAH! TWO MORE DAYS LEFT OF SUMMER! Kick ass! Well, thanks to those whom reviewed the last chapter... oh wait... NO ONE REVIEWED! WHAT THE beep HAPPENED? HUH? Well, I better get reviews for this chapter, because of the "lack" of reviews, I got no results for the poll, and I am extending it until I post up the next chapter... unless no one reviews this one....

Ps: I know most of the songs I use at the beginning don't really make sense, like they don't rhyme, and all but they are translations from the original lyrics, which are in Japanese. Just thought to let you guys know!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Gummed up, brain dead and can't decide

You can't pray enough, you can't hideYou can be cool or you can cryDo it wrongNot it all

Or do it right

No one owes you; no one's to blame

Save for bad genes or DNAAsk your conscience the why and howDo it thenDo it when

But, do it now

What's up sweet cakes?

Who's hip anyway?Earthgirls are easyWhat you gonna do lil' buckaroo?(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom

No we all can't be Superfly GQPhdFBI

You can pretend or you can tryMove aheadLay down deadOr slip on by

When the truth seems so farway

Buddha loves you and Jesus savesYou need answers for your dismayAsk yourselfAsk your momAsk DNA

What's up sweet cakes?

Who's hip anyway?Earthgirls are easyWhat you gonna do lil' buckaroo?(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom

Kamakamakama ask your mama

Super groover Dahli Lama

What's up sweet cakes?

Who's hip anyway?Earthgirls are easyWhat you gonna do lil' buckaroo?Come on!

What's up sweet cakes?

Who's hip anyway?Earthgirls are easyWhat you gonna do lil' buckaroo?(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom

-Ask DNA from Cowboy Bebop

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Twelve: Ask DNA

Hermione advanced towards Elaine. "Where is Ron?" asked Hermione again. As Elaine was about to open her mouth to say something the kitchen door opened.

"I can tell you what you wish for." The three occupants of the kitchen turned to see a woman, their age, leaning against the doorway, as if it had to support her. She wore a long, flowing, grey nightgown, and a long thin black robe over her that was really loses.

"Layla! You shouldn't be up!" Elaine cried out. She rushed to her best friend's side. "You need to be in bed! The stress is making you weak!"

"I know." Layla murmured softly. "Bring those to up to my bedroom, I want to talk to them." She instructed Elaine as she eyed the two Hogwarts students.

Elaine looked at Hermione and Ginny. "But, what Casper told me."

"Ron?" Layla asked. "I am his wife, this is my house too."

Elaine sighed, there was no use to keep Ron's secret hidden from these two. "Okay, Hermione, Ginny," she addressed the two, "Follow me through the kitchen's back door." the two other girl's nodded as Elaine helped Layla to the other door in the kitchen, she opened it to reveal a hallway with two doors on both sides, and a staircase at the end.

"The door on the left leads to the dinning room, the door on the right leads to outdoor kitchen and eating area." Said Layla as the four pasted by the doors and headed up the stairs. "This is the second staircase that leads to the second level, then there will be another set of stairs that will lead us to the third level, the master bedroom."

After step, after step, the reached the third floor that had three doors, one was a glass French door, it lead to a outdoor balcony which was used as a sitting area, big enough for six people. The second one was a single door, Layla told Hermione and Ginny it was her workroom, and the their door was a double door, undoubtly the master bedroom.

Once the entered the massive room, Elaine helped Layla back into the bed and moved one chair and a couch with her wand to the side of the bed. After getting seated, the four sat in silence before Layla spoke up.

"What do you want to know, Sister-in-law?" Layla eyed the red-haired girl.

"How did you-?" Ginny began.

Layla cut her off with, "Your hair."

"Oh."

"So, what? What questions do you have?" Layla looked at Elaine. Elaine got the message and left the room to go back downstairs to watch the other students.

As soon as Elaine left Hermione asked, "Can you tell me everything? From the beginning?"

"It was my last year at Western Academy, there was a new student, from Europe, his name was Casper Witterberg, also known as Ron Weasley." Layla gave a small chuckle before she continued. "We became friends, and before we knew it, we fell in love."

"Don't you have a daughter?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Amory is three years old." Layla replied, she had a soft smile on her lips.

"But, then she would have been born when..." Hermione thought out loud.

Layla's eyes left the two sitting besides her. "We only been dating almost a month, and then bam, I was pregnant. Amory was born on the first week of June, which was the last week of school, and Ron and I married two weeks later. For three years I thought I knew the man who was my husband and father of my daughter, but the day before Halloween there was an attack at Penguin Avenue, I was there shopping with Elaine. I was hit with the Niru Hex." Layla blinked back the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"The Niru hex gives the victim one year to live if left untreated." Hermione quoted a sentence she read in her fifth year charms textbook. "The cure is a potion, and only one man knew how to brew it, but... isn't that man dead? How did you get the potion?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Your potion master, Severus Snape, was the only student of that potion master, Severus made the potion for me." Layla replied.

"So, that is why I saw your daughter, Amory, at Hogwarts?" Layla nodded. Ginny leaned back against the chair again. "So, you're my sister-in-law and I have a niece... "Layla nodded again. "I wonder how Mum is going to take this." Ginny thought out loud and smiled.

X o X o X

"Molly, I really do think we should tell Dumbledore. I really do." Arthur advised his wife. They were standing in the living room, and Amory was sitting at the kitchen table.

Molly looked at Amory and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, Arthur, go Floo him." Her husband nodded and walked to the fireplace. He picked up a small pouch, opened it, and took same green powder. "Dumbledore's Office!" he said clearly and threw the powder into the flames. The orange-red flames slowly turned green and the headmaster's head appeared to the couple.

"Arthur! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as he pushed his half-moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"A little girl flooed into our living room a while ago. Said she flooed because Ex-Death Eaters were attacking her area in the States."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, I'll be there right away, after I set of things in order."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Arthur tipped his head a bit and the head of Dumbledore disappeared as the flames returned to its natural color.

X o X o X

"Well, come along with me or not?" Dumbledore turned around and looked at the redhead sitting on a chair in front of his desk.

"I don't really know..." Ron replied as he sifted in his seat.

"I think it would be a good idea is you came along." Dumbledore suggested. "Besides, how long are you going to keep running? You've already been declared innocent."

Ron looked down for a moment and then slowly got up from his seat. "I have to get my daughter. So I'm going."

Dumbledore took a step towards Ron. "I see, but I have a question. Will you came along as Ron Weasley or will you be Casper Witterberg?"

Before Ron had time to think Dumbledore took his arm and they flooed to The Borrow.

X o X o X

"Damn news! It's not giving us anything!" Harry yelled at the wizard newspaper.

"Harry, don't worry. They will be fine, trust me!" Sirius tried to calm down his godson.

"How can I not be worried if my two of my best friends might be dead?!" Harry yelled again.

"They are NOT dead! You hear me? NOT DEAD!" Sirius bellowed at his godson, losing his cool a bit.

"Will you shut up? This scream fest will not help Hermione and Ginny." Remus walked into the room.

"Your right, Rem..." Sirius turned to Harry. "Har-"but stopped to see the seventeen year-old's face with tears. "Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked softer. Remus walked closer to Harry.

"I don't want to lose them!" Harry cried out. "I don't want to lose them, like Ron!"

Both older men looked at Harry. Sirius pulled raven-haired boy into a brotherly hug. "Don't worry, Harry. Ginny and Hermione will be fine, you wont lose them."

X o X o X

"Oh Great Wizards!" Draco cried out. "When will be able to leave?"

Then, that very moment, Elaine re-entered the room again, she had to talk to someone through floo privately a few minutes ago. "I have great news!" She exclaimed happily. "You will all be leaving soon! In fact in a few minutes!" Everyone cheered. "But," Elaine began, and everyone stopped, "you will not be going back to Hogwarts, we're sending you back to W.A, the school you were staying at."

She pulled out a portkey. "Okay everyone we will be leaving soon, grab your stuff!"

Hannah and Colin rushed over to their tour guide. "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley aren't here, Elaine!" said Colin.

"I know." Elaine replied as she passed out four other portkeys.

"You do?" Hannah questioned.

"The mistress of the house had to speak with them about something. When that is over, they will be flooed back to W.A"

"Oh." Both kids said. A few moments later, everyone in the room, except Elaine felt the familiar or unfamiliar tug in the stomach as the room they stood in vanished.

X o X o X

"Dumbledore! Thank you for coming as soon as you were able to!" Arthur greeted his old professor. "Who are you?" he asked as he saw the other person who flooed into the living room.

CLICK

Molly turned to the clock and saw the hand with Ron's face on it point to Home, and then a few words appeared and it said: The Borrow. Her eyes widen when she realized the stranger that flooed in with Dumbledore was. "Ron?" she nearly gasped.

The dark redhead slowly looked up from the floor and met his mother's face for the first time in nearly four years. Arthur looked at the boy. "Ron..." he breathed out. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be brighter at the moment.

Arthur stood rooted to his spot, but Molly slowly advanced to her long lost son from the kitchen, but before she made it out of the kitchen, Amory jumped off her seat and ran into the living room. "Daddy!" she cried out joyfully. Ron bend downed and scoped the girl into his arms and she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, princess." Ron murmured to his child.

"D-daddy?" Arthur stuttered out in shock. Molly gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth.

Dumbledore turned to Ron. "I think this is a good time for a story, a story about what has happen starting the day you disappeared until know. Don't you think?"

X o X o X

A/N: BWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Okay... I was going to type something here but now I forgot... damn memory.... Well, please review! I beg of you! Really... I do... well, OMFG, school is this Monday! I can't wait! Well, um yeah... oh hey, I finally got my Slytherin T-shirt from that store Hot-Topic (Proud Slytherin here!)! Yes! All I need is the mudblood one and all will be right in the world... just kidding! Well, please review! And remember... THE POLL! I'm planning to change to title! I'm not posting it on the chapter so you guys will have to go to chapter 12 to read it... okay...

Until next time,

LalathePanda


	14. Wild Heart

A/N I survived the first week of high school! OMFG! Well, sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter! ... I WANT MORE REVIEWS! ... Please...

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Where does a wild heart go?

It goes looking for freedom

In every handspan of this ground

It takes along in its journey

A feeling, a longing

And the sheer force of love.

It goes on its way

Through rain and storms

Through caves and crystals

Cold wind, gales

The world today dawned wild

Hanging by a thread

At the pull of a whirlwind.

What's a wild heart made of?

It's born in a quest for truth

And in the search for a reason

It goes with its chest filled with courage

The blue sky after the storm

And the joy of a song

In this strange world

The time that slips so fast

Cannot silence your voice

Lights, rivers, sounds, lighthouses

The world today dawned wild

As if challenging

This heart.

Wild Heart, Wolf's Rain

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Thirteen: Wild Heart

"D-daddy?" Arthur stuttered out in shock. Molly gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth.

Dumbledore turned to Ron. "I think this is a good time for a story, a story about what has happen starting the day you disappeared until know. Don't you think?"

Ron glanced at his old headmaster then looked at his parents. He slowly nodded before setting Amory on the floor. "I'll watch over her, you talk to your parents." Dumbledore took Amory by the hand and lead her to a different part of the house. Soon after they left, the three just stood there in an awkward silence before Molly spoke up.

"Ron, what has happen?" She asked worried. Well, her feelings were mixed at the moment, happy because her son is back, angry for disappearing like that, and confused. She was confused why Ron was married with a kid at such a young age, he was only seventeen; he should be at school. But with one glimpse of his fine clothing and robes, she began to wonder if he became rich while he was gone.

"Well, um... I think it would be good start at the beginning." Ron suggested slowly. "Can you sit, please?" he asked his parents. Arthur and Molly complied and sat down on the couch. "No interruptions" Ron added before he began.

"Well, when the Aurors came to arrest me I well, sort of tripped on a Portkey that sent me to California." He started as he stood before his mom and dad. "It appears the Severus knew about the Death-Eater's plans to falsely accuse me, so he set up that portkey, already made me am American citizen, and already enrolled me in a magic school, all under a false name. I went to that school for a year and then graduated, just to let you know, in America, students start at a young age and graduate at age 15. When I graduated I began to work for the government there and I was also a Auror part time."

"What about, Amory?" Molly questioned, ignoring Ron's request for no interruptions. "If my math is correct, she must have been born while you were at school!"

Ron took a deep breath. "You are right, Mum." His English accent was slowly coming back. "Amory was born on the last week of school."

"Her mother?" Arthur asked.

"Layla Glory, now known as Layla Witterberg, but her last name will change soon." Ron looked down at his feet then looked back up. "My alias was Casper Witterberg, but once everything is all over I'll go back to my old name." He quietly explained.

"What's all over?" Molly asked, being the concerned mother she is.

"Layla is sick at the moment, ever heard of the Niru Hex?" both parents slowly nodded. "But, she took the cure, we just have to wait until next October to see what happens, but so far it's going good..."

Molly slowly stood up and embraced her son. "I'm so glad you are back," she whispered tenderly into his ear.

From the doorway, Dumbledore watched the long lost son reconnect with his parents. His eyes twinkled and gave a soft smile.

X o X o X

Teddy rested his feet on the table. Two attacks on the same day. He spent the day tending to victims from the Penguin Avenue attack. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was so tired, he couldn't wait to head back to his apartment, his sift ended a few minuets ago. His eyes were just closing when someone tapped him on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to see one of the nurses.

"Ted, there is a call for you, it's from Elaine." She handed him the muggle phone.

"Thanks." Teddy mumbled before putting the phone next to his ear. "Hello."

"Teddy! They now know!" Elaine exclaimed.

Teddy raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Two girls from that group named Hermione and Ginny, Ron's friend and his sister, put the pieces together and found out about him!"

"Really?" Teddy asked surprised.

"Yeah, they spoke with Layla and then they were sent back with everyone else to W.A." She explained.

"Okay... anything else?"

"Well, Amory accidentally flooed to Ron's childhood home in England... Ron went to get her, Dumbledore told me that he already talked to his parents, and they invited him and Layla for dinner." Elaine replied rather slowly, as if she didn't really want him to know.

"I got a feeling that all the Weasely are going to be there." Teddy muttered to himself "God, that is going to be so awkward for Layla and Ron."

X o X o X

Back at W.A. many of the students were being sent home or back to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to The Borrow with me, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure, I'm going to head back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the week." Hermione replied.

"Everyone heading back to Hogwarts please come here!" called out a wizard.

Hermione glanced at the wizard then looked back at Ginny. "I'll see you next week." They hugged and said their good-byes before Hermione went off. As some of the students left, via Portkey, the She-Weasley couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Draco was also going to be staying at Hogwarts too.

"Miss Weasley, your Protkey is ready." A witch informed her. Ginny nodded and took a hold of her trunk. With her free hand she touched the candlestick and felt the familiar tug at her stomach.

X o X o X

POP!

Molly turned around from the stove to see who just appareted into her kitchen. A very young girl with tanned skin and black hair, dressed in a simple, but gorgeous muggle dress with a fine looking robe on top, stood only a few feet away from the cooking mother.

"May I help you?" Molly asked sweetly as she turned her attention away from her cooking and looked at the stranger.

"Is this The Borrow?" The woman asked in a thick American accent. Molly nodded slowly. "Oh good! I almost thought I popped into the wrong place!"

"MOMMY!" Amory flew out of the living room and latched onto the lady's leg. "Imissedyousoooooomuch!"

Molly's mouth fell open a bit as she stared at her newly found daughter-in-law. Ron entered the kitchen and helped his wife get their daughter of her leg before she loses her balance. "Hey Hon." He greeted and gave her a small and quick kiss on the lips as he carried their kid in his arms.

"I see you've met my mother."

Molly got over her small shock and greeted the wife of her son. "Hello, Dear, my name is Molly."

The woman gave a small nod and placed her hand out. "I'm Layla, it's wonderful to meet you." Molly shook her hand but then pulled her into a hug. Ron gave a small laugh when he saw his wife's surprised look. When to two let go Layla asked if she need any help with the cooking.

"Oh no, no. It's fine, dear. Just go into the living room." Molly instructed her. Layla nodded and followed Ron and Amory into the living room where the Minister of Magic greeted her.

"Hello Minister." She greeted.

Arthur laughed. "Please, no formalities, just call me Arthur."

Ron looked between the two. "Dad, this is Layla, my wife. Layla this is, well... you know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Layla shook his hand.

"Oh no." Arthur smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." Soon the three adults sat on the couch, with Amory and Layla's lap, and talked about different things from embarrassing stories from Ron's childhood to politics and other topics. But then their conversation was interrupted when their heard Molly greet someone.

"Ginny! Your back!" Molly's warm voice reached the tree adults ears.

"Ginny's here?" Ron asked surprised. His mind raced with different thoughts.

"Don't worry, I talked to her while they students were at our home. She knows, Ron." Layla explained as if it was nothing.

Ron paled. "She knows?"

"Yeah, so does Hermione." Layla took a sip of her water.

Ron slowly colored. "Um... okay..." Arthur gave another hearty laugh.

"We have guest?" They heard Ginny asked Molly. "Yeah, their in the living room, talking to your father." Molly replied.

Layla leaned and whispered into Ron's ear, jokingly, "embrace yourself."

"Ha-ha." Ron retorted just as Ginny walked in.

"RON!" She screeched and lunged at her older brother.

"AHHH!" He yelled as the female redhead attacked him with a hug.

"DAMN I MISSED YOU!" She bellowed into his ear. Ron's face scrunched in agony at her screams.

"Language!" Molly called out from the kitchen.

Everyone laughed. "I missed you!" Ginny cried out but this time in a room approved voice.

"I missed you too munchkin." Ron replied and ruffled her hair.

"Stop that!" she whacked his hand away jokingly. "Hey, Layla, great to see you again!" She turned to Layla as she got off of her older brother. Layla gave her a small smile. "And this must be my little niece!"

Amory looked at Ginny with confusion. "I'm Auntie Gin!" Ginny beamed at the three year-old.

"Ello." Amory gave her aunt a huge smile, which caused both Layla and Ginny to gush.

POP!

POP!

"MUM! I'M STARVING!" everyone turned their attention to the kitchen when they heard two similar voices.

"Fred and George." Ginny replied rolling her eyes when Layla gave her a confused look. "Twin brothers, their two years older then Ron."

"Oi! Ginny! You didn't tell you were here!" Fred entered the living room.

"Yeah, what happen to that trip to-"George began but stopped when he saw a familiar looking face along with one he never saw and kid.

"Hey." Ron said lamely. Layla smacked Ron's arm. "OW! What was that for?" Layla just turned her head the other way.

"She's your wife, she's not suppose to have reason to hit you, Ron." Ginny snickered.

"RON?!" Both twins exclaimed at once before pouncing on their little brother.

"I so knew that was going to happen." Ginny muttered out loud. Arthur gave another laugh before leaving the room.

"Where the he-?' Fred was about to begin but Ginny hit him and gave a pointing look at Amory. "Where the heck have you've been?"

"Yeah!" George crossed his arms.

"The States." Ron replied simply. "Oh, this is my wife, Layla, and my kid, Amory."

"Kid?" George gasped.

"Wife?" Fred asked. "You got hitched before me? How dare you!"

Layla laughed. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Gred."

"Forge."

Layla raised her eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Just playing with you. I'm Fred, this is George."

"Fred?" Ginny asked.

'George' replied, "Yes?"

"Stop confusing her." Both Ron and Ginny said lamely.

POP!

POP!

POP!

"YOU LANDED ON MY FOOT!" A deep voice screamed.

"Sorry, I dint know you were going to land there." another voice replied as if mocking him.

"Stop acting like children." A calm, sophisticated voice stepped in.

Layla moved her head to see three men and two women standing in to kitchen, bickering, well mostly the men were, the two girls were talking to each other. Molly tried to make the men stop.

"RON IS HERE AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS BICKER WITH EACH OTHER ABOUT USELESS CRAP!" Molly fumed. That's when all of them stopped, even the two women.

"Ron?" They all seemed the breath out at once. They all turned to the living room to see Ron and his family.

X o X o X

Over the past three years Ron has been gone, many things has happen. Fred and George's shop, Weasley Wizard Wheeze became popular and big, with ten stores all over Europe. Fred and George are currently dating two Swedish twins; they couldn't join them for dinner that night. Percy and Penelope (Penny) were still dating; in fact they have a long-term engagement.

Charlie was still single, still in Romania doing his research, he has been dating here and there. As for Bill, he moved back to Egypt, and is engaged to Fleur, they were only dating two months before he popped the question. But they don't planning on marrying soon, maybe in two years before they start planning.

Everyone as seated at the table, eating, drinking, and talking merrily. Molly brought out a huge pie and they were eating dessert. Midway through it, Ron began to notice Layla wasn't looking to well. "Are you okay?" Ron whispered.

"I'm fine, all this food must be getting to me." She replied with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Molly asked Layla and Ron.

"Well, my best friend's wedding was suppose to happen but due to attacks in California, they left for Vegas to get hitch there." Layla replied. "So I guess we're free."

"Oh good! Would you like coming over for lunch?" Molly inquired.

"Oh, no. You've done so much tonight! Why don't all of you come over tomorrow to our place back at the States for lunch and maybe dinner!" Layla offered.

"That will be wonderful!" Penny replied. Everyone nodded at the idea.

"Great! Just head to the ministry tomorrow, I'll get us a Portkey so we can head there." said Arthur.

"Oh! And ve can invite your family too, Layla!" Fleur suggested in her light French accent.

"And Harry and Hermione can come along! Fred exclaimed. "Yeah! And Sirius and Remus can come along!"

Before Ron could say anything Layla agreed. "So it's settled? Great!"

"Oh, and lets keep it a secret from Harry! Lets not tell him where we're heading!" Bill said.

And so, it was set. The next day, the whole Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus will be heading for America for a day to eat lunch and dinner at Ron's place with his family, Layla's family and their friends.

X o X o X

A/N: man, I hope this is long enough! I've been so busy! Well, on brighter news, I'VE BEEN INVITED TO GO TO ENGLAND, SCOTLAND AND IRELAND! Why? To be a student ambassador! But I have to do questionnaires, get recommended, and do an interview before I get accepted to be an ambassador. But if I do I'll look for Hogwarts and Diagon Ally and find the barrier of 9 3/4! And I might get to go with two of my friends because they got invited too, but they still need to do all that stuff to get accepted!

Well, this story is almost done! A few more chapters! OMFG!

-LalathePanda

PS: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED RUSHED!


	15. Black Sheep

A/N: This has been one hell of a week! I had four test on Friday, and also have big project due on Monday! I'm so tired, but since I got so many reviews, I decided to update soon! YAY! Okay, okay... well, please read and review! Or man-eating pancakes will attack you!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

My agitated mind

Is such a mess

It couldn't get worse

A fire sparks at my feet.

It spreads like the wind blows

Engulfing the city in a roar of smoke.

Someday, surly

I'll be able to get along with everyone

The boy who had such a dream

Was that me?

There's not a single person

Who'll honestly call out to me?

As I listened to the sirens

At long last I understood.

Faces and shapes and hearts, everything

Is simply distorted

Even if I knew any kind words

I can't remember them

After I left

Peace returned to the town

It was wonderful

To dream for so long

But I won't return.

-Black Sheep, The Pillows

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter Fourteen: Black Sheep

The very next day was hectic. Layla had to contact her parents early morning to inform them the plans for the afternoon. Everyone, from both sides of the Atlantic, was scheduled to be at the manor at 1: 00 PM. The house elves were taking care of the food, and cleaning the house. Ron was nervous. What will they think of his home? How he lives? And all that. The night before, the family didn't really discuss about Ron and his family's daily lives, most of the dinner the night before was just catching up with everyone else, that no one really didn't know what was really going on with Ron. The hour soon came. The first to come was the Weasleys.

"Damn, Ron! You didn't tell us you were rich!" Fred, or George, exclaimed. Ron was about to reply when Bill cut him off by saying, "What do you do to pay for this place?"

"Well, you see-"Ron began.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Can I move in with you!" Ginny joked. Ron gave up on replying and just smiled. When his whole family left with a house elf, which was going to give them a tour, Hermione flooed into the living.

"Hermione?" asked Ron as he slowly advanced to his old best friend.

"Oh my God, Ron?" asked a shocked Hermione. Ron nodded and Hermione run up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you SO much!" she cried into his shoulder.

Ron hugged her back. "I missed you too, hell, I missed everyone." The pulled out of their hug and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"I'm the first to arrive?" she questioned.

"No, all of the Weasleys got here a few minutes ago, Tippy is giving them a tour." Ron explained.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Tippy?"

"House elf." Ron replied.

"House elf?" Hermione kicked into her S.P.E.W mode again.

Ron ignored her. "Why don't you go watch over Amory? She's around the drawing room."

"That is?" Hermione obviously didn't know where the drawing room was.

"Oh. WONK!" He called out and a small elf appeared. "Wonk, take Miss Hermione to the drawing room so she can spend some time with Amory."

"Master Casper, sir-"

"It's Master Ron." The redhead corrected the elf.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ronald, sir." Wonk apologized. Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look. "But, you see, sir, Mistress Layla is spending time with Miss Amory, sir."

"I see, you may leave." Ron dismissed the elf. And with a pop the wonk left the room. "Would you like to wait here with me for Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Fine, but I am going to lecture you about House elves-"She started her rant. About ten minutes later, the head girl's rant was cut short when three wizards popped in.

"Hey, Padfoot! This doesn't look like a restaurant!" A boy, no, a man looked at the older male with black hair.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed getting off the couch.

Harry turned around confused. "Hermione? What are you doing here? Where are we? Sirius and Remus said we were going out to eat!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm here to eat too. Harry, we're in America! California to be more exact!"

"What? Why?" Harry looked back at the two adults.

Ron coughed and Hermione stepped aside for Harry to see Ron. "R...Ron?" Harry asked slowly, not really believing his eyes.

"Hey, Harry. Long time no see." Ron replied in an American accent. Harry was about to reply when Amory came running into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She ran to the couch where Ron sat, and climbed onto his lap. "I'm sooooo hungry!"

"I know, I know. But, you have to meet some people." Ron explained to the little girl as he looked at Harry. Confusion was written all over his face.

"More Aunts and Uncles?" She asked innocently.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that's Auntie Hermione, Uncle Harry, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony." Ron pointed to each and every one of them.

"Ooookay..." Amory bounced off her father's lap. "I'm going to go watch the house elves." And with that she skipped out of the room.

Ron turned to Harry, Sirius and Remus. "So, up for a story?"

X o X o X

After the tour of the house, and everyone getting reacquainted with Ron, they went outside to a outdoor eating area that had one huge table in the middle, many types of food displayed on fancy serving platters, and beautiful plates, drinking glasses, and utensils in front of every chair. Layla came to the table with her parents who had just arrived.

Charlie gave a whistle. "How did you ever get so rich, Bro?"

"Yeah, how did you get to live in a manor?" Harry asked with an emphasis on the word 'manor'.

"I'm just a government worker, and a part-time Auror." Ron replied as he put some food onto his plate.

"Layla's grandmother gave them the manor and land as a wedding gift." Layla's father replied.

"Wow... that's some gift" Ginny commented

"And I'm a fashion designer with my own designer label. Have you heard of muggle and Wizard Company called F.R.E.E?" Layla asked as she helped Amory with her plate of food.

"Yeah, I heard it's the next BCBG, or Guess in the muggle world." Hermione replied. "And it's becoming big in our world too. But it's really expensive, not an average person can buy clothing from there."

"I own it. My Friend, Elaine, co-owns it with me. I'm the head designer since it was Elaine and Me that created it." Layla replied.

"Really?" Hermione smiled. "Can I get some discounts?" Hermione joked.

"Sure! I'll make you a costume dress for you birthday! When it?" Layla offered as she passed a bowl of peas to Penny.

"In September." Hermione replied cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll have it done by your birthday." Layla replied and quickly looked down at her food. Ron quickly noticed the sad look in her eyes. Midway through the meal Mr. And Mrs. Glory had to leave, and took Amory back into the house so she could get a nap. The rest of the lunch was just some idle conversations here and there until Molly asked Ron a question.

"Ron, if you knew you were innocent, then why didn't you came back three years ago?" Molly looked at her son.

"I... well...I had my reasons." He mumbled.

"Like what?" Arthur pressed on.

"I don't have to tell you." Ron replied rather harsh. Everyone was taken back by his reply.

"Ron." Molly said warningly at her son. The table became silent. Layla glanced at her husband, she could tell he was about to burst.

"Look, I'm sick of being in the shadows of all of you! I hated being poor!" Ron raised his voice. "I hated being your sidekick, Harry! I hated how smart you were, Hermione! I hated being over looked at because of my last name. I hated all the prejudging people did when they saw my red hair, my freckle, and my worn out clothes! All the expectations I had to follow! I HATED being another Weasley!"

Everyone stared at Ron, startled at his sudden burst about his feelings. Layla had her hands neatly folded on her lap, and she just stared at her plate, playing the role of the respectable rich pureblood wife like she was taught to be by her mother.

"You were never in their shadows..." Molly began.

"Yes I was! But I was ignored! I'm not your only girl, like Ginny! I didn't get a job at the ministry right out of school like Perfect Percy! I didn't get in trouble a lot like the Twins; I'm not one your eldest sons! I was overlooked!" Ron stood up. "When I was given the chance to start school here and become an American citizen, I took it! I saw it as a chance to not be another Weasely! I didn't go back even thought I knew I didn't commit those crimes because I had the chance to start a better life!" he yelled.

Molly looked furious. "A better life!?" She screeched. "You may have become rich but look at you! Only seventeen! Married and a child! You were only with that whore a month and you got her pregnant! I bet when you left us you left your morals back at England too!"

SMACK

There was a hush of silence as Molly stared opened eyed at her son, with her hand against her cheek. "H... how dare you strike your own-"

"How dare you!" Ron bellowed. "Telling me that I have no morals! Calling my wife a whore in front of her face!"

"AH!" Everyone turned their attention to Layla, who had just fallen off her chair, clutching her chest, and hyperventilating. Ron tore his glare from his mother and turned to his wife's direction to see Harry trying to help her. "Layla!" Ron rushed to his wife just as Harry was helping her. "Layla!" Ron cried.

"It... it hurts." She sobbed.

"Look at her, such a great actress." Molly muttered.

Ron heard his mother's comment and glared at her just as a house elf arrived. "Owl Dr. Ni, tell him Layla had an surprised attack, and we're on our way to the hospital." Ron instructed. The house elf nodded and popped to the Owlery Ron looked back down at Layla to see that she passed out, Remus had wetted a cloth napkin and Harry placed it on her forehead.

"I'm going to have to apparate with her, if you want to meet me at the hospital, the house elves will help you." Ron looked at Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius as he told them that. He then turned to the redheads. "If you agreed with me, then you are allowed to come along, family members are only allowed." Ron glared at his mother before taking out his wand and with a pop, both him and his wife where gone.

"She's acting." Molly muttered to herself.

"That didn't look like acting." Harry looked at Sirius. "Do you know what happen?" his godfather shook his head.

Ginny looked up and then remembered. The last time she saw her, which was yesterday, Layla looked fine, but deathly skinny, she remembered how the robes seemed to hung off her body. Today she looked rather sickly pale, as well as skinny, and her eyes were rather dull. Her eyes widen when she recalled the conversation from yesterday. "That wasn't acting. Layla is dying."

"What?' Everyone turned to Ginny. Everyone didn't know about the hex, except Hermione, Ginny, Arthur and Molly. It seems that Molly forgot about it. "What do you mean?" Fred asked concerned.

"She got hit with some death hex, but she got the cure, but there is a small chance that she might not live." Hermione explained. "But, she said that the recent test said she was doing fine, and absently no problems at all!"

"I'll go get an elf to get Amory, we have to leave for the hospital." Remus left and went inside the house.

Everyone slowly started to go in, as in saying that they were on Ron's side. Arthur was turned to his wife, the only one standing outside. "Are you coming, Molly?" She looked down. "I think you should stay here and give some thought into what you said, and to what Ron said, before you follow. He was right."

With that Arthur left Molly outside, by herself.

X o X o X

A/N; YAY! One chapter in one day! Wow, I type fast.... Xx

Well, I made a small but huge mistakes, just go read my self-review in Wind's review section, to see what I did wrong! Any who, thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 13 and all the other ones!

Kungzoune: yay! I hope the past chapters suited your taste! I hope you read more, cause this isn't over yet!

Dups250- thanks! I hope you will continue reading!

Angul-gurl: yay! Thank you! Is it really interesting? I think it's poorly written! BWAHAHA! Me, badmouthing my own stories! MWAHAHA! Continue reading this fan fiction!

Ellen: Yeah, I know about the mistakes, I do use Spell Check, and I re-read the chapter to make sure they make sense. But, some times I would miss some mistakes! Sorry! But, thanks for liking this! Please keep on reading! This story isn't over just yet!

Dove-angel-12: YAY! You are so proud... of what? ... Oh well, thanks for reading! I hope you read more!

Daine-Wildmage: I LOVE FURUBA TOO! It's so funny, no? Did you read a flashback in one of the chapters that has Layla and Teddy in it and it's similar to a scene with Shigure and Kagura? I love that scene! Shigure is my favorite! I have two really great friends, one is called Shigure-san/ Gure- san, the other is Ayame-san/ Aya-san, and I'm Hatori-san/ Haa-san, the nicknames are based on our personalities, I'm the serious one of the group...yay! Yeah, about that England thing, I don't know if I will get accepted, got to go trough all this crap to do so.... Well, if I do, I'll savor each moment! Please continue reading!

Yo-man: uh... thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to those who reads and not reviews!

-LalathePanda


	16. The Light Before We Land

A/N; WOW! Look at all the reviews! (Eyes glow with happiness) YAY! BWAHAHAH don't worry, this story isn't over yet!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

In cases such as these I'd like a hand

Don't wake me up without a master plan

With black and white instead of color

When things that were once beautiful

Are bland

And when I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of me

Haven for us

In truth there is no better place to be

Than falling out of darkness still to see

Without a premonition

Could you tell me where we stand?

I'd hate to lose this light

Before we land

And when I fell like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of me

Haven for us

Before we let euphoria

Convince us we are free

Remind us how we used to feel

Before when life was real

And when I feel like I can feel again once again

Let me stay awhile

Soak it in awhile

If we can hold n we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time

For this head of mine

Haven for us

-The Light Before We Land, Gunslinger Girl

X o X o X

Wind

Chapter fifteen: The Light Before We land

Harry stared at his long lost, but now found, best friend from across the room. Ron looked worried, with his daughter resting in the chair next to him. Harry took a deep breath. Ron's wife, Layla, was rushed to the hospital, due to an unexpected attack, the doctors were with her, and the long wait was probably making Ron go crazy. Harry leans back and surveyed the waiting room. Everyone was here, even Layla's parents came back, but Molly hasn't showed up. Harry's eyes darted from one side to the other, he even caught a glimpse of these two people that were Ron and Layla's best friends, Elaine, who just came back from Las Vegas and happily married, and Teddy, a doctor at this hospital. Hermione walked into the room, and a tray in hand with enough cups of coffee for everyone.

"Here." Harry looked up to see Hermione offering him a cup of coffee. Harry thankfully took the cup and drank down the dark brown liquid. Hermione smiled and went back to giving out drinks to everyone. When she came to Ron, he refused, but drank it when Hermione gave him one of her looks. He crumpled the cup, got up, threw it away and left the waiting room for the hall. Harry got up to follow him.

"Hey." Harry solemnly greeted the dark redhead, who was leaning against the wall. Ron gave Harry a nod. Harry gave him a grim grin before taking a spot on the wall next to Ron. "I've missed you mate."

"Me too." Ron replied softly.

"What you said, back at your house... was it true?" Harry questioned. Ron turned his head, and hesitantly nodded. "It's okay, I'm not mad or anything."

"I just wanted to be my own person." Said Ron. "And... I saw that chance three years ago, and I took it."

"With no regrets?"

Ron looked down. "No regrets."

"You know, I have those feeling too." Harry replied. "There are times when I didn't want to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Killed You Know Who, just Harry James Potter, another wizard." Ron said nothing. Harry sighed. "I'm glad your back." Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We're still friends, no matter what." Harry grinned and returned to the waiting room.

A few moments later, Rom reappeared in the waiting room. "Mr. Glory, Mrs. Glory, Dr. Ni wants to talk to us." He dismal tone. Layla's parents nodded and followed Ron out of the room.

"You think she will be alright?" Ginny asked, sifting in her seat.

"I don't know." Percy replied. "From what I know, the Niru Hex isn't suppose to cause attacks that severe during the time that the victim is gaining back energy."

"She better be okay." Arthur spoke for the first time since leaving the house. When Ron left, he sat next to Amory to watch over her. He stroked the sleeping girl's hair.

Sirius sifted his feet. "Poor girl, seeing her mother in that kind of state." He said to Remus. Remus nodded and checks his watch for the tenth time that day.

X o X o X

"Is she going to be all right?" Mrs. Glory asked hopefully. Ron and Layla's parents sat in front of Dr. Ni's desk. The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shuffled thought is papers.

"It appears..." He took a deep breath and looked up at the three. "It appears that all the negative energy from the hex, that was meant to eat up her life energy but was driven out most of her body because of the potion, that there are still negative energy, and most of it has formed around her heart."

"Wh-what do you mean, 'formed around her heart'?" Mr. Glory asked, with deep concern in his voice.

"This is a very, very are affect from the curse." Dr. Ni began to explain. "But, when the negative energy does form around the victim's heart, it sort of acts on how the victim is feeling. If she is happy, there is no pain, nothing, and the negative energy that is around the heart falls weak against the potion and disappears. If she was hurt mentally, depressed, or sad, it causes horrible pain, blockage of the windpipe, nose bleeds, temporal blindness and sometimes internal bleeding."

Dr. Ni saw how their faces looked. "Don't worry, there isn't any bleeding, but when she was first brought in she want able to breath and see, don't worry, we fixed that. Now, has anyone said anything to her that might cause some depressing thoughts?"

"No, everyone has been nice to Layla." Mr. Glory turned to his son-in-law. "Right, Ron?"

"Well... my mom said something about her, a while after you left..." Ron reluctantly replied.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Glory shrieked. "What did she say?"

"That... Layla must've been a... a whore..." Ron looked away from his in-laws.

"WHAT?" She screeched again. "Molly? But... she was so nice!"

"Well, what ever your mother said, Ron triggered the negative energy." Said Dr. Ni. "Maybe if you can get your mother to apologies, as in she truly means it, maybe the negative energy around the heart will weaken a bit." He noted a positive cure.

"My mom is a bit stubborn. Kind of runs in the family." Ron said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, try to make her. We have to get that energy out from her heart!" Dr. Ni ordered.

"Okay, okay, I will." Ron rubbed his forehead. "Is Layla okay right now?"

"Yeah, can we see her?" Mrs. Glory asked eagerly.

The doctor nodded. "I'll get a nurse to show you the way to her room."

X o X o X

"I'm fine." Layla rolled her eyes as her mom asked her for the zillionth time.

"I'm your mother, I'm suppose to ask you!" Her mom replied. A few moments ago, Molly came in and apologized, and slowly Layla felt a bit better, but had to stay in the hospital over night she the doctors could check up on her. Snape was going to stop by in the morning before she was checked out.

Layla sighed before leaning back down and resting her head on the pillow. The Weasleys and everyone else came in to say hi before they all had to go back to England. Mr. Glory took Amory to the estate because Layla didn't want her daughter to be sleeping in a hospital. Ron, Teddy, Elaine, and Rick went to a local restaurant that had also served to-go food to bring back so everyone, Layla, the parents, and them selves can eat.

The door opened and Teddy came in followed with Ron and Rick both with two plastic bags each and Elaine who had a six-pack of butterbeer. "I have come with peace offerings of Tacos, Quesada (sp?), Burritos, and other Mexican food that we have added our American ways into the recipe!"

Ron and Rick both rolled their eyes and they settled the food on the table. Elaine uncorked a bottle of butterbeer and gave it to Layla. "This is the good stuff." Layla commented after a sip.

"Yeah, way better the they crap they call food here." Teddy replied referring to the hospital food.

"Language, boy!" Mrs. Glory warned. Teddy muttered a sorry. "Well, I'm heading back to the Estate. Enjoy your meal." She kissed her daughter's cheek and waved goodbye to everyone else before disappearing. As soon as she was gone, everyone, except Lela rushed to the food.

"BWAHAHA!" Elaine cackled in triumph when she got a hold of the extra spicy taco that she and Teddy fought for.

"Remind me why I married such a kid?" Rick joked. Elaine just squealed in delight and jumped on her new husbands back as she munched on the taco,

"God, the married life... WOOHOO! I'm still single." Teddy cheered for himself.

"What happen to your girlfriend?" Layla asked.

"She wanted to pay more attention to school and her kid." Teddy replied as he ate.

"I see... We're gonna find you a girl that sticks for once! Right Elaine?" Layla turned to her best friend who had just gotten of Rick's back.

"Uh... sure... right..." Elaine replied.

"Awww... poor Teddy, being set up by two married women... sad, no?" Ron turned to Rick who nodded.

"Shut up." Teddy mumbled.

"Or maybe a guy." Elaine said out of the blue. "Maybe a guy would be good for you, Ted. That waiter at the restaurant was giving you the eye."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Teddy cried out, causing everyone to burst in to laughs. The seventeen year olds continued to hang around Layla's hospital room, talking and eating until they all wanted sleep, so the camped out in the hospital room.

X o X o X

A/N: Sorry I didn't write Molly's apology to Layla, getting lazy... REALLY I'M SORRY! TT

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter... PLEASE REVIEW ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS.... After your review this one! MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for the reviews! A few more left! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

MWHAHAHA! Also, please read and review my other horrible work! LOL! If I could get a couple (as four) reviews from my other stories that would make me really, really HAPPY! I've been having a horrible week, so... HAVE POTY ON LIL OL ME!

-LalathePanda

PS: Sorry if it seems rushed, been VERY busy! TT


	17. Light

A/N: Hey guys! God, I've been busy... sorry if I don't update as much! I have to focus on math, it's like the fourth week of school and I already have a C... got to kiss college goodbye I guess... TT well, I think that there are about four to five chapters left, maybe three if I'm lazy! BWAHAHAHA!

Well, enjoy this chapter and remember, reviews make me very happy!

PS: This story is now called: Wind From Tomorrow! Once I am done with this story, you will get the title... yes... yes... just a hint, prologue song was called Wind... hmmm.... Hmmm... pondering now? You should. MWAHAHAHA

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

No matter what the time

I'm just alone

Destiny forgotten,

Even though I kept going.

Inside of the sudden light I awaken

In the middle of the night

Quietly,

Stand in the exit way,

And, in the pitch-black, take the light

And about the recent promises,

Is it just that I'm so anxious?

A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed.

I'll introduce my family,

You'll surely get along well

No matter what the time

We'll always be together

No matter what the time

Because you're by my side

The light known as "you" finds me,

In the middle of the night

Enter a noisy street

And put on the mask of destiny

Thinking too much about the future.

Stopping things that have no meaning.

Today I'll eat delicious things.

The future is always before us,

Even I don't know it

It's not necessary to go right to the end,

Just keep going.

It's okay if the scenes

Go on one my one.

The light known as "you"

Reflects my scenario

Let's talk more,

And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.

Turn off the television

And look only at me

No matter how well we're doing

I don't believe in us completely.

But at those sort of times,

Because you're by my side,

The light known as "you" finds me,

In the middle of the night.

Let's talk more,

And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.

Turn off the television

And look only at me.

-Light, sung by Hikaru Utada, from the game Kingdom Hearts

X o X o X

Wind From Tomorrow

Chapter sixteen: Light

"Can we talk?" Ron asked as they sat in their bedroom. Yesterday, Layla came back from the hospital. Layla sat on the bed; they had just put Amory to sleep.

She sighed wearily before asking, "About what?"

"I'm... I'm thinking about telling the Public I am back. I think it's a good, since I was found innocent, and I don't want people to think I am dead or even worse, a coward." Replied Ron.

"A good time?" She asked slowly. "I don't want anymore pressure, Ron... can you tell the "Public" after this is over?" she was referring to the Hex.

"I want you to be there, to help me, when things get rough, especially when it comes with the Press." Ron confessed.

"I'm getting too weak, Ron." Layla said grimly as she lay on the bed.

Ron looked at her. "You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know! You are not going to let this silly curse bring you down! Never!"

"I am weak!" She cried. "Look what happened! I got a very rare side effect from the curse! I am dying! This potion is not strong enough to save me! Face it! I am! I'm dying!" tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ron pulled his wife into a hug. "You are not going to die. Don't cry, you will live. You have the will power to do so. Live, if not for me, Layla, then for our daughter." He whispered as he caressed her hair.

"I-I don't want to die." She cried into his chest. "Th-this stupid hex, it's making me scared, Ron... I'm scared... I don't want to leave you or Amory." Her voice was hoarse.

"You wont leave," He encouraged her. "Now, babe, think happy thoughts, remember what Dr. Ni said? You don't want it to repeat." He kissed her forehead. He rocked her back and forth, like a small child, until she fell asleep. Ron placed her under the covers, but before going to be himself, he went down to Amory's room. He slowly opened the door, as quietly as possible and leaned against the doorframe, and watch his daughter sleep peacefully. He couldn't bare the idea that Layla might die, leaving Amory and himself alone. Ron frowned, he began to worry about Amory, and how she was taking all of this.

X o X o X

Layla pretended to sleep when Ron came back into the bedroom and she opened her eyes slowly when she felt him lay on the bed, he still thought she was asleep. Soon she heard his light snores; she turned over and looked at him. He needs his rest, she thought before turning back. She watched the moon in the sky from her bed through the balcony door-windows. Her arm was in pain, but it was normal, at least that's what the doctor said, so she tried to ignore it.

She was so young, she didn't want to die. The thought of death did frighten her. She had so many memories, but she wanted more. She did not want to die. She could bare leaving Amory, her family, her friends, and Ron. Layla had no idea why she suspected the worst outcome of this... situation. 'I guess it's better not to keep my hopes up.' She thought grimly. Then, a sudden jolt of pain seemed to clench her chest. 'Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.' She repeated what Dr. Ni told her.

Her eyes wandered the room as she curled up, trying to sooth the pain. She caught glimpses of a drawing, pinned on the wall, and obviously made by a child, her child. It was a picture of the family, drawn almost a year ago by Amory. Layla remembered how Amory came running into her in the pallor with the parchment in hand, waving it franticly until she showed it to her. As Layla remembered, the pain slowly disappeared, but she didn't notice, she was drifting to sleep, reliving the peaceful times in her dreams.

X o X o X

"How are things going?" Molly asked awkwardly during a lunch that Layla had invited her too.

"Oh, fine. I feel better." She replied cheerful, as if the fight never happened. "Amory woke me up late, she drew another picture, it's posted up in the bedroom wall, and she wanted me to read a book to her."

"Such a sweet girl." Molly commented, as she slowly ate the meal.

Layla smiled. "Yes, she is. Was Ginny like that, growing up?"

"Oh, Gin was an angel. Spoiled her probably because she was the first female Weasley in generation. I guess she broke the curse, seeing that you have Amory." Molly smiled. She set her fork down and looked at Layla. "Are you and Ron planning for anymore children?"

Layla blushed. "Well, um... due to recent events, we haven't talked about having a new baby. I would like to have one what everything is finish." She replied.

"I see. Amory would make a lovely older sister." Said Molly. Layla nodded. "Oh! Look at the time. I must be leaving for England, I have to attend some sort of street naming ceremony, being the Minister's wife and all that." Molly stood up, as did Layla. They stood there, not knowing whether to hug, shake hands, or anything.

"Um, let me escort you to the fireplace." Layla offered.

"Oh, thank you." Molly said as she followed her daughter-in-law in to the living room.

X o X o X

"So," said Ron as he chewed his food. "I'm thinking of making my big comeback during Britain's MOM (Ministry of Magic) formal ball, I'll bring Layla, Elaine, and you."

"Ah, ready to go back to the public eye." Teddy replied as he munched on a fried cheese stick. The two best friends were eating lunch in Ron's office. "When is it?"

"Ah... about a week after the Hogwarts' graduation." Ron replied with a shrug. "Better tell the girls, they have a month and a half to look for the perfect gown." Said Ron with full sarcasm.

"That's late June... right?" asked Teddy slowly.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Ron asked, removing his feet from his desk, which he was resting them upon.

"First, your wedding anniversary-"Teddy began.

"I'm planning a nice candle lit dinner at the As Romany Tower at Hogwarts." Ron explained. The anniversary would be the day before the ball.

"Yeah... okay then.... What about Layla's health?" Teddy countered.

"She's healthy enough by then. According on what I know, during the few months before the one-year mark of the Hex, she is healthy. It is only until the week before that she will be bedridden, like when she was first hit."

Teddy huffed. "Maybe you should've been the doctor, not me." he joked.

"Whatever, dude... I just want her to enjoy those months that she has. Cause, she got me thinking, what if the potion fails and she does dies?" Ron asked grimly.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Have you been listening to me over the past two weeks? She is healthy, and the potion is working! The negative energy has disappeared."

"Ah-ha! You admit that she is healthy enough to go to England!" Ron smirked.

"Crap!" Teddy moaned, Ron tricked him again.

X o X o X

Layla and Elaine settled their shopping bags on the couch. "That was a work out." Mumbled Elaine as she stretched. The two just came back from shopping for their ball clothing.

"I'm going to go check on Amory." Layla informed Elaine as she head out of the pallor. She walked up the staircase and headed to her daughter's room. Ron was supposed to be home, but he had an unexpected meeting about an hour ago, leaving Amory to the house elves.

"Mommy!" Amory greeted as she looked up from her magical coloring book.

"Hi, Honey." Layla replied as she squatted next to the small desk.

"Did you cam back from shopping?" the girl asked as she colored a picture.

"Yes." Layla answered.

"You will look pretty, Mommy." Said Amory as she tore her attention from the book and smiled at Layla.

"Aw.... Your so cute!" Layla gushed at her daughter. "Auntie Elaine is downstairs. We're gonna have a snack, do you want anything?"

"Nu-ah." Amory shook her head. Layla just smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Layla returned downstairs to see Elaine rummaging trough the shopping bags with a brownie in her mouth. "Found it!" said Elaine as she pulled out her wallet. "MWAHAHA! Thought you could get away from me!" she said to the wallet as she placed it in her purse.

Layla just shook her head. "You are one odd one, Elaine."

"And that's why we're best friends!" replied Elaine. "I can't wait for this ball thing! Rick always wanted to go to England for some reason..."

Layla gave a laugh as she reached for a brownie from the platter. "Yeah, but it's the day before my wedding anniversary!" she complained.

Elaine secretly smiled to herself because she knew what Ron was planning. 'Pretty sneaky of him.' She thought as she munched on the chocolate treat. "Maybe he is planning something. He couldn't' have forgotten about it." Elaine shrugged as if it nothing; Layla ignored the shrug.

"Maybe..." She sighed. She wanted that night to mean something. She hoped he did not forget about their wedding anniversary.

X o X o X

A/N: SO SORRY! I'm UBER sorry that this chapter is short! TT I'm really busy, in fact as I type this, my friends are over a we have to leaves soon! GAH! Last Friday (Sept. 24) I had three test in my classes, so I had to study, and this Monday I have two test, one is in French, if I don't get on A on that my grade will go to a B!! NOOO! And I am really worried about my grade in math! I took a math test on Friday and all I know I got three problems wrong and that would be a B and I already got a C- in the class! TT

Well, this story has about four chapters and a prologue left! I already have the songs I'm going to use! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! They make my happy!

-LalathePanda


	18. The Poll

The Poll

Okay, since Wind From Tomorrow is ending... in the near future, I need to start a new story! But the problem is that I have no idea which one to write! So if you are planning on reading some more of my work, then this poll is a good thing. To vote, you must submit a review or an email! Also, remember that this poll will end once I load the epilogue of Wind From Tomorrow. So, here are the choices!

Title: Loups Sous le Clair de lune

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Remus Lupin/ OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Miakoda Orson seems to have been forgotten among her peers at Hogwarts. She is quiet, soft spoken, and a HufflePuff. When she is failing Charms, the professor assigns her a tutor, who just so happens to be Remus Lupin, the third Marauder. Soon, she finds herself falling for the Gryffindor, but when she finds out he secret, she is forced to face her blood-stained past, but she wont be doing that alone.

Title: Pretend To Be Nice

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairings: Lily Evans/ James Potter

Rating: PG

Summary: It's the final year of Hogwarts for the infamous Marauders! Will this be the year that James will win newly appointed Head girl, Lily Evans, heart? Or will he fail miserably while his three best friends watch and mock him from the sidelines? A story based on the Josie and The Pussycat song; Pretend (to be nice).

Title: Hot Gimmick

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

Parings: Hermione/ Draco, Hermione/ Harry, and Lavender/ Ron (minor)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: a story based off the UBER cool manga: Hot Gimmick! Takes place in muggle America! When Hermione's younger sister, Lavender, is "late", Hermione rushes to the convinces store to get a pregnancy test, but to her misfortunes, she runs into her childhood bully, Draco Malfoy! So, now he is blacking mailing her into becoming his "personal" slave! Oh no! How will this pretty bookworm get out of this mess? Can she count on her childhood crush, Harry Potter, to save her, now that he has come back from England? OH GAWD! THE TWIST AND TURNS!

Title: Simple and Clean

Genre: Angst/ General

Paring: none

Rating: PG

Summary: Severus Snape was taking a midnight stroll around a muggle park when he bumps into a fourteen-year old runaway by the name of Mirielle Bouquet. He is startled when she tries to sell herself to him for money, and when she past out of exhaustion he has no choice but to take her back to the Snape Manor. Soon, our favorite potion master finds himself adopting the poor girl, finding out she is a rare type of mage, and other messes I could think of for him. Hmm... Mr. Snape, what have you gotten yourself into?

Okay, this is how it works:

1st place: the story that gets the most votes will be the one I will start and finish first.

2nd place: the story that gets second place will be the story that I will start after the 1st place winner.

3rd place: the story that gets third place will be the one I start and finish after I finish the second place one.

4th place: the story that gets.... Screw it... you know what happens.

OKAY! START THAT VOTING! BWAHAHAHAHA!

-LalathePanda


	19. Promise of an Angel

A/N: YAY! I had a minimum day today so I'm UBER HAPPPY! At the moment, I'm debating whether to go to the football game today or finish this chapter... GO DIAMOND BAR'S BRAHMAS!! Okay, yeah, just had lunch... must write story... got dental appointment in 30 minutes... see you at the end of the chapter!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

You may dream!

Chase after it.

If you can convey these sincere feelings

Your dreams can come true.

You may dream!

As if the promise of an angel

Is coming true

When I see you profile in passing

My heart begins to flutter and dance

Listening to your voice as you talked,

I realized there was another "you."

I wish I had just a little bit of courage

To gaze into your eyes

You may dream!

Chase after it.

It you can convey these sincere feelings,

Your dreams can come true

You may dream!

Pure white love becomes wings,

As of the promise of an angel

Is coming true

Every time your face shines,

My heart hurts, and I close my eyes.

Heartbreak turns into tears,

Selfishly overflowing.

Without being afraid of getting hurt,

I hold my little finger out to the mirror.

You may dream!

Hold me.

Right now, I want to change

These thoughts into words: I love you!

You may dream!

Pure while love becomes wings,

As if the promise of an angel

Is coming true.

You may dream!

Chase after it.

It you can convey these sincere feelings,

Your dreams can come true

You may dream!

Pure white love becomes wings,

As of the promise of an angel

Is coming true

-Promise of an Angel, His and Her Circumstances

X o X o X

Wind from Tomorrow

Chapter Seventeen: Promise of an Angel

"You are a few hours from becoming a legal wizard, Harry. How do you feel?" Ron joked in an annoyer type voice.

"Well, I feel like I'm ready to shit in my pants, you?" Harry playfully replied.

"Don't know, I'm already a legal wizard." Ron replied with a smirk on his face. He checked his watch. "Crap, I have to go to my seats. Say hi to Hermione for me." Ron waved to Harry before he darted down to the Great Hall were the ceremony was going to be held. As soon as Ron entered, he saw that the usual four tables were replaced by rows and rows of chairs, already filled by family and friends of the graduates, and were the head table once stood was a stage were the graduates would get their certificates and shake hands with Dumbledore and the Minister, also known as Ron's dad.

To make sure no one noticed him, he dyed his hair brown and covered his freckles with magic makeup. He quickly found his family, as in all the Weasleys, Layla and Amory, and Teddy, Elaine, Rick, also, Luna, Harry's girlfriend, was sitting next to Ginny, but on the opposite side of the row. "Hey." Ron greeted as he planted a kiss on Layla's cheek.

"Hey your self." Layla smiled. "Were have you been?"

"Talked to Harry." Ron replied has he looked through the graduation pamphlet. Layla nodded understandingly. Soon the ceremony began and Ron watched his two best friends graduate. 'I wonder how it would've been like if I was with them.' Ron thought as he took a quick glance at the group.

Hermione stood up to deliver her speech because she was head girl and saw Ron and thought to her self, 'I wonder how Ron felt when he graduated.'

Harry, who sat two rows behind Hermione, because it was in last name order, also wondered about Ron. 'What it have been if He was with us these past three years, and sitting a row behind me now?' he sifted in his seat and looked towards Ron. 'At least he is here now.' Harry sifted again, right before Hermione began her speech.

"These past seven years have been long, very, very long." Hermione began with a smile. "We all have been through a lot. We had many adventures, test, essays, pranks, laughs and tears to last us a lifetime. I entered this school, this world, when I was eleven years old; I had no idea what these walls had in store for me. I now leave this school, older, wiser, quiet attached to this world and I have no idea what the adult world has in store for me, no matter how many books I read." She joked, causing some to chuckle at the humor she pointed at herself.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "All I know is that it's going to be one heck of a ride, just like these seven years." She paused and looked at all her friends, Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and everyone else. "Thank you, Hogwarts class of 1997, and best of luck in your future!"

X o X o X

"Ron, where are you taking me!" Ron led a blindfolded Layla up a flight of stairs. That night was their anniversary. There were no students in the school since they all left that morning, and Amory was in the care of the Weasleys and friends at The Borrow.

"It's a surprise!" Ron sang. Layla giggled at Ron's humor as he helped her up the steps.

"We better be done with these steps, I'm wearing heels you know." Joked Layla. She wore a beautiful moss green dress that went down to her knees. Her neck wore a platinum silver chain with a yellow diamond pendant, plus matching earrings, and her hair was curled and in a high ponytail.

Ron just smiled as he guided Layla up a few more steps, soon they stopped. Ron stepped behind Layla and undid the scarf the covered her eyes. "Oh my..." she breathed out. The two stood in the top of the Astronomy tower, which was decorated with white roses, Layla's favorite flower. At the center of the circular room was a table set for two with two vanilla scented candles and a vase of more white roses. There were some orbs of light above them to give some light in the room. The room was warm, and sometimes there was a soft breeze of wind from the windows that showed a clear starry sky.

"Like it?" Ron whispered into her ear.

"It's... beyond any words." Replied Layla was her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything. "Where are we?"

"The Astronomy Tower." Said Ron was he helped her into her seat. "The most romantic place at Hogwarts." He added as he sat himself down across from her.

"This is... is..." Layla took a final look before setting her eyes on Ron. "Quite cheesy." She smirked.

"Aw, really? That was the look I was going for!" Ron joked back.

Layla leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "But, I love It." she whispered. Ron ginned silly as the food appeared. They ate in silence until Layla asked a questioned. "Do you think we can another baby?

Ron almost choked on his wine. "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it. Maybe we can try, after all of this is over." She explained. "Forget it, it was kind of stupid of me to bring that up." She picked up her fork and started to eat again.

"No it wasn't." Ron said, not looking up. "Maybe we can."

"Really?" Layla looked up from her plate.

Ron shrugged. "I guess."

Layla smiled. "Great! What do you want to name it?"

"A bit to soon." Ron joked. "C'mon, love, let's talk about something else." The couple soon changed to conversation as they ate. After dinner the slowly danced and when Layla grew tired, they sat by the window, looking at the stars until she fell asleep.

X o X o X

"Fred! George! Stop that! Don't influence Amory!" Molly scolded her twin sons.

"Aw, but, she's a Weasley!" Fred picked up the four year-old. "And she's four now!"

"Me a big girl!" Amory exclaimed happily. "Uncle Fred and Uncle George are cool!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny joked from her spot on the floor.

"Hey! George began. "We're cool and-"

"Very SUPER!" Fred finished with a thumb up. Amory copied his gesture.

Molly just shook her head and went back into the kitchen. While Layla and Ron had their romantic dinner, everyone came to the Borrow for a huge family meal. Everyone as in the whole Weasley family, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco (they have finally gone public), Elaine, Rick, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, she and Remus have done a bit of dating, Sirius, and Auska, Sirius's girlfriend of three months.

"I can't wait until you go to Hogwarts." Sirius gushed at the four-year old. "Ah, all the trouble you will get into, just like your daddy." He sighed.

"No, she is going to grow up into a respectable young witch, like her mother." Remus replied. Teddy and Elaine snickered at Remus's comment. Amory was now seated at the coffee table and coloring in a coloring book.

"She could be both." Harry suggested as he leaned back into the couch as Luna cuddled him.

"Or, she might go to W.A." said Rick. Elaine nodded, so did Teddy.

"Amory's going to Hogwarts." Everyone replied to Rick's opinion.

"Well, maybe there is a huge chance that they aren't moving here, to England. They are most likely to stay in the states." Said Hermione.

"But, then she would be the first Weasley to go to a school other then Hogwarts!" Charlie exclaimed. "She gonna break the tradition!"

"Amory is also the first Wesley with brown hair in centuries." Bill pointed out.

"True." Percy said as he came into the living room. "Why does she have brown hair?"

"It could be because her mum is someone that is not white." Penelope, Percy's fiancée, said. "Layla is not white."

"Yeah. Good point." Said Tonks. "But, what if she does go to Hogwarts, what house?"

"Well, look at the four possibilities. She could be like all the Weasleys, Gryffindor, Amory is very sweet and kind, so that could mean Hufflepuff, she could be smart like Layla, so Ravenclaw is an option, but she is also very pureblood, she could also be sorted into Slytherin." Said Hermione. "Right, Draco?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"Um... sure." He shrugged, not wanting to talk, because he still felt uncomfortable with mostly everyone, not including Teddy, Elaine, and Rick, glaring at him when he spoke.

"Why are we talking about this?" Harry asked. Everyone just shrugged. Amory just sat by the coffee table, oblivious to her family's conversation.

X o X o X

A/N: I hope this was good! PLEASE REVIEW! And remember to VOTE! Don't know what I am talking about? Go to the chapter labeled: The Poll! Uh yeah... later! Got HUGE Lit. Test coming up and I have to study or I will lose my A to and B... LATER!

-LalathePanda


	20. Velveteen

A/N: Hello everyone! OMFG... I'm so busy this week! Today is Thursday and tomorrow I have five tests! I'm going to sleep in late tonight and wake up early to study! TT Crap, and this weekend I'm am full! I have to go shopping on Saturday for my friend's birthday gift, and I have no idea on what to get him, plus I have to do some shopping for my self too. And on Sunday I have to wake up early to go to a early mass at church because I have to go to this Student Ambassador Information meeting at 1 pm. GAH! So sleepy too and it's only 5 pm... blah... well enough of my problems! Read and review please! Don't forget to vote!

PS: this chapter has to do with the Ministry Ball and Ron coming back into public eye!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Seeing you in my tears

In my own reflection

I heard you in the wind that passes through me

Feel you in my hunger

You're haunting my ambition

Beautifully destructive attraction

Climbed to zero G's

Now falling like a rock

Drugged and digitzed you inside a dream

You are for me... the air that I breathe

My food, the eyes I see with

You're the magic! Ad I feel

That I'm in love

Immeasurably and almost infinitely

Live, in my thoughts

A velveteen equation

I find you in my fears

And in my fascination

I taste you in safe water and it drowns me

Paranoid and peaceful

Inside a sweet addiction

Velvety electrical reaction

Soft insanity

And I can't make it stop

Like hallucination with in a dream

You are for me... the air that I breathe

My food, the eyes I see with

You're the magic! And I feel

That I'm in love

Immeasurably and almost infinitely

Live, in my thoughts

A velveteen equation

Magic, this is the great love

Magic, this is the great love

-Velveteen, Ghost in the Shell

X o X o X o

Wind From Tomorrow

Chapter Eighteen: Velveteen

"Ready?" Ron called from the stairs.

"In a minuet!" Layla called back. Ron sighed and walked back to the foot of the stairs. The family was staying at a muggle motel in London, since there wasn't much room back at the Borrow.

Amory came prancing into the foyer of the hotel suite. Her dark brown hair was down with some pulled back and held down by a magenta ribbon that matched her frilly pink dress that had those puffy sleeves and a magenta ribbon tied at the waist. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried out as Ron bent down and swooped her into his arms. As Ron carried Amory she said, "I look like a princess!"

"Yes you do!" Ron sweet-talked his daughter as she grinned.

"Daddy looks like a king!" Amory replied gleefully.

"Aw, really?" Ron joked. He wore a black tux with a grey vest underneath the jacket and a scarlet tie. Teddy joked that Ron should've included a top hat, to only receive a smack from Layla saying that it would've look ridiculous.

Amory nodded. "OOO! Look at Mommy!" She pointed up the stairs. Ron smiled as he saw his wife walk down the stairs gracefully. Layla wore a burgundy V-neck dress that tied behind the neck and showed her upper back. The dress was so long that even if she sat down, her dress still covered her feet. The end of the neckline was rouched and a diamond brooch was pinned over the creases. Her hair was pinned into a simple and yet elegant bun, which has held by a diamond incrusted pin, and she wore chandelier earrings, with a matching diamond necklace and bracelet that went on her left wrist.

"Hey." She smiled.

"... Wow." Ron breathed out in amazement.

"Huh?" Layla asked, breaking the romantic moment.

"Daddy said that you are very, very pretty." Amory explained in her four year old voice. Layla laughed and smiled. There was a knock at the door and it was a bellboy telling them that their ride was ready. The three were going to the ball by car then trade the car for a carriage when they got near the place where the ball was held, this was what many witches and wizards planned to do too.

X o X o X

"Wow! Elaine you look so pretty!" Layla complimented as the friends took their seats at the circular table. The seating went like this: Amory, Layla, Ron, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Teddy, Rick, and then Elaine. Since Ron was part of the Weasley family, they sat in front of the main table, which stood in front of four gigantic windows. All of the Weasleys sat at the main table, except for Ron because it wasn't made public yet that he has returned.

"Aw, Thanks Layla!" Elaine replied back joyfully.

Teddy looked around. "Damn! There are so much people!"

"All of them are important." Said Hermione. She was right; basically everyone in this room was some important figure in the wizardry world. "After all, this is the biggest and most important ball held by England's Magic Ministry."

As the friends chatted and Amory occupied her self by a small children book that Layla brought for Amory to read, the food appeared.

"I must say," Luna began. "I think that the Ministry is slowly recovering from the damage that Fudge caused."

"Yeah, that is true." Harry replied.

"How much damage did the former minister caused?" Rick asked.

"Well, lets say a lot that caused a few dents in the government's system and laws." Hermione replied. "Most of it took place right before the Great Battle."

"Oh, what happen to Fudge?" Ron questioned.

"He disappeared after I defeated Voldemort." Harry answered, causing some occupants of the table to flinch a bit at the name.

"Oh... the bloody coward." Ron commented before going back to his food.

Dinner ended, and before the dance floor was opened, Arthur had to make a speech. As his speech came to a close he told the guest that her had wonderful news. "A few months ago, during a Death Eater attack in California, a little girl flooed into my living room." Arthur paused before continuing. "It turns out that she is my granddaughter. Who are her parents you ask? Well, the father we all thought to be dead and a criminal, but he isn't any of those two. Please, stand up, Ron."

Ron looked at Layla before getting up, who smiled at him. Ron stood up confidentially. The was the expected gasp from the crowd but then cheering started, it was from the Twins, soon the guest began to cheer and clap. "And please welcome his wife, my daughter in-law, Layla Weasley and my granddaughter, Amory."

Layla stood as Ron picked Amory up. "This wasn't so bad." Ron whispered to Layla.

"Ha-ha... wimp." She joked as they took their seats. Cameras were going off everywhere, most were from the press. Layla noticed that Amory felt uncomfortable. "Ron, Amory isn't taking the pictures well." She told her husband. Ron nodded as Layla took Amory outside to the gardens, with the help of some minor Aurors to keep the press away.

"I so wouldn't be surprised if your picture ends up on the Daily Prophet's front page." Harry said casually as he lifted his drink to his mouth.

"Since the news is out, can the Quibbler be the first for an interview?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Ha-ha, I'll give it some thought." Ron replied as his eyes lingered at the door that Layla and Amory existed.

Teddy followed Ron's gaze. "You know how the press are, Ron. The public is gonna find out bout the hex, ya' know."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the main table. Ginny saw this and waved happily to him, Ron smiled in return. "I'll be back in a few." Said Ron as he stood up and walked over to the main table.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Ron asked as he approached the table.

Arthur turned his head. "Sure! What would it be?"

"Can, you... um... make the press go away? And maybe try to get them to stay away from my family? Since this is one of the year's biggest news, there are going to be a lot of reporters bothering us." Ron requested. "I don't want anymore stress on Layla, and Amory is just a kid." Ron added.

"Fine, I'll issue a statement in the morning, okay?" Arthur suggested.

"Sure." Ron smiled. "I'll be heading back to my table."

Molly watched her son go back to the table and talk to his friends. "Ron is only 17, why do I think he is older then that?" Molly asked her husband.

"Maybe because he is married and a father?" Arthur joked lovingly.

"Maybe" Molly replied. "Him and Layla remind me of a two teenage couple."

"Because they are, Molly." Stated Arthur. "They have been through a lot together. Their strong, Molly." Arthur took her hand. "Just like us, eh?"

Molly smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah..."

X o X o X

After spending almost a month in England, Ron, Layla, Amory, Teddy, Rick, and Elaine left for the states. On their first night home, Layla and Ron put Amory to bed before sitting at the kitchen table with two glasses of water since it was hot inside and outside of the house. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company until Layla grew tired around midnight and retired to bed.

Half an hour later Ron followed. But, when he entered the bedroom, Layla was there. He panic and headed right to Amory's room. He pushed the door open quietly and sighed in relief. Layla was sleeping next to Amory, cradling Amory in her arms. Ron smiled and closed the door and went back to the master bedroom. When he got to bed, the last thing he though before closing his eyes and entering dreamland was, 'three more months.'

X o X o X

A/N: BWAHAHA! Okay, I started writing this chapter on Thursday, and today is Monday! I'm in such a piss off mood; first for the Student Ambassador Program I have to pay $5000 plus spending cash! GAH! And secondly, I got ANOTHER F on my math test! DOUBLE GAH! So, no flames or any reviews that sound negative... (Glares) I mean it... I can be pretty scary... ask my friends Jasmine, she pretend to take off my back brace during lunch of Friday, lets say things got pretty ugly. So, watch your backs and send in a nice review... make sure to vote on my next story. Can't remember what the choices are? Go back to the Chapter label: The Poll. The last time you can vote is your last review for the story, as in the review for the Epilogue, which you WILL send. So, until then, VOTE! For the next story, and if you are able to, VOTE ON NOV. 2! We make the choice for our future, may it be a wise one.

-LalathePanda


	21. Soul's Refrain

A/N: Hi everyone! Man, I was so busy this weekend! And today I have to study... A LOT! I have a chapter test in French and a Vocabulary Comprehension test this week! EKKS! And a math test, always have a test or a quiz every Friday. So the week is packed, as always, I'll try to find time to write on this story! I swear it the Harry Potter and Sorcerer's/ Philosopher's Stone book! Ha-ha! Well, remember to review and vote on which story I should write next! REMEMBER!

PS: I'm using a lot of songs in this chapter! I'm a music mood today so HA!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Please come back to me,

Following memories

To the source of gentleness and dreams,

In order to be born, and shine to the stars

Once again...

Soul's refrain

Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows

Trembles quietly in this moment

Your fingertips searches for me

As if asking for the whereabouts of life

The you that was embraced by fate

Blooms in season like a ephemeral flower

Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest

Scattering hurriedly in splendid form

Please come back to me,

Before you are born

To the earth you spent your days one

Please come back into my arms,

To meet again

Miracles do happen, however many times

Soul's refrain

When eyes are closed as if in prayer

The world simply disappears there into the darkness

Even so, my heartbeat starts again

Looking for a bounded eternity

Please come back to me,

Following memories

To the source of gentleness and dreams.

You, too, please comeback,

So we can love each other.

Heart and body repeat.

Soul's refrain

Please come back to me,

Before you are born

To the earth you spent your days on

Please come back into my arms

To meet again

Miracles do happen, however many times

Soul's refrain

-Soul's Refrain, Neon Geneis Evangeion

X o X o X

Wind From Tomorrow

Chapter Nineteen: Soul's Refrain

Ron propped his feet on his desk and rested himself against the chair. Next week, in fact in three days, his wife is to be submitted into the hospital were in a few more days everyone will find out if she lives or not. The unknown scared the red head. Ron just hoped that Layla never fell into a coma, because that meant death, and she would wake up anymore. Never.

Classical music played in the background of his home office; Ron was trying to calm his nerves. A few weeks ago, a wizard tabloid found out about the whole ordeal and many people are on their toes, wanting to know if his wife dies or not. He took his feet off the table and laid his head in its place, facing family photos that were set up on his desk. A picture of a very happy newlywed Ron and Layla waved at the older and weary Ron. Ron gave to picture a somber smile, and turned his head the other way. It was only late afternoon, and Ron already felt sleepy. His eyelid slowly closed and he was engulfed into the darkness of sleep and stepped into the land of memories and dreams

X o X o X

Flashback/ Dream

X o X o X

A fifteen-year-old Ron sat beneath a tree, at his favorite spot on the school's ground. Winter had just ended, and the snow already melted and given away to the sunshine of spring. He rested on the ground and his back against the tree. He then opened his eyes again at the sound of grass being crushed underneath a pair of feet. "Hey." He greeted in a soft voice as the figure walked closer to him.

"Hello." Layla greeted. She seated herself next to Ron. "I have great news!" she said in a very gleeful voice. Ron arched his eyebrow. "I finally have words to that melody I kept humming during the winter!"

"That's great!" answered Ron. "What is it?"

"You want me to sing it?" questioned Layla with an emphasis on the word 'sing'.

"Sure." Ron said as he shrugged. "I haven't hear you angelic voice in a while."

"Fine." Layla sighed and took out a fold parchment from her breast pocket. She cleared her throat. "Shine bright morning light. Now in the air the spring is coming." She began in a dulcet, soft voice. "Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys. Keep your eyes on me, now we're on the edge of hell. Dear my love, sweet morning light. Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far."/ Her voice carried off into the gentle breeze. She turned to him with anticipation in her eyes. "What did you think? I know it's short but it repeats." She quickly explained.

"Wow! Amazing!" Ron complimented. "Hey, great things come in small packages."

"Really?" Layla asked, leaning towards him.

"Beautiful." Ron whispered as their faces came closer to each other. Their lips met, and their shared a simple kiss under the spring sunshine.

X o X o X

End of Flashback/ Dream

X o X o X

"Master! Master!" Ron slowly opened his eyes and saw one of the house elves shaking him.

'What is it?" Ron mumbled as he sat up straight.

"Time for dinner, Sir! Mistress told me to go get you, Sir!" the elf replied. Ron nodded and dismissed the house elf and the creature disappeared. He yawned. He was asleep for three hours. Ron pushed his chair back and got up and walked out of his office as he stretched.

Dinner was a normal event. Amory was telling her parents about her lively day at an all witch preschool. After dinner was eaten and a few hours passed, Layla went to put Amory to sleep. Ron walked back to his study but when he got to the door, he held the doorknob and just stood there. Ron sighed and walked up the staircase and walked to ward's Amory's room.

"Sing me a lullaby, Mommy!" Amory pleaded. Ron smiled as he leaned at the doorway, unnoticed by his wife and daughter.

"All right then." Layla laid Amory into her bed and sat next to her daughter. "Have I sung you, The Lullaby?" Amory shook her head. "Well, I thought you've heard it. I must've sung it to you when you were this little." She used her thumb and index finger to mock Amory's sizes when she was a baby. Amory laughed. "Well, The Lullaby is a bedtime song that my mommy used to sing to me."

"I wanna hear it!" Amory exclaimed excitedly. Ron smiled as Layla gushed at their daughter's cuteness.

"Okay, okay." Layla brushed the hair from Amory's forehead before she started. "The snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby. My winter, come hither to me." Layla softly sang to Amory. "The dark nights to come. So, kiss me for good-bye. The grace of the godland is near to you."

"Show me the flowers invisible. Sing me the hymns inaudible. The wind is my voice, the moon is my heart. Come find me, I'm on every hills and field. I'm here... sing for your love, gone so far in the past... ever you're near... pray for the world, that you may rest in peace."

"The snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby. The angel of rebirth is here. So let all your pain, sleep within the husha-by. The grace of the godland, grace of the godland, grace of the godland is near... so close to you. " Layla ended the song and Ron smiled before leaving the door way to go back to his office.

Ron entered his room, but as he did, he felt as if, he didn't need to be there. But of course he needs to be in his office! He had work to do; he wanted to finish all these reports and contracts tonight to get them out of the way and make room for next week. He sat at his desk and began his paperwork. Just as he was getting started, a high-pitched scream broke out. It sounded like Amory. Ron dashed out of his office, with a thousand different thoughts running though his head at once. He raced up the stairs and down the hall, cursing that he had such a big house. He reached his daughter's room to see Amory in tears crying franticly. Ron's eyes wandered to were he saw Layla on the ground, trying to get air, as if she was choking. Her hands were around her neck, but not as if she was strangling herself, and her eyes were widen, as if they were going to burst from her head.

House elves appeared in the room. As Ron rushed to Layla's side, he ordered them to call the hospital, to tell them something wrong was happening to Layla. He also ordered some of the elves to floo Amory to Layla's parent's estate. Ron dug out his wand and quickly aparated Layla and himself to the hospital.

X o X o X

"Class is canceled?" a seventh year Hufflepuff questioned as the students gathered around the door to see a sign posted up saying that potion class was canceled for the day. Across the school, seventh year and Quidditch caption for the Gryffindor team, Ginny Weasley, sat in charms franticly copying notes. There was a soft knock on the door, causing everyone, including Ginny, to turn around. Professor McGonagall stood at the doorway.

"Miss Weasley, may I have a word?" the transfiguration teacher requested. Ginny turned to Professor Flitwick who gave her a nod. Ginny got up and pushed her chair in. "Please, Miss Weasley, bring your things too." Ginny nodded and packed her school bag before leaving the classroom. As she head to the door, Luna mouthed 'What's going on?' which Ginny replied, 'I have no clue' before leaving the room with the professor.

"Is anything wrong, Professor?" the seventh year asked as McGonagall led her down the hall.

"Your sister-in-law had what seems to be an attack caused by the curse. She is in the hospital now, and I'm sending you with Professor Snape to California." McGonagall explained. They turned a right and entered stood in front of the statue of the gargoyle. "Butterbeer." The professor recited the password and the statue went up revealing a staircase. The two climbed the stairs and entered the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore and Professor Snape were waiting.

After another brief explanation, Ginny and Snape touched a portkey and both felt the tug at their stomach as office changed to hospital room were the rest of the Weasley were waiting.

"Mum!" Ginny cried out as she ran to her mother. "What's wrong? All I know is that Layla had an attack."

"That's all we know too. Ron just left with the doctor for an explanation." Molly replied.

X o X o X

"It seems that the hex has taken an unexpected turn. The magic from the hex has imbed it self around her heart." Dr. Ni said wearily.

"What? But, you said that it was gone! Back when she had that attack!" Ron burst.

"We thought it disappeared." Snape replied entering the room. "It appears that the dark magic around the heart just vanish for a while but came back and has made your wife's condition worse. She isn't supposed to be in this state for another couple of days. But do to that fact that the dark magic has imbed it self in her heart, instead of falling into a coma the night before that day, she could fall into the coma anytime between now and that day."

"Does... does that mean she wont make it through?" Ron voice trembled.

"No, but the chances of her dying has increased. Because the dark magic has returned, some, or most, of the energy she has regain might be sucked by the dark magic, and probably making her conditions worse." Dr. Ni replied grimly.

Ron lowed his head. He was surly going to lose her. "But, I know a potion that my teacher thought me before her passed away." Snape's voice broke Ron's thoughts. "But, it hasn't been made before, because he was working on it when he died. It's just a list of ingredients and how to make it."

"Are you able to make it?" the tone of Ron's voice was full of hope.

"According to his notes, it takes a day to make, but can be drank even when the victim is in a coma." Snape answered. "But I don't know if it will work. It hasn't been tested."

"But, it's our only chance to assure Layla's survival." Dr. Ni replied. "So, Ron. What will it be?"

Ron didn't look up. "Can you make this potion as soon as possible?" he asked in a small voice.

Snape nodded and walked out of the office. "I'll be needing one of your spare laboratories." Snape called back just has the door swung closed.

X o X o X

"Why did this happen her?" Elaine whispered as she stared into Layla's hospital room. Layla was hooked up to these machines that were similar to muggle ones, but run on magic and potions. Rick had his arm around his wife, comforting her. Elaine leaned her head on Rick's chest. "This new potion will work, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It will." Rick said reassuringly. It was already very late, and everyone left for Ron's place to sleep. Elaine and Rick were the last to leave, and Ron was sleeping in Layla's hospital room on a chair. Snape was in a laboratory, working very late into the night. As the sun crept up, Snape massaged his hands and signed n relief. He had just finished the potion, and luckily Layla's conditions hadn't worsened over night. He quickly bottled the grey liquid and hastily ran up the stairs to inform to nurses that he had completed the potion.

Within the next hour, Layla was awake and drank the potion. "It doesn't taste as bad as the first one." She joked, trying to lighten up the grim atmosphere of the room. After drinking the potion she went to sleep so that the affects would happen quickly. Ron waited by her bed dutifully. During the next few days leading up to the night before the day she was hexed, Layla would fall in and out of sleep, due to the potion she was given. But during a body scan, the dark magic was slowly disappearing, giving hope to everyone.

X o X o X

A/N: sorry for the long wait and the very short chapter! I'm UBER busy! I had all these test and quizzes this week and next week is the same! And I have to redo a huge project of mines for Multicultural Studies class because my teacher lost it before he was able to grade it! DAMN IT! Opps... I meant DARN IT! XD

Well, I'm also in a moody mood because my favorite Chinese restaurant got burnt to the ground yesterday night! NOO! I don't know how it got on fire but its GONE! WAAAAH! It's near my high school, like down the street from it; I pass by it on my way to DBHS. NO! My way of life as been altered and is unbalance! Oh well, there are a lot of Chinese restaurants in the area, and a very good Korean BBQ down the street from my house... all is well... crazy things are going on here at DB... hey, I heard from a friend that my high school Diamond Bar High, was mention in some High School thing on MTV. Is it true? Just asking... well... yeah...

Notes:

/: A song called Fake Wings from the anime .hackSIGN

: A song called Lullaby from the anime Noir.

Well, this is the second to last chapter! Next is to last one and the epilogue! Please review this chapter and the next two updates! And don't forget to vote! For my next story AND the presidential elections, if you are of legal age. Not register to vote? GO AND REGISTER! FOOL! Ha-ha, sorry... well my poll is open until the epilogue, so your last review (AKA the review for the epilogue) is your last chance to vote on my next story! I'm also having my friends from school pick their favorite one too; so far Hot Gimmick is in the lead!! Now, be a responsible reader and review and vote!

-LalaThePanda

PS: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS RUSHED!!!


	22. Blue

A/N: EEKS! I'm so sorry for the LONG update! I've been UBER busy with school, church, piano lessons, and much more! Plus, my dad was changing the internet server and my access was gone for a WEEK! Oh woe me! GAH! I should be studying right now, I have four tests tomorrow (which is Friday), but here I am on my computer, writing this lovely story for you crazy dudes! NYAHAHA. Insert sweat drops from readers , well, anyways, listening to Radiohead's Hail To The Thief, I a writing mood, so HA! Well, stop reading my ranting and go read!

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

Never seen a blue sky

Yeah I can feel it reaching out

And moving closer

There's something about blue

Asked myself what it's all for

You know the funny thing about it

I couldn't answer

No I couldn't answer

Things have turned a deeper shade of blue

And images that might be real

May be illusion

Keep flashing off and on

Free

Wanna be free

Gonna be free

And move among the stars

You know they really aren't so far

Feels so free

Gotta know free

Please

Don't wake me from the dream

It's really everything it seemed

I'm so free

No black or white on the blue

Everything is clearer now

Life is just a dream you know

That's never ending

I'm ascending

-Blue, Cowboy Bebop

X o X o X

Wind From Tomorrow

Chapter Twenty: Blue

Harry looked into the window in the door. As usual, Ron was in the room, faithfully sitting next to his wife's bed. It was the morning of the eve before the day Layla got hexed. Everyone was nervous, everyone was scared. Harry stood at the door, not really wanting to go into the room. He had no idea how to comfort his best friend, no clue on what do to. Sure he had seen a lot of deaths, more then most people, but most of the deaths were not predicted, they just happened. With Layla, there was a chance that tomorrow she might not be alive. Everyone was expecting both, trying to think of the chance that she might live, and preparing him or herself if she doesn't.

Harry knew how much she meant to him. From all the stories he's heard about the two, it seems that they were perfect for each other. Layla was there for Ron, especially in the beginning when he 'ran away', even thought she didn't know about his circumstances. And Ron, he was there for her, even now, especially now.

"Harry?" he turned around, to see Luna.

"Hey." He greeted. Luna gave him a small smile and walked closer to him. She turned to the window.

"You're afraid?" she asked. Harry nodded. "You wont lose him."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Luna tore her eyes from the window. "I mean that you are afraid that if Layla dies, you will lose Ron. You've just found your best friend, and you might lose him again. He won't leave, and she wont die." she answered the last part in her usual dreamy tone. Before Harry could ask his girlfriend how she knew, Luna said that she was going down to a local café with Elaine to get drinks for everyone, try to calm everyone's nerves. When Luna disappeared behind the elevator's doors, Harry took a deep breath.

DING. DING.

Harry looked up at the clock. The long hand was on the nine. Harry knew that when it became total darkness outside, everyone will find out if Layla lives or not. If she doesn't fall into a coma that night, she lives. But if she does fall into a coma that night, there's nothing left to do but to wait for her death.

X o X o X

For the next long and agonizing hours, everyone came to the hospital. Ron didn't leave the room, and hardly anyone came in. Ron sat in the hospital room, with only the sounds of the clock and the machines run on magic. It was five in the afternoon, in a few minute, Layla was to be taken to the lab to get tested to see the amount of energy in her body. Layla woke up every now and then, but the two would just keep silent, enjoying each other with out a word until she fell back asleep.

About an hour ago, Amory came into the room. With her mother sleeping most of the time, and her father in what seemed like a trance, she fell asleep in a chair at the corner of the room. She stayed asleep for a while until she woken up by the noise of people in the room. It was Dr. Ni, Professor Snape and two nurses; they came to take Layla to the lab. Amory stood up from the chair; clutching the teddy bear Teddy gave her. Her eyes followed the bed was it was wheeled out of the room. Amory's eye then went to her dad. Ron still sat on the chair and didn't move.

Amory slowly went over to Ron. "Daddy?" she asked, in a soft childish voice. "Are you okay?" her question was so innocent. Ron lifted his head and saw his daughter. He nodded his head. Amory raised her bear and held it in front of her dad. "You need this more." Ron smiled at his daughter and took the bear. "Mommy is gonna get better, don't worry."

"Thanks." Ron smiled. He loved his daughter's optimistic view of life, maybe because she was still a kid.

X o X o X

"All done." Snapes said as him and Dr. Ni stepped out from behind the curtains.

"What did they say?" Layla asked as she opened her eyes.

"You're... you're at the borderline. 41 percent." Dr. Ni replied. "But, from what these reading says, you will live. Severus will get another batch of the potion, it would probably help."

"But, this is the borderline. Your energy might drop anytime, and go below 39." Snapes added.

"It that chance high?" Layla asked.

"Not really. But it's is still something to be concern about." Dr. Ni helped Layla off the examination table and back to the bed. "We better send you back, you'll be in a deep sleep around midnight." Dr. Ni looked at Layla. "Don't worry, you wont be in a coma, hopefully." Layla nodded just as the nurses came in.

"Thanks." Layla said as she was being wheeled out of the room.

When Layla was already in the hall, Dr. Ni turned to Snapes and asked, "Serveus, do you think she will survive?"

Snapes looked at the doorway. "We will find out tomorrow." He replied before leaving the room himself. Dr. Ni took a deep breath and then left the lab too to go tell her family about the test results.

He walked down the corridor until he reached the elevator. He waited in the small room for what seemed forever until he reached the seventh floor. When the doors slid open he stepped out, with a firm grip on his clipboard, and walked down the hall to the private waiting room were everyone waited. Dr. Ni pushed the door opened and every face in the room turned to him. He explained the results to them.

"So, she's going to live?" Elaine asked.

"Most likely, but it is borderline. She will be falling into a deep sleep at midnight, instead of a coma, and if she wakes up tomorrow morning, she lives, doesn't... then, well you know what then." Dr. Ni replied. After a very uncomfortable silence, Dr. Ni permitted everyone to go to Layla's room, were Ron and Amory were already there, by her bedside.

"You're going to live!" Teddy exclaimed merrily as he hugged the somewhat happier Layla. She just smiled at him.

"So optimistic." Percy muttered from the corner. Charlie caught this, since he was standing next to his brother and smacked him on the arm. Percy didn't say anything after that.

The whole Weasley family, Layla's parents, and all their friends, stayed in the room, and never left. Around Midnight, Layla fell into a deep sleep. Amory was sitting on Ron's lap as she watched Layla close her eye. To Amory, her mom was just going to sleep; she didn't full understand the situation. After Layla fell asleep, everyone either stayed in the room or went back to the waiting room, to wait for the next morning.

Around one in the morning, Amory woke up and carefully slipped off her sleeping father's lap. She slipped pass the slipping relatives and friends and then out into the hall. She didn't know why she left the room, she had no business in the hall, and she was only four years old. But she couldn't sleep. At home, when she couldn't go back to sleep she would normally go to her parent's room, but this wasn't home, this was a place white walls, sad faces, sick people and awkward silences.

Amory wandered down the hall. There was hardly light since it was nighttime. Soon, she became tired and wanted to go back to her mother's hospital room, but she was lost. She opened doors, but found nothing. After what seemed forever she gave up and sat on the floor and began to cry. Amory was just a four-year-old girl; it was natural for her to cry in a time like this. As she cried into her arms, she heard a faint sound, like singing.

"Mommy?" She asked out loud. The voice sounded like her mom, when she would sing her to sleep. She got up on her feet. "Mommy?" She asked again. She turned her head both ways before walking towards the singing. She walked and walked and walked until she stood in front of a door. She remembered this door! It was her mother's hospital room! If she heard her mother singing then she was awake! Amory pushed the door opened with a happy look on her face expecting everyone to be awake and happy that her mom woke up.

But that wasn't the case when she opened the door. Everyone was still asleep, just the way she left him or her. The huge grin fell off her face and she slowly walked over to the sleeping form of her father, climbed his lap as carefully and then fell asleep to the memory of her mother's lullaby.

X o X o X

Ron's eyes slowly opened to the warmth of the sunlight. He felt Amory sleeping against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his daughter as he glanced at the clock; it read 7:27 AM. He then looked at the sleeping form of his wife on the hospital bed. Ron was about to fall back to sleep, when he saw something. Layla slowly sat up, awake.

"Layla!" Ron exclaimed.

Layla turned her head. "I'm alright?" She said softly. Amory woke up to the sound of her mom voice. When Amory screamed out joyfully "MOMMY!" Everyone in the room slowly woke up to the scene of a mother and daughter hugging, and a happy and relieved father.

X o X o X

A/N: THAT"S THE END! Well, last chapter... I'll post up the epilogue soon! Here are a few things I want to apologies for:

Sorry for Layla's condition and sickness was confusing, to tell the truth, I was making up the stuff about the hex as I typed! Sorry if I made you all confused!

I'm so sorry if this chapter and many others seemed to short and was rushed! I know is suck with writing, but I'm so happy that you guys still decided to still read!

I'm UBER sorry for ALL spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes! I'm SO SORRY about that!

Well, now that is cleared, this is my plea: PLEAE VOTE ON MY NEXT FANFIC! To lazy to go back to the chapter labeled The Poll to view the choices, well here they are!

Title: Loups Sous le Clair de lune (Wolves Under The Moonlight)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Remus Lupin/ OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Miakoda Orson seems to have been forgotten among her peers at Hogwarts. She is quiet, soft spoken, and a HufflePuff. When she is failing Charms, the professor assigns her a tutor, who just so happens to be Remus Lupin, the third Marauder. Soon, she finds herself falling for the Gryffindor, but when she finds out he secret, she is forced to face her blood-stained past, but she wont be doing that alone.

Title: Pretend To Be Nice

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairings: Lily Evans/ James Potter

Rating: PG

Summary: It's the final year of Hogwarts for the infamous Marauders! Will this be the year that James will win newly appointed Head girl, Lily Evans, heart? Or will he fail miserably while his three best friends watch and mock him from the sidelines? A story based on the Josie and The Pussycat song; Pretend (to be nice).

Title: Hot Gimmick

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

Parings: Hermione/ Draco, Hermione/ Harry, and Lavender/ Ron (minor)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: a story based off the UBER cool manga: Hot Gimmick! Takes place in muggle America! When Hermione's younger sister, Lavender, is "late", Hermione rushes to the convinces store to get a pregnancy test, but to her misfortunes, she runs into her childhood bully, Draco Malfoy! So, now he is blacking mailing her into becoming his "personal" slave! Oh no! How will this pretty bookworm get out of this mess? Can she count on her childhood crush, Harry Potter, to save her, now that he has come back from England? OH GAWD! THE TWIST AND TURNS!

Title: Simple and Clean

Genre: Angst/ General

Paring: none

Rating: PG

Summary: Severus Snape was taking a midnight stroll around a muggle park when he bumps into a fourteen-year old runaway by the name of Mirielle Bouquet. He is startled when she tries to sell herself to him for money, and when she past out of exhaustion he has no choice but to take her back to the Snape Manor. Soon, our favorite potion master finds himself adopting the poor girl, finding out she is a rare type of mage, and other messes I could think of for him. Hmm... Mr. Snape, what have you gotten yourself into?

Okay, this is how it works:

1st place: the story that gets the most votes will be the one I will start and finish first.

2nd place: the story that gets second place will be the story that I will start after the 1st place winner.

3rd place: the story that gets third place will be the one I start and finish after I finish the second place one.

4th place: the story that gets.... Screw it... you know what happens.

PLEASE VOTE! I beg of you! last chance to vote is when I post up the epilogue! Once posted, NO MORE VOTES! Hot Gimmick is in the lead, I also asked my friends at school to vote. So... GO OUT TO USE THE POWER OF VOTING! NYAHAHA... well, thanks a bunch and sit tight for the epilogue!

-LalathePanda


	23. Epilogue: Freedom Flower

A/N: Hello! OMG! This is the EPILOGUE! (Insert GASP right here) well, thanks to everyone who has read this story! I hope you guys will like this epilogue, don't kill me for it! I love you all!

/…/ Lyrics to the song

Full Summery: After being accused a murder right after the Tournament, Ron 'runs away' to America, hoping to start over anew. But three years later, his wife is struck by a curse that will end her life in one year. There is no cure for the curse, except a powerful potion. But no one knows how to brew it, well, except one. So leaving his wife at a famous wizard hospital in California, Ron and his two year-old Daughter go to England, where the only man who knows how to brew it lives. And that man is Severus Snapes, Potion Professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here are the big questions: will his family and friends accept Ron again? And will his wife's life be saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. But anything that I have made up belongs to me!

X o X o X

"Who do you suppose decided birds are free? They can fly wherever they choose… but there is no branch to return to. They might regret having wings, don't you think? Perhaps true freedom… is having a home to return to."

- Koumyou Sanzo, Gensomaden Saiyuki

X o X o X

Wind From Tomorrow

Epilogue

Seven Years Later…

Ron sat at his desk, now 25 years old, still young, but he felt old. He stared at the pile of paper work he had just finished. That's all he did, work, work, and work. Everyone worried about him, even his eleven-year-old daughter, Amory, who, at the moment, was in Scotland, attending her first year of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Gryffindor. She's the only American there, and she was pleased with that. Ron was so proud of her when he got the letter she wrote to him on her first night at Hogwarts. Layla would have been proud too.

/Heaven's not enough

If when you get there…

Just another blue

And heaven's not enough

You think you've found it

And it loses you/

It was four years ago. No one expected it. Just out of the blue Layla got sick again. The doctors weren't able to explain it, but Snapes said that it was the Hex; it came back, like a muggle disease known as cancer. She died a week later. The funeral was peacefully; many people came to pay their respects. After the ceremony, Ron didn't leave the grave until Teddy and Harry pulled him off his knees and told him to get a grip, and that he still had Amory.

So, what Ron did was he busied himself with work and Amory. Ron spent as much time as he was able to, made sure he always had dinner with her when he was off work or in town, he bought her clothing, toys, even jewelry. He made sure Amory always had the best, and it wasn't a problem since he was pretty rich. Lucky for him, Amory wasn't spoiled. She grew up during those four years. Sure she was still sweet innocent Amory, but Ron notice that she became rather distant, and didn't like to go outside of the Manor or Glory Estate. All the changes in her were small, no one but a parent could notice them.

/You've thought of all there is

but not enough

and it loses you in a cloud/

Hopefully, Hogwarts changed her. He asked Remus, who was still the DADA professor, to keep an eye on her. From Remus's letters, she's doing okay, excelling in DADA and in potions, even under Snapes's pressure. Remus also told him that Amory always stick up for the potion master when fellow students would say mean things about him. Remus wondered why, but Ron knew the reason why. It was because Snapes helped Layla live longer, Amory was grateful for that.

/"There" most everything is nothing

That it seems

"Where" you see the things you only wanna see/

Ron stood up straight as he poured himself a glass of red wine. After a sip, he leaned back into the leather chair. As he sat alone in his office, there was a tapping at his window. With a wave of his wand the window doors opened, and Kero, Amory's blond feathered owl flew into the office and landed on Ron's desk, fortunately he, Kero, didn't mess any of his papers. "What do you got here?" Ron questioned the owl as he untied the note from its leg. He unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Daddy

Hey, Dad! It's Amory! It's the last week of school, and right now I'm suppose to be studying for the finals, but I just wanted to write to you. I can't wait to see you! Two weeks is too long! Oh darn, I have to go. My roommate whos such a study freak wants me to go back and study again! I think I could pass; I am smart you know! Ha-ha, my head is getting big! Tell everyone I said hi! Laters!

Amory

Ron smiled and laughed to himself. It was no guess that Amory would excel in her subjects; she did have his and Layla's genes in her. Sadly, she wasn't going to go down that road of awesome quiditch players, got that from Layla. Elaine joked a few weeks ago that Amory might be like his older brother Percy, smart but no athletic skill what so ever.

I'd fly away

To a higher plane

To say the words I resist

To float away

To sigh

To breath… forget/

Ron placed the letter in a drawer, where he kept all the letters Amory sent to him while she was at school. He ran his hand though his red hair before getting up, with wine glass in hand, and leaving his office. Many things have changed. Elaine and Rick had a baby girl, Lela, she was born a year after Layla's death. They also have a son too; he should be three months old now, his name's Tad. Teddy nicknamed him Taddy. Hermione and Draco got hitched, their expecting a set of triplets, man, will they go insane. Harry and Luna got married two, no kids so far.

/And heaven's not enough

if when I'm there I don't remember you

and heaven's not enough

you think you know it

and it uses you/

Ron walked up the stairs and down the hall. He was about to open a bedroom door when a house elf appeared.

"Master, sir!" He greeted.

Ron nodded. "Is anything wrong?" he asked the elf.

"Oh, no, master. Tabby just finished putting young master Garrett to bed, sir." The elf replied.

Ron nodded and dismissed the house elf and entered the bedroom. Garrett was His and Layla's last child; he was born the day before she died. Just like Amory, Ron spoiled his son too, but also like Amory, he wasn't a spoiled prince. He had dark red hair, tanned skin, and Layla's dark chocolate eyes. Unlike his older sister, he was outgoing and loved to be outside of the Manor and Estate. He never felt the lost of his mom, like Amory did. Ron knelt beside Garrett's bed. Ron loved his son.

/I saw so many things

but like a dream

always losing me in a cloud/

Garret missed Amory, and every day at breakfast he would ask Ron is Amory was coming home from Hogwarts that day. Ron would always reply soon, now since it was already the last week there, Ron now said very soon. Ron brushed the hair away from Garrett's forehead gently. 'How I wish you were here to see how beautiful our children have become.' Ron thought to himself as he whispered good night to his four year old and left the room. Ron wearily walked up the second set of stairs to get to his bedroom. When he got there, he fell into his bed and just lay there.

/Cause I couldn't cry

cause I turned away

couldn't see the score

didn't know the pain

of leaving yesterday really far behind/

He wished that Layla were alive to be there. To be there at Garrett's first birthday. To be there when Garrett said his first word, 'Mama'. To be there when Amory got her Hogwarts letter. To be at the train station at England to say goodbye to Amory. But Ron knew Layla was there in spirit. Layla was over at Hogwarts, watching over Amory, making sure everything is all right. Layla is over in Gareth's bedroom, singing him to sleep. She was with Ron right now, making sure he had a good night sleep. Thoughts like those made Ron more comfortable.

/In another life

in another dream

by a different name

gave it all away

for a memory

and a quiet lie

and I felt the face

of a cold night

still didn't know the score/

He turned to his side. After everything that happened, the false accusations of murder, running away and starting a new, having a kid while still in school, getting married young, the Hex, going back to his old identity, and even Layla's death, everything ended up all right. Just like he told Layla, back when they were only 15 years old. Ron opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. He then whispered, "Everything okay, now, right, Layla?"

/But I know the pain

of leaving yesterday really far behind

and if I could cry

and if I could live what truth I did then take me there

heaven goodbye/

X o X o X

A/N: That's the end! Thanks for reading! I know, I know, originally the song I used is from the Anime Full Metal Panic, and it's called Karenai Hana (The Unwithering Flower). I wanted to use three other songs from the same anime, but couldn't decide, so it was up to a random pick. They were called Are Kara (From Then On), Tomorrow, and Kimi no Yumi (Your Dream). Okay, babbling here, well I changed the song cause I found a better one! LOL It's called "Heaven's Not Enough" sung by Steve Conte and from the anime Wolf's Rain! I promise I'll get the winner of the poll up soon!

Now, wasn't that a twist! You all thought that she would live and they will be one happy family? I now know how JKR felt when she killed off Sirius… (Sobs), well, the results of the poll will be posted up on my Profile; so keep checking to see who wins!

Now a special thanks to:

Sara

Janette

Lisitea

S. R

Sha're

Dramagirl

Kungzoune

Actionmaster

Sdf

Demora

Artemis

Emerald

MyloveSnape

Onyx

Cal

Littleorangeneko

Ptterfiend

Dove-angel-17

Yo man

Ellen

SilverPassion

Dups250

And all you silent readers!

THANKS A BUNCH! I LOVER YOU ALL! (blows kisses and gives everyone a thank you card made out of pancakes)

To tell the truth, I wanted to discontinued the story, but… since I got so much positve reviews a lot, I decided not! NYAHAH! THANKS! I hope this was a fit ending! YAY! Now I am off to study for my French chapter test and oral!

A TOUT A L'HEURE!

LalathePanda


End file.
